Village Hidden in the Star
by Rokudaime56
Summary: Rewrite of the original VHS. Banished. Exiled. Cast aside. These things have shook the very foundations of his world. And yet his goal remains the same. To become a powerful Kage level shinobi. In comes Hoshigakure... Naru/Harem Naruto/Bleach
1. Prolouge

_**Summary**_: Banished. Exiled. Cast aside. These things have shook the very foundations of his world. And yet his goal remains the same. To become powerful and to be a Kage level shinobi. In comes Hoshigakure, the Village Hidden in the Star. Enemies gather, alliances grow, and one trickster of a fox will surprise everyone. (Naruto/Harem)

**A/N: Welcome one and all to the official rewrite of the 'Village Hidden in the Stars'. New and improved, I hope you all enjoy it, oh so well. Please remember, read and review!**

**Rokudaime56

* * *

**

**Prologue: Banished and a Vow  
**

* * *

_**Gates of Konohagakure**_

He had done it. He had actually done it. Approaching the gates was the genin squad that formed the Sasuke Retrieval Team and the Sand Trio.

Naruto carried Sasuke on his back, Shikamaru carried Chouji, Lee carried Neji, and Kiba walked by himself. All were relieved. They had gotten the Uchiha and none of them were dead. Well, yet...

Choji, Neji, and Sasuke were in serious condition and Naruto, Lee, and Shikamaru weren't in any favorable condition.

"Ahh, Shikamaru, how does it feel to succeed in your very first mission leading a team?" Naruto asked in a tired voice, his lips forming a weak smile.

Shikamaru sighed. "It was all to-" he began, before Temari whacked him upside his head, an irritated expression on her lips.

"If you even so call express that damn word, I'll make you wish you were dead!" she threatened.

Shikamaru, Naruto, and surprisingly Gaara flinched at her words.

Shikamaru muttered, "All these damn women making my life troublesome. Sooner or later i'm gonna be whipped just like my dad."

Unfortunately for the teenage genius, Temari heard him. So, she dragged him into a nearby bush and the group stopped to wait. What they heard were wails and crys of pain. And suddenly they heard Shikamaru scream:

"What the fuck? Temari-chan, what are you-!"

This caused all the boys of the group cringe, while Gaara and Kankuro shook their heads. Their sister sure could be cruel if she wanted.

The two walked out of the boosh about three minutes later, Shikamaru grumbling about troublesome women. He looked even worse than before!

On the other hand, Temari looked quite satisfied with her handy work, and she had this really creepy smile on her face.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. _"I have to remember not to piss off Temari-chan. Hehe." _

With that, they continued their treck towards Konoha, the large wooden gates coming into view in a matter of a few minutes.

"AH! We've finally made it back! Now I can tell Sakura-chan I have Sasuke-teme and then we can go get ramen from Ichiraku, not just any ramen, no but Miso Ramen. DATTEBAYO!" Naruto screamed, suddenly regaining life and energy.

Shikamaru, Temari, and Kankuro sweat dropped while Gaara simply chuckled. This caused Shikamaru to raise an eyebrow. He'd never heard Gaara do that. Ehh, Naruto must have really changed him. Nah, it's all to troublesome to think about.

As they finally reached the gate, Kakashi appeared in a flash of leaves.

"Naruto! You succeeded! Good job. Hand Sasuke here, i'll take him to the Hospital." he said, his eye doing it's weird smiling thing in joy and pride.

Naruto smiled weakly. He carefully took his best friend off his back and sighed, everything was good. "Hahaha, Kaka-sensei! I actually beat the Uchiha Prodigy. RAMEN!"

It was then that Naruto noticed that infront of the gate was the entire village, with the Rookie Nine infront of the crowd of people. Instantly Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma appeared, taking Neji, Choji, and Kiba to the hospital. ( Quick A/N: Forgot to mention that Kiba had been rendered unconsious due to blood loss, so Kankuro carried him.)

Naruto walked up to Sakura, that big goofy smile on his face. "Eh, Sakura-chan, I did it! I fulfilled my promise!" Naruto exclaimed, opening his arms expecting a thank you hug. What he recieved surprised him, the Sand Trio, and the remaining members of his team.

_Slap!_

_"Holy shit..."_ Shikamaru thought.

"What the fu-" Naruto began, before Sakura continued to beat on him, slapping and punching him until he fell to one knee. The blondes face was bloodied and bruised. The crowd was silent.

"Sakura-chan, what did I do?" Naruto asked, confused.

_Slap!_

_"Damn!"_ Kankuro and Temari thought, their eyes sullen in sadness.

"You told me that you'd bring him back, not beat him into a bloody pulp! And then look at you! Acting all high and mighty!" Sakura screamed. With this the villagers started getting rilled up.

"W-w-what, Sakura-chan? How am I-"

"SHUT UP!"

Slap!

Now Naruto was really confused.

"I cannot believe I actually believed in your dead last, stupid ass." Sakura huffed.

Now Naruto was starting to break.

"B-but Sakura-chan I-"

"Just die you demon! Your a good for nothing dumb ass. Always have been and always will be! Your not even a good shinobi! I can't expect I even believed in **you**. _You_, who was the prankster of the class. You, who was the dead last. And **_You_**, for bloodying up my Sasuke-kun. You annoying, blonde headed, big mouthed, whisker faced, blue eyed fucking _**PEST**_! Your a demon that shouldn't even exist!" the pink headed harpy continued.

Naruto was now actually starting to break down. Completely.

"Sakura-san, that's _enough_! There is no reason for you to treat Naruto like that when _he _went through all that trouble to get someone for _you_!" Shikamaru exclaimed, visibly shaking in silent, lazy anger.

Sakura scoffed. "I shouldn't have asked him that stupid promise. The demon hurt my Sasuke-kun! He deserves this. Worthless piece of shit."

That was when Lee, Tenten, and Shikamaru broke in.

"Sakura-chan, you are being very unyouthful to Naruto-san right now. You should apologize." Lee said sadly.

"I'm with Lee...sorta...you are being extremely rude for someone who practically asked Naruto to go straight to deat for you!" Tenten put in, a look of irritation evident on her face.

"Do you know, what we went through to get this...this..._traitor _of an Uchiha?" Shikamaru exclaimed.

It was then that Ino decided to make an appearance. "Don't talk about my Sasuke-kun like that. Your just angry because you got your ass kicked, Shika. Besides, we shouldn't have sent the demon after him in the first place."

Naruto finally said something, stopping both parties from arguing. A look of gloom filled his blue eyes. "Sakura-chan, do...do you really mean what you said? You couldn't have. You must have been joking!" he said, not wanting to believe what he had heard.

"I meant every._single_.word." Sakura said, a look of anger on her face.

Now this really got the villagers rilled up, and the next thing Naruto knew, they were upon him. Punching, clawing, bitting, stabbing. All at the same time. Shikamaru, Lee, Hinata, Tenten, surprisingly Shino were trying to hold them back and stop, but there were to many. It was only when a familiar voice called did they stop.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" came the voice of the Godaime Hokage,

And there she was, she landed infront of the crowd beating Naruto to find him heavily bruised and beaten, and to find that Sakura had punched him again in the face. "Haruno! Stop it this instant!" ordered the Hokage.

"But Hokage-sama, this demon has hurt Sasuke-kun and put everyone elses lives in danger." Sakura said, shaking her head with tears in her eyes.

Shikamaru scowled. Exactly why he said women were troublesome.

"Don't give me that shit..." Tsunade ordered, shaking her head in disgust. To think that Sakura and the villagers themselves would stoop so low.

Shikamaru sneezed and the Hokage brought her icy gaze towards him. The Shadow Manipulator shrugged, looking at her lazily. "I'm allergic to bullshit." was all he said, before turning his pineapple head towards the sky.

Tsunade couldn't agree more. She turned to the boy who she considered as a son. "Naruto, are you alright?" she asked.

The blonde just sat on the ground. Motionless.

Tsunade could tell he was heart broken. It was sad to see.

"Come on Naruto, let me take you to the hospital so you can get all patched up and then I'll take you to get some ramen." she offered.

The blonde gave no answer.

"Not so fast, Hokage-sama." came the voice of an old war hawk who, as Shikamaru would say(and did say), was troublesome.

Tsunade turned around to find the old war hawk, Danzo, walking towards her and Naruto, the Konoha Council behind them. Shibi, Shikaku, Inoichi, and Chouza shook their head at the Council's actions, but the outcome would be the same.

"We cannot allow for this...outrage any longer. The demon has committed a treasonous crime, fighting and harming Uchiha-sama. For this, the Council will not stand for." Danzo said, a smirk on his face.

Tsunade stood up. "I don't think so. I am the Hokage, and I say that he will stay here, become an outstanding shinobi, and surpass me as Hokage."

Aisa Haruno smirked. "No, Hokage-sama. You've been overruled. The majority of the Council have decided to banish Uzumaki Naruto from it's walls and leave him to the world. The demon shall no longer have haven in Konohagakure. Besides, Sasuke-sama will become your successor...Hokage-sama."

Tsunade fumed, along with the remains of the Rookie Nine, Gai's Team, and the Sand Trio.

The civilian crowd seemed to get more roused by this, because they began shouting:

"Demon!"

"Monster!"

"Murderer!"

They even got so bold as to surge forward to attack the still boy, only to have their path blocked by a wave of sand.

"I would not...try that if I were you." Gaara said tensly, his eyes filled with disgust.

Temari and Kankuro readied themselves for battle and escape. And Tsunade could not believe her eyes. This village was banishing their saviour! Damn them all. And to think that she was their Kage. "Damnit!" she cursed, before something familiar and strange happened.

The air around the shinobi tightened, and specks of dirt and rock were being lifted from the ground.

Everyone turned to Naruto, to see him standing up with a distant look in his eyes, before they turned blood red with animalistic slits.

"You would do this? After everything i've done! I have protected you. Helped you! I would have given my life for you! And yet this is still what I get in return? I can't believe Ojii-san actually died for you! A-and now...your banishing me?" Naruto asked, his voice quiet and full of anger.

Nobody answered. They just sat there in their arrogant determination.

A growl eminated from the boy.

"Remember this, and remember it well. I do not need this village. I swear and promise on my ancestors grave, you will pay. And you will remember. Naruto Uzumaki has left, now you shall know of me as...the Crimson Star." Naruto growled out, before he simply dissapeared.

"Holy shit...that was fast." Lee whispered.

Tsunade turned towards the villagers and the smirking council. Damn them. "What the hell are you standing there for. Get back to your damn homes!" she screamed in rage. They all quickly dispersed, the Council as well, not wanting to face the Godaimes wrath.

"Naruto...please be safe. I tried..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Forest of Konoha**

Naruto was fuming, he couldn't stand it. It was so hard to believe, that they would turn their backs on him. Well, at least his friends didn't. They actually stood up for him. Thinking of this made the boy smile. They were good friends.

In his lost thoughts, Naruto did not notice the self proclaimed 'Super Pervert' land next to him, irritation on his face.

"Naruto are you ok-" he began, but the host of the Kyuubi no Yoko raised his hand.

"Ero-Sennin, I want you to train me. In everyway possible. I want to be strong. Strong enough to face Akatsuki, Sasuke, anyone. I want to protect and I want live." he said solemly.

Jiraiya sighed. That look of determination was the same look Minato had given him all those years ago. Damn.

"What about your dream of becoming Hokage? Surely you won't give that up?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I won't. But I sure as hell will not, become the Kage of that village. I shall create my own. One that would put shame to all shinobi in Konoha. And then, once the time is...oppertune, I will achieve my third goal."

"Which is?"

"You will see." was the reply.

The Super Pervert grinned. "Of course my boy, I will help you become the strongest shinobi the world has ever seen. As long as you help me with my research." he said lecherously.

Naruto sighed. "How could I say no, Ero-Sennin."

Turning fully towards his new Sensei, Jiraiya saw his students eyes. They were blood red. The Kyuubi's eyes. Naruto wasn't playing. What a surprise.

"I vow...I vow...That I will make Konoha see me as something more of a monster. I vow to become the greatest ninja since the Yondaime."

Jiraiya watched Naruto as he made that vow. He was completely serious. Wow. Grinning at his new apprentice, the pervert replied "And I will do everything in my power to permit you to do so...gaki."

And with those words, the duo set off into the world on a quest of a lifetime.

* * *

**Phew, I can't believe I'm actually rewriting this story. Well, I hoped you enjoy it. Oh, and if anyone knows what Crimson Star is in Japanese, could you please tell me? That and if you have any jutsu suggestions, just review them in(preferably with their Japanese name as well) Well, please, R&R. **

**People considered in Harem:**

**Tenten**

**Hinata**

**Sakura**

**Anko**

**Shizune**

**Yugito**

**Amaru **

**Hanabi(I don't go that way but...)**

**Kin**

**Tayuya**

**Kyuubi**

**Koyuki**

**Shion**

**Konan  
**

**That's about it, if you have any other suggestions, post them in your review. Though remember, one of them is already guaranteed, just not tellin ya! Haha  
**

_**Rokudaime56**_


	2. A Look back to the Past and Present

_**Summary**_: Banished. Exiled. Cast aside. These things have shook the very foundations of his world. And yet his goal remains the same. To become powerful and to be a Kage level shinobi. In comes Hoshigakure, the Village Hidden in the Star. Enemies gather, alliances grow, and one trickster of a fox will surprise everyone. (Naruto/Harem)

**A/N: Welcome one and all to the official rewrite of the 'Village Hidden in the Stars'. New and improved, I hope you all enjoy it, oh so well. Please remember, read and review!**

**Rokudaime56**

* * *

**_Chapter One: Part One: A Look back to the Past and Present  
_**

* * *

(Naruto POV)

Konoha, the village Hidden in the Leaves; one of the strongest villages of the five shinobi villages. It has been my home for 12 long years. To others, twelve years may not be a long time, however, only a few people have shouldered the burden that I had to shoulder throughout my life. I, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, was chosen to carry the Kyuubi that attacked the village twelve years prior.

I often wonder why I was chosen out of so many kids. Was there no other child that the Yondaime could have placed this curse on? Why me? This is probably the only question that I want answered. It seems that until now I have not gotten the answer. Imagine me, the son of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage also known as the _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō_, and Uzumaki Kushina, the last Container of the Kyuubi no Yoko

A couple of months back, the only question that I wanted an answer to was… why was I hated by the adults so much? After Mizuki had informed me that I was the jailor of the strongest of the youkai, it all became clear. The stares… the remarks… were all because of what they thought I was some demon. To hell with that!

Being alone is hell, a hell that I do not wish upon anyone. I use to sit on the swing and watch the other kids with their parents and it would pain me. I wish that I could experience what they had at least once in my life. Well, I guess you could say that Iruka-sensei is like the father I never had. He gives advice and he treats me like I'm somebody. He was even willing to sacrifice his life to save mine. That's the sort of thing a loving father would do.

The closest thing that I had to a mother is a fifty year-old old hag who didn't look a day over thirty. Tsunade-obaa-chan cared for me, and still cares(if I might add) deeply. When we first met, I wanted to punch the shit out of her for disrespecting the Ojii-san's sacrifice by saying the position of Hokage was shit. We fought but she was clearly my better. She seemed as though she could care less about what happened to anyone. However, Jiraiya, told me when we got to the village how she had protected me from Orochimaru. He told me that she had taken a sword to the heart. He also informed me that she told Orochimaru that I was going to be Hokage someday. She believed in me enough to protect me from harm. That is something that a mother would do.

I'm glad that there are at least two people that care for me. I thought that Team 7 would become the family that always I wanted. That, however, was not meant to be. It seemed as if Kakashi-sensei, who wasn't really much of a sensei in the practical means, well not to me at least as he never showed any interest in training me, was more family than Sasuke-teme and Sakura. He always spent his time training Sasuke, although he did teach me things that weren't jutsu. He taught me friendship and what the value of friendship and camaraderie was in the shinobi world. That was priceless. That, and he even let me read a couple lines from his book. When I won against Kiba in the tournament, he congratulated me on my victory. I was so happy, I didn't know what to do. But that happiness ended when I asked him to train me and he made up an excuse about how bad my chakra control was(Although it was true). I guess training Sasuke was a higher priority.

But that's when I met Jiraiya of Sannin, the Toad Sage, the self proclaimed SUPER pervert and to me, Ero-Sennin. He actually spent time with me, helping me. He fixed my seal and even gave me a summoning contract with the toads. Ha-ha, I remember the first day I summoned Gamabunta. Not the best day in the world.

Sakura is no different. It is always Sasuke this and Sasuke that. Even when I saved her from Gaara, she had assumed it was Sasuke. .He told her that it was me, but did I get a thank you? Nope, I got nothing. The event that showed that I would never have her Sasuke back to the village for her, and all she did was beat me and call me a demon. As Kyuubi would say, 'That bitch.' I bet when obaa-chan healed him and he woke up, she hugged him as if he was the most precious thing ever. It pained me to see that Sasuke had beat me again, this time he did it without even trying.

I never understood Sasuke. Here is a guy who is loved by all throughout the village, yet he chooses to be lonely. He was born with _the _most feared bloodline limit, is extremely gifted, and has every single fucking girl in the village after him, ready to just give themselves to him. also had Kakashi train him personally. He had everything and he threw it all away for vengeance. He even shoved a Chidori into my chest. I always saw him as a friend, a rival, a brother. Now all I see is a guy who took the easy way out to obtain power.

I promised Sakura that I would bring him back, and I succeeded in bringing his traitorous ass back too. I really did it for her sake. During those few minutes in-front of the gate, I had expected Sakura to come to me, cry, hug me, and thank. How fucking wrong was I. I will never forget the day that I was released. I would be forever changed by it.

_Flashback….._

I walked up to Sakura, that big goofy smile on his face. "Eh, Sakura-chan, I did it! I fulfilled my promise!" I exclaimed, opening his arms expecting a thank you hug. What I received surprised me , the Sand Trio, and the remaining members of his team.

_Slap!_

_"Holy shit..."_ Shikamaru thought.

"What the fu-" I began, before Sakura continued to beat on me, slapping and punching me until I fell to one knee. My face was bloodied and bruised. The crowd was silent.

"Sakura-chan, what did I do?" I asked, confused.

_Slap!_

_"Damn!"_ Kankuro and Temari thought, their eyes sullen in sadness.

"You told me that you'd bring him back, not beat him into a bloody pulp! And then look at you! Acting all high and mighty!" Sakura screamed. With this the villagers started getting rilled up.

"W-w-what, Sakura-chan? How am I-"

"SHUT UP!"

Slap!

Now I was really confused.

"I cannot believe I actually believed in your dead last, stupid ass." Sakura huffed.

I was actually starting to break.

"B-but Sakura-chan I-"

"Just die you demon! Your a good for nothing dumb ass. Always have been and always will be! Your not even a good shinobi! I can't expect I even believed in **you**. _You_, who was the prankster of the class. You, who was the dead last. And **_You_**, for bloodying up my Sasuke-kun. You annoying, blonde headed, big mouthed, whisker faced, blue eyed fucking _**PEST**_! Your a demon that shouldn't even exist!" the pink headed harpy continued.

That was it. I was now actually starting to break down. Completely. I just couldn't believe it was happening. It just _couldn_'t happen.

"Sakura-san, that's _enough_! There is no reason for you to treat Naruto like that when _he _went through all that trouble to get someone for _you_!" Shikamaru exclaimed, visibly shaking in silent, lazy anger.

Sakura scoffed. "I shouldn't have asked him that stupid promise. The demon hurt my Sasuke-kun! He deserves this. Worthless piece of shit."

That was when Lee, Tenten, and Shikamaru broke in.

"Sakura-chan, you are being very unyouthful to Naruto-san right now. You should apologize." Lee said sadly.

"I'm with Lee...sorta...you are being extremely rude for someone who practically asked Naruto to go straight to deat for you!" Tenten put in, a look of irritation evident on her face.

"Do you know, what we went through to get this...this..._traitor _of an Uchiha?" Shikamaru exclaimed.

It was then that Ino decided to make an appearance. "Don't talk about my Sasuke-kun like that. Your just angry because you got your ass kicked, Shika. Besides, we shouldn't have sent the demon after him in the first place."

I finally said something, stopping both parties from arguing. A look of gloom filled my blue eyes. "Sakura-chan, do...do you really mean what you said? You couldn't have. You must have been joking!" I said, not wanting to believe what he had heard.

"I meant every._single_.word." Sakura said, a look of anger on her face.

_End of Flashback_

I thought that it couldn't get any worse than that but I would be proven wrong once again. Moments after that, Obaa-chan had come to my rescue, but it was to no avail. The council had declared that it was my fault for the injuries that my comrades had sustained. I was also blamed for Sasuke wanting to leave the village. Old Bastards. The worst I thought was going to happen was a six month suspension of my ninja license, but they did something that I'd never expect. I was banished from Konoha. My dream of being Hokage died that day. Obaa-chan nor Ero-Sennin didn't have the power to go against the council and was unable to save me from this fate.

I left right after the decree. But not after I asked Obaa-chan to give Iruka back the headband he had given me. In the beginning of my journey from Konoha, Jiraiya had caught up, and I asked him. I asked him to teach me, for me to become his student. I asked him to teach me everything he knew. He accepted, and so the bond began.

I made a vow that I would become the greatest ninja ever and that when one star burns out, a new one grows and shines even more brightly.

It's been six years since I was banished. During that time I met and trained with Ninjas from the four other Great Shinobi Villages and many different other shinobi. When I left, I headed to Wave Country to see Tazuna and his family. I only stayed three months before I went to Water country. While traveling, I learned from the Kirigakure shinobi in the ways of the sword, kenjutsu. There I met a young shinobi with a particularly strong bloodline. Her name was Mei Terumī. Yeah, I know, kinda weird but it fit. We developed a good working relationship, although that perverted bastard kept saying it was 'something more'. Well, in most sense, I practically helped her gain the title of Mizukage. Oh with my astonishing skills and what not. Haha, just kidding.

During the six years I spent traveling and training was spent with Jiraiya, perfecting my tajutsu and ninjutsu. I also learned some genjutsu from Jiraiya as well. My skills had improved greatly during that time. No longer was I the dead-last or the idiot. I am known throughout the ninja world as the Crimson Flash, the _Shinku Senkō_, I guess I got that name due to my looking like my father, Kyuubi's chakra, and my mastering of a certain jutsu. That, and probably my skill. I will never know. It was all the perverted bastards idea. That's the idea and i'm sticking to it.

During this time, Konoha had started a long lasting war with Otogakure, severly weakening Konoha. Not to mention that Kumo and Iwa wanted a piece of Konoha, so they decided to join in. Then the next troublesome nuisance, The Akatuski, was after my ass. Sending Itachi and Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan, and Deidara after my well developed foxy ass. Haha, damn I need to stop talking to Jiraiya's 'friends'. I like to say I had a big part in that. I heard that Sasuke, after three month's of probation , was literally buried in jutsu, eventually earning him the rank of Anbu Captain. Heh, like I give a damn.

I traveled to Demon Country, protecting and creating a friendship with the head priestest, Shion. I also visited Yukigakure, the Village Hidden in the Snow, and found Princess Koyuki and...entertained her for a while(If you catch my drift *wink, wink*). I also met a very...stunning girl named Amaru. So i've been busy with the women as well.

Oh, I forgot, I found out that I have a Bloodline. It's a kick ass one too. I haven't named it, but I'm just calling it 'Kickass Bloodline' for now on. You see, I am not a genius? Haha. Well anyway, it's a bloodline that allows me to have all five affinities instead of one or two. No, I have five kick ass ones. That, and I can combine them to create new elements. So far I have...far too many kick ass jutsu's. ( XD )

Also, during my travels with Jiraiya, i've been looking for a decent spot for the foundations to build my own village. Hoshigakure no Soto. The Village Hidden in the Stars. Here, stars(shinobi) will have to work hard to achieve anything. No damn prodigies and genius's. No, everyone will have to work hard to become decent shinobi. I even have my first few shinobi, with Jiraiya recruiting more and more every day. Although I have to kick their ass for them to follow me, they are quite strong in their own right. Damn, I just realized I was going to be the Shodaime Hoshikage. The first kage of Hoshigakure no Soto. Damn I feel so proud. Though I think I may have found the spot...

(End of Naruto's POV)

* * *

**_Kage no Kuni(Land of Shadow)_**

The name of the country really doesn't fit it. Kage no Kuni was a large island to the east of Hi no Kuni(Land of Fire) and southeast of Kumogakure. Large forests and dense mountains...along with beautiful scenery and rivers. Shit, it even had natural hot springs. Jackpot!

Naruto and his group of shinobi reached a clearing at the face of a mountain. "This is perfect." Naruto whispered, before turning to his two bodyguards and second-in-commands. "Toshiro-san, Kimmimaru-san(God thank you, it took forever to get this dude to forget his loyalty to the snake pedophile known as Orochimaru. Ha-ha, Snake Pedophile.), tell the others I have found it. This, is where we shall build Hoshigakure no Soto."

_"Soon, soon we shall enter the ninja world. Soon, and we shall be the strongest...most potent of the shinobi villages yet." _thought the soon to be, Hoshikage.

* * *

_**Konohagakure**_

Tsunade stood in her office, thinking of the events of the war between Konoha and it's allies versus Otogakure, Kumogakure, and Iwagakure. Things were not looking good. She stared at the clouds in a pensive stare. "Oh Naruto, where are you now?" she asked herself.

* * *

**Well DAMNNNN, that shit came by fast, Ha-ha. Tell me how you liked it. i must say, it is better, is it not? Just wait, next chapter will be unveiling the Shinobi of Hoshigakure and introducing characters and what not. JUTSU! I need some Star Jutsu please. Seriously. That and if you could please put their Japanese name with them, that would help immensely. Remember, R&R.**

**People considered in Harem:**

**Tenten**

**Hinata**

**Sakura(Hahaha, who the fuck am I kidding? She aint getting shit! Haha)  
**

**Anko**

**Shizune**

**Yugito**

**Amaru **

**Hanabi(I don't go that way but...)**

**Kin**

**Tayuya**

**Kyuubi**

**Koyuki**

**Shion**

**Konan**

**New Additions:**

**Sasame Fuuma **

**Sabaku no Temari**

**That's about it, if you have any other suggestions, post them in your review. Though remember, one of them is already guaranteed, just not tellin ya! Haha  
**

_**Rokudaime56**_


	3. The Coming of a Village

_**Summary**_: Banished. Exiled. Cast aside. These things have shook the very foundations of his world. And yet his goal remains the same. To become powerful and to be a Kage level shinobi. In comes Hoshigakure, the Village Hidden in the Star. Enemies gather, alliances grow, and one trickster of a fox will surprise everyone. (Naruto/Harem)

**A/N: Welcome one and all to the official rewrite of the 'Village Hidden in the Stars'. New and improved, I hope you all enjoy it, oh so well. Please remember, read and review!**

**Rokudaime56

* * *

**

**_Chapter One: Part Two: The Coming of a Village  
_**

* * *

A lone figure stood on a cliff, facing a large clearing against the face of this great mountain. This would be where his legacy would be planted.

This man could be distinguished by several things. One could be his long short sleeved dark orange coat with black flame edges, with the kanji for 'Shodaime Hoshikage' on the back along with the black Jonin vest. Another could be his shoulder length blond hair or his brilliant cerulean blue eyes that just seemed to light up the sky.

He turned behind him as a man slightly older than him appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Yes...Kimmimaru?" asked the man.

Kimmimaru answered. "Naruto-sama, your audience with the Daimyo of Kage no Kuni has been authorized and accepted. They are expecting you soon."

Namikaze Naruto turned towards his bodyguard, friend, and second-in-command: Kaguya Kimmimaru.

It was still confusing to the Namikaze on how he got this very faithful friend and comrade, but the story is long and for a different time. Let's just say that the Fox had something to do with it.

Naruto nodded. "Of course. They would wait four weeks to reply to our message." he sighed. "Gather the guard. We leave in thirty minutes."

Kimmimaru nodded, bowing. "As you wish, Naruto-sama." with that the bone user shunshin'd towards the soon to be village.

"It's coming along nicely...Hoshikage-gaki." came a new voice.

Naruto smiled at the appearance of the one...the only...Ero-Sennin, formerly known as Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"Hey Ero-Sennin." he said, his signature grin crossing his face.

The mentioning of Jiraiya's nickname earned him a bash across the head, sending the young man down into the ground.

The blond quickly recovered, his eyes blood scarlet red with animalistic black slits in his eyes. "What the hell!"

"Don't call me that!"

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want!"

"The hell you can't!"

"You wanna see?"

"Try it and see what happens..."

"Ero-Sennin..."

What happened next happened fast. Really fast. Jiraiya lashed out to punch Naruto in the face, but the young soon to be Kage leaned to his left while using his right hand to knock the Toad Sannin's arm out the way before grabbing it. In retaliation, Jiraiya elbowed his old student in the face, knocking him back. Naruto returned the favor by wrapping his left leg around his teachers leg bringing him closer, before using his left hand to punch him in the gut.

"Ugh..." Jiraiya groaned as he clutched his stomach._ "What the fuck? His hits weren't that hard a week ago!"_ Were his thoughts, but what happened next surprised him even more.

Naruto recovered his balance as he landed on his right hand from his fall, before kicking Jiraiya away with to kicks of his chin, sending the Sannin a good few feet away.

It wasn't over however, as Naruto, in stunning speed, managed to flip behind the old man and landed a kick to the white haired mans back, sending him flying back to his original spot. Only thing different was that Naruto stood in his spot, his middle finger pointing at him.

"_Raiton: Byakurai_" the _Shinku __Senkō_ whispered, as a crackly of lightning could be heard and a pale blue single blast of electric energy that took the form of lightning erupted from his pointed finger, straight at Jiraiya.

_**BOOM!**_

Smoke filled the cliff side as the blast of lightning had hit the pervert. That was unexpected.

"I was expecting him to dodge it." Naruto commented, as the smoke slowly cleared. "Damn old man."

The smoke cleared and it showed Jiraiya panting heavily as he held out his smoking hands. They were burnt by the lightning.

"Damn Gaki! How much chakra did you put in there?"

Naruto stared at him with a stone expression, before bursting out laughing.

"Enough just to put a dent in a rock. Ero-Sennin, that was a C-Rank Jutsu." he laughed.

Jiraiya growled. That was before he got an evil glint in his eye. "You'll pay for that."

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah right." he turned around to head to the construction site of the village. It was in his hurry that he didn't see Jiraiya crouch down behind him, evil fire highlighting his eyes.

_"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi" _

_"Oh shit-" _"YEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" screamed the blond leader of the village, as his rectum was poked by a pervert with chakra enhanced fingers, sending the young man flying off the cliff.

"Kami, that is some funny stuff." Jiraiya laughed.

* * *

_**Edge of Hoshigakure Construction Site**_

Naruto limped up towards the half-way completed gate of Hoshigakure grumbling about 'Damn perverts' and 'I'll kick his ass when I get back' and what not. In the distance he could see three figures. Each of them dressed in their own garb (The Official Hoshigakure uniform has not been set up.)

Kaguya Kimmimaru stood in pale grey pants, along with black sandals, a loose pale grey shirt with a knee long grey sleeveless coat. His second-in-command and bodyguard. The silver hair, his trademark, shined in the sun. For some reason, that Naruto hated, the man continued to call him Naruto-sama in every situation. The young blond was flattered to say the least.

Next was Hitsugaya Toshiro, Naruto's other second-in-command. He was kinda like a midget(Something he hated being called), with snow white hair, turquoise eyes, and wore a white haori with the Hoshikage's seal on his back, with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round clip. The sash holds his Katana's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end.

Last but not least was perhaps the calmest and oldest of the group. Kuchiki Byakuya. Byakuya has slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called _kenseikan_ that symbolize his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki family of Hoshigakure, one on top of his head and another on the right side. He too, like Toshiro, wears a white haori with the Hoshikage's seal on his back, along with a white scarf made by the master weaver of Demon Country, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from the silver-white, windflower light silk (_ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu_) and is a family heirloom that is handed down from generation to generation and is given to each Kuchiki family head. The scarf alone is worth enough to buy ten mansions. He also wears fingerless white tekkou that cover only the back of his hands.

This, would be Naruto's honor guard.

"Hey everyone!" Naruto greeted, walking up to them.

"Welcome, Hoshikage-sama. You do know you were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. Right?" Toshiro asked, irritation evident in his eyes.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. He thought_,"Geez, he's already started calling me Hoshikage-sama. What's next?" _"Well, you see, I started helping this little old lady across the-" he stopped as Toshiro sneezed.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Toshiro looked at him levely, eyeing his soon to be Kage.

"Sorry, i'm allergic to bullshit." he said calmly.

"NANI!"

"Naruto-san, you know that you were feeding us crap. That, and you know we barely got permission to build a village here and it took a month just to arrange an audience with the Daimyo. I would've thought you'd be here at least five minutes late." he said, shaking his head in an irritated gesture.

"We might as well get moving, Naruto-sama." Kimmimaru said, as if he didn't hear Toshiro's rant.

Naruto looked from a very peeved Toshiro, to an obedient Kimmimaru, and to a bored looking yet alert Byakuya.

The blond shook his head. "You know me far to well."

With that, they headed off to the capital of Kage no Kuni, to meet the Daimyo...

* * *

_**Konohagakure**_

Tsunade looked around the room full of Jonin, Chunnin, and Anbu.

"You have all heard of the divided front to the north-west? Am I correct? Where the Iwa and Kumo forces are trying to invade Konoha." the old Hokage spoke. She recieved numerous nods.

That place was a dead zone. In constant war. The leaf, with as little aid as it received from Suna, was currently holding back the invading forces of Oto, Iwa, and Kumo. Thanks to their advanced technology.

"We have recently ambushed a Kumogakure squad found out some interesting information." Tsunade said, rubbing her temple.

"It seems as if a new shinobi village is being constructed at this very moment. We have no idea if they are hostile or not. If so...then prepare for the worst. Negotiations with the Tsuchikage and Raikage have all failed and if this new village becomes an enemy..." she paused, a hurt look on her face.

"Then it may mean the end of Konoha."

* * *

**_Capital of Kage no Kuni, Daimyo's Mansion-Throne Room_**

"Lord Daimyo of Kage no Kuni, we would like to introduce Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." the Daimyo's assitant announced, before opening the large doors to the Daimyo's throne room.

And entered Naruto and his three guards, all of which were alert and ready to protect their soon to be kage.

"Namikaze? Oh, the great_Shinku __Senkō_has graced my presence. It is an honor to meet one of your...great reputation. Had I known that it was _you _that wanted to build a village, I would have gladly had this meeting earlier." the lord said.

Naruto quietly nodded, looking the man over. He wasn't a fat man, that was for sure. And he didn't seem to be overconfident and arrogant. The man had broad shoulders and a lean build, calculating steel blue eyes, a straight face, and a sword that was leaning on the left side of his chair. That and the man had a silent aura around him. A deadly aura.

"I will have to be careful with him." Naruto thought, before replying: "My lord, we of Hoshigakure no Soto thank you for allowing us to build our soon to be mighty village in your great nation."

The Daimyo regarded him quietly. "I take it that construction is going well."

"Indeed my lord. We are currently going at a pace faster than expected, thanks to the supplies and help from Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) and Haru no Kuni (Land of Spring). Not to mention our increased trade with the Kazekage of Sunagakure." Naruto said.

The Daimyo nodded. "I see, and what is it that you wanted when you called this meeting?"

Naruto sighed. This might be hard.

"I'm afraid to say, but the Shinobi War between Oto and Konoha may drag us into it. And I wanted to have your permission for me and my shinobi to do what we do best. Defend this country and defeat our enemies." Naruto said, bowing before the only man (Besides Jiraiya, but he didn't want to use the perverts money), who could fund the village if it went to war.

The Daimyo sat still, for about ten minutes. The silence was barely bearable.

Then, he raised his hand and the Shinobi tensed...

"You have my permission to protect this country by any means necessary. Besides, i'd be honored to have the _Shinku __Senkō_ protecting this country." he said, as a smile graced his lips.

Inside of his mind scape, Naruto cheered. Two obsticals out of the way. One more to go.

"Thank you, Daimyo-sama."

* * *

_**Construction Site for Hoshigakure**_

"Naruto-sama, are you ready for your departure?" Kimmimaru asked.

Naruto nodded and turned towards Toshiro and Kimmimaru.

"And so we're off. Konoha, here we come..."

**

* * *

Yes, yes, I know these updates are coming really fast. That's mainly because i've basically been rewriting this for a while, and the only other chapter I have finished besides this one is the next. After that, the updates will be a bit slower. Also I know that I did not introduce all the characters, I mean, there would be no fun in that. Next Chapter, In comes Hoshigakure.** **JUTSU**!** I need some Star Jutsu please. Seriously. That and if you could please put their Japanese name with them, that would help immensely. Remember, R&R.**

**Now, I'm asking this just for fun and because I want my reviewers and readers to feel like their evolved, I decided I would ask you. Any suggestions for a fearsome name for Toshiro Hitsugaya and Kimmimaru Kaguya? Anything? I can think of something for everyone else (I hope XD).**

**As for the Harem, I've decided on two on who I definitely want in the Harem. The rest will have their own number of votes next to them and in three or two chapters, the poll will close.**

**People considered in Harem:**

**Tenten-She's in it, period. I'm sorry Neji/Tenten fans, but she's in.  
**

**Hinata- 16 Votes *still kinda etchy about this, because as said, she is overused...a lot*  
**

**Sakura(Hahaha, who the fuck am I kidding? She aint getting shit! Haha)- 0 Votes *Not saying that i'm not surprised.*  
**

**Anko- 9 Votes  
**

**Shizune-5 Votes  
**

**Yugito- 3 Votes  
**

**Amaru- 4 Votes *I've always liked her character for some reason.*  
**

**Hanabi(I don't go that way but...)- yeah, i'm canceling this one.  
**

**Kin- 4 Votes  
**

**Tayuya- 3 Votes  
**

**Kyuubi- 2 *surprisingly*  
**

**Koyuki- 4 Votes  
**

**Shion- 8 Votes  
**

**Konan- 3 Votes  
**

**Sasame Fuuma-  
**

**Sabaku no Temari-Like Tenten, it's final. Besides, I have my reasons for this one.**

**Hanna Inuzuka- 8 Votes**

**Ayame- 5 Votes  
**

**Mei- 5 Votes**

**Yugao- 3 Votes**

**Kurenai- 8 Votes  
**

**That's about it, if you have any other suggestions, post them in your review. Though remember, one of them is already guaranteed, just not tellin ya! Haha**

**That, and before I forget, I would like to thank each and every single reviewer as your feedback has been astonishing. I'd also like to thank ****XMetalBahamut** **and Kakuzu Hyuuga **

_**Rokudaime56**_


	4. Enter, Hoshigakure

_**Summary**_: Banished. Exiled. Cast aside. These things have shook the very foundations of his world. And yet his goal remains the same. To become powerful and to be a Kage level shinobi. In comes Hoshigakure, the Village Hidden in the Star. Enemies gather, alliances grow, and one trickster of a fox will surprise everyone. (Naruto/Harem)

**A/N: Welcome one and all to the official rewrite of the 'Village Hidden in the Stars'. New and improved, I hope you all enjoy it, oh so well. Please remember, read and review!**

**Rokudaime56**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Two: Enter, Hoshigakure  
_**

* * *

_**Konohagakure**_

The streets were bustling in excitement and prepartion, for news of what to come seemed to have erupted excitement through the village.

Once again, the Chunnin Exams would be held in Konohagakure, so they had to be prepared.

But one man imparticular seemed to be more...regal.

Dressed in the stand Konoha Jonin outfit, with a red and white fan on the back. On his back was a katana, and his hair was pitch black. This was the Heir of the Uchiha, the 'Last' Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke.

After he return and Naruto's banishment, the Konoha 10 decided to cease all relations with him. Although Sakura and Ino still maintained contact with the Uchiha. Not that any of that mattered to the Uchiha, but it did dampen him a little.

Staring at the incoming mist and fog that was settling over the village, Sasuke shook his head. "For some reason I have a feeling my past will come and haunt me." he said to himself, before heading off to the Hokage Tower to recieve his next mission.

* * *

**_Konohagakure, East Gate_**

Three figures watched the Hidden Village with content. They had finally made it.

"My lord, _Kirigakure no Jutsu_ is a success." Kimmimaru announced.

"And we are ready to proceed, milord." Hitsugaya Toshiro stated.

Naruto stood quietly, his light grey cloak covering his shoulders and his hood covering his blue eyes and golden blonde hair.

Without even looking at his two escorts, Naruto nodded "Let's go..."

With that said, the three made their way towards the gate of Konohagakure no Soto, the most powerful shinobi village in the world.

"That will soon change..." Naruto muttered to himself.

As the three cohorts approached the gates, the two Chunnin level guards did not notice it until it was too late.

By the time they had raised their weapons, two chops to the back of their heads seemed to do the right thing.

They both fell to the ground, unconscious. The three Hoshi Shinobi then made their way into the great, Konohagakure.

* * *

**_Konohagakure, Market District_**

The market was bustling, with many traders and buyers everywhere.

Hatake Kakashi, Jonin of Konoha, watched three strangers in the crowd. They mostly stayed to themselves, with one of them occasional buying a piece of fruit.

This seemed, to Kakashi anyway, almost exactly how the Akatsuki first appeared in Konoha and that had been a dangerous situation. "Blast it. I should check them out, but judging by their chakra, even I'd be killed. I'll get back up." Kakashi said to himself, before using the Shunshin to leave the market.

This however, did not go unnoticed by Naruto and his escorts. "My lord, what would you have us do?" Kimimaru asked silently.

Naruto smiled, and although no one could see it, his eyes turned from Cerulean blue to Kyuubi's blood read and black slit eyes. "Let them come. Then we shall show them what true fear is." he said silently, before continuing his trek.

Kimimaru nodded, before following his lord with Toshiro right behind him. However, Toshiro's eyes were studying the hidden shadow user. Nara Shikamaru.

"All is going according to plan..."

* * *

**_Konohagakure Bridge_**

As the three shinobi walked along the concrete walkways heading to the bridge that would lead them to the other side of town were the Hokage Tower was situated, they tensed as they felt three chakra signatures, one of them familiar.

And...in comes Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, and Maito Gai. The three most elite Jonin Shinobi.

Naruto and his escorts stopped, their expressions ones of boredom.

Kakashi was the one who spoke first. "Who are you? What are you doing in Konoha? Are you Akatsuki?"

Naruto regarded him slowly, his face hidden by his hood.

"I do not have time to speak to scum, Hatake-san. So, if you would please move out of my way, that would be helpful." Naruto replied.

Kakashi shook his head, taking a step forward. "You are shinobi, judging from you chakra signatures. And you could be Akatsuki. You will not leave until you have answered our questions."

The blond almost growled. "I do not have time for this. I am on a schedule. However, I am willing to help you."

Kakashi almost dropped his guard, he was thankful that they didn't need to attack.

Naruto paused for a second, calculating his next step. "Toshiro!"

The white haired boy snapped to attention. "Kimimaru!"

The pale silver haired man stood straight.

"Entertain these fools while I go run my errands. You may do anything you'd like short of killing. Do you understand me?" Naruto ordered.

"Of course, my lord." both answered.

"Well then..." Naruto said, before turning away.

Kakashi stared wide eyed. This was not good. Not good at all.

"I thought you were going to help?" Asuma asked.

Naruto tilted his head to his left, before shaking his head.

"Did I say that? Oh I meant help myself. Haha." the hooded shinobi said, laughing.

The three Konoha nin tensed.

"Well then, I must be off. Sayonara, Hatake-san, Sarutobi-san, Maito-san." Naruto said, before he used shunshin to leave.

However, this was no normal shunshin. No, this was one of his own creation. A gale of wind came from nowhere, surrounding the cloaked figure, before it turned into a mini tornado, before it simply dissapeared. The hidden shinobi with it.

"Damn it." Kakashi cursed, "Gai! Asuma! Get ready." the Copy Nin said, removing a kunai from it's pouch. Gai moved into his Gouken stance and Asuma retrieved his trench knives.

Toshiro and Kimimaru stood there, calm and quiet, before looking at each other and nodding the go signal. Ohh boy, all hell is gonna break loose.

* * *

_**Konoha Rooftops**_

Naruto appeared in his gust of wind, seemingly out of nowhere. "Well damn. I was expecting an explosion by now." Naruto said to himself, shaking his head.

He turned to walk towards the now closer Hokage Tower, before he paused. He couldn't move.

"Dammit, Nara Shikamaru!" the blond cursed, as Shikamaru and the Konoha 10 appeared, surrounding the single shinobi.

Shikamaru stood behind him, a smirk on his face.

"I only have two questions. One, how do you know my name? And Two, why are you here?" the Shadow manipulator asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I know your name because we once knew each other. I once knew all of you." he said, motioning to the Konoha 10.

"And as for the second," Naruto shook his head. "I am no obliged to tell you."

"Obviously your not from the village. I will ask you one last time before I arrest you and bring you before the Godaime and Ibiki. .?" Shikamaru asked once more.

Naruto sighed. They were really bugging with his plans. "I am sorry to say this, but as I told Hatake-san, you are wasting my time. So, if you'd please move..." Naruto said.

Kiba growled. "You'll do what? We aren't letting you go anywhere! Right, Akamaru?" he asked his big dog, who growled in answer.

Naruto sighed. "I had really hoped that I could avoid a fight. But it seems as if Kami hates me." he said, before he took a step forward as if Shikamaru wasn't holding him.

"Wha-" Shikamaru began, before a palm thrust to his gut cut him off. The surrounding Chunnin and Jounin gasped. How the hell did he move so fast!

Shikamaru fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and the Konoha 10 attacked.

What happened next was fast, even for someone like Lee and Neji.

Lee and Sakura were the first upon the cloaked figure, rearing back for an attack.

Lee punched with his left fist, and Naruto simply moved his head to the side and moved his right hand to catch the taijutsu masters weighted foot. Then with feline grace, Naruto landed a searing spinning kick to the Green Beast and recovered from the kick just in time to face Sakura's incoming fist.

_"Shannaro!"_ she cursed, using all her strength.

**BOOM!**

Smoke filled the sky as Sakura's fist connected. And as it lifted, the Konoha 10 were met with a surprising sight.

There the cloaked figure was, stopping Sakura's punch with...what the fuck? He stopped it with one finger.

"W-w-what the fuck?" Kiba stuttered, announcing what everyone was thinking.

Sakura was now fucked up, and as Naruto actually realized who it was that punched him, he growled with uncontrollable anger.

Next thing the pink haired harpy knew, her stupid ass was sent flying into a building across the street.

"Get him!" Shikamaru ordered.

Naruto sighed as they attacked him...again. "My days are never simple are they? Kami must fucking hate me."

BOOM!

Naruto looked towards where his two subordinates were and grinned. "_THERE'S_ the explosion!"

* * *

_**Konohagakure Bridge**_

What was happening was a sight for soar eyes. After a very...alerting explosion by one of Toshiro's more...annoucning jutsu, Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma were stretched to their limits.

Kimmimaru sighed. "Which one do you want?"

"Kakashi. I've been wanting to fight someone on his level for a while." Toshiro explained. "That means you have the two fun ones."

Kimimaru sighed once more. Geez, he's been sighing a lot. He just had all the luck. "Very well then."

With that, the two scattered.

Toshiro appeared infront of a startled Kakashi, a pensive look on the snow white haired boy. "Hmm, I wonder if you like the cold..." he asked himself, before forming numerous handseals.

"Hyōton: Haryū Mōko! (Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger)" Toshiro called out, forming the final hand seal. Kakashi widened his eyes. _"That's one of the techniques Roga Nadare used a few years ago!" _he thought, as he moved out of the way of the attacking jutsu.

"And how is he creating Ice from nowhere? That's not supposed to be possible!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Great Dragon Fire Jutsu)" Kakashi yelled, blowing out a large dragon made of pure fire. Both Ice and Fire Jutsu clashed creating even more mist. "How is he doing this?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll tell you, Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki." came a voice in the mist and Kakashi barely had enough time to leap out of the way as at least several dozen frozen swallows attacked him. "Dammit!" Kakashi cursed, forming several handseals for a chakra exhausting technique.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu" the Copy Nin released a blazing torrent of flame from his lungs, completely melting the attacking Ice. As the jutsu was completed. Kakashi swerved around in panic.

"I can't see him, dammit!" the nin cursed, before Toshiro appeared from seemingly nowhere, his blade in hand.

"Please, as my lord said, your getting in the way," Toshiro infromed, his turquiose eyes glowing an icy blue, swinging his blade down to attack, "Die."

* * *

**_Konoha Rooftops_**

"Damn, I really need to train some more." Naruto cringed, shaking the pain from his mind as his left wrist was broken.

"Damn that pink-harpy!" cursed the blond as he began to jump from Rooftop to rooftop trying to escape his attackers.

"And to think they have gotten this good on their own." The blonde cursed as he had to dodge three incoming kunai, making a grunt as he landed. "That, and i'm really out of shape."

However, before Naruto could continue, Tenten and Lee were upon him in a second. "What the fu-" Naruto questioned, before Lee screamed, "Konoha Senpu (Leaf Whirlwind)" kicking Naruto down to the ground in which the blond only barely managed to recover before rolling to avoid being impaled by several...very dangerous weapons.

Lee and Tenten landed infront of him and Naruto scowled. Kami, they were getting troublesome. "Lord help me." he sighed, before quickly removing a smoke pellet from his person and throwing it to the ground. Covering himself and his two attackers in blinding smoke.

Seconds later (so it seemed), the rest of his old teammates and classmates arrived, irritated as hell. You would too if you had to chase an entirely mysterious man across Konoha while getting your ass basically handed to you in the process. Annoying as hell.

As the smoke cleared, the Konoha Shinobi came to a...disturbing and...entertaining sight.

Well first of all, the mysterious man was holding Tenten with one arm. Second, his hood was removed showing golden blond hair. And the third and most disturbing thing of all, he was kissing Tenten, who just really stood in his arms with a blush on her face.

Oh, and Lee was knocked out cold. But seriously, there were more important things to worry about.

"What the hell?" Kiba asked as Akamaru went "Hmm."

It seemed at this comment that the mysterious man noticed them, before quickly covering his face with his hood, and turned to them with Tenten really in a daze behind him.

"Well, well you pests really are persistant. *sigh* Although that is to be expected. Especially of shinobi of your caliber." Naruto sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry to say this once more, but I am on a schedule. Sayonara!"

With those same damn words, Naruto moved out of sight. Oh, but this was no shunshin. No, this was something different. And as he moved, Shikamaru could feel the chakra dense up around him, before he simply moved out of sight. Only a faint red glow of chakra could be seen where he was standing.

"Wow, that was...fast." Neji said in a daze. His Byakugan could not keep up with that speed. At all.

Shikamaru sighed. This was far to troublesome but he was a shinobi. "Well damn...let's get searching. No matter how troublesome it is."

Ino and Sakura crowded Tenten, who was quickly removed from her daze. They were asking all sorts of questions.

"Who was he?"

"Was he a good kisser?"

"Was it good?"

"What did he look like?"

All these questions flooded the brunette who could only stutter.

"I-i-it was..."

* * *

_**Konohagakure Bridge**_

Drip...

Drip...

Hatake Kakashi, _the _Copy Ninja Kakashi, was defeated. That was something that...rarely..._rarely_...ever happened.

He flew from the cloud of mist and fog that was created from a ninjutsu battle with the mysterious shinobi, his shoulder had a deep cut through it due to his opponents attack. The blood that ran from the room was...much to say the least.

The silver haired cyclops shinobi looked around him to see Asuma exhausted and on the edge of passing out with Gai panting heavily with many wounds to his chest and shoulders.

The two mysterious shinobi stood infront of them, a look of pure boredom edged on their faces.

"Was that all?"

"We were expecting better."

"From the great Sarutobi Asuma and Maito Gai."

"And from the infamous Copy Ninja Kakashi."

"But alas, our hope for challange was not quenched."

"Perhaps next time you will be more fierce."

"And fight with your all." Kimimaru finished, ending the shifting conversations. This happened quite often when he and the white haired man were paired together. They would finish each others sentences when they saw fit, almost as if they could read each others mind. It scared the shit out of Naruto and Jiraiya.

"I wonder if his lordship has finished his mission?" Kimimaru asked his partner.

"Probably. You'll feel the pull when he's finished." Toshiro replied, fingering the Tri-Pronged kunai Naruto had given them.(no, not that type of fingering you perverted bastards XD)

"Those are-" Kakashi exclaimed.

* * *

_**Hokage Tower, Hokage's Office**_

The office was almost exactly as he remembered. Naruto stood in the center of the empty office.

"Obaa-chan must be off on a sake break." Naruto grumbled, before placing a letter on her desk. It read:

_Dear Lady Hokage,_

_ This may seem sudden, but the Hoshikage of Hoshigakure no Soto would like to send it's genin to your Chunnin Exams that you will be hosting in eight months. If you would please accept them and this temporary alliance, it would be extremely helpful._

_ To avoid bloodshed between our villages, the Shodaime Hoshikage of Hoshigakure sends a one year peace treaty to ensure peace and prosperity, knowing full well that you have your hands full with that bloody war. However, be warned. That by refusing our admition to your Chunnin Exams, that would seem hostile to the said Hoshikage who in his exact words would say, 'You will have no time to react. Because by the time you know of the consequences of your actions, it will be all over.'_

_ A pleasure speaking with you,_

_ Shodaime Hoshikage of Hoshigakure no Soto _

With those words, Naruto made his way quietly out of the office, but not without stopping.

There, hanging on the wall of the office was a picture that stunned the blond to the core. The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze,the _Konoha no Kīroi Senkō ( Konoha's Yellow Flash)_

His father...

"I'll see you later dad...hopefully." Naruto mumbled, bowing his head towards his father, before crimson light began to envelop him and seconds later, he was gone.

* * *

_**Konohagakure Bridge**_

"Do you feel it?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, it seems the fun is over."

"Indeed, so it does."

Creepy. All three Konoha Jonin watched the exchanged as an ever growing sweat mark appeared on the backs of their heads.

Then, in a quick envelopment and flash of crimson light, both mysterious figures dissapeared.

"Damn, wish I...could...do that." Gai panted.

"Right."

* * *

**_ Konoha Outskirts_**

Naruto, Toshiro, and Kimimaru stood quietly before exact copies, clones no doubt, appeared as if out of thin air.

"Welcome back." Toshiro said, dismissing his clone, regaining the remaining chakra that was used to create it.

"Mission a success, Naruto-sama." the clone of Kimimaru announced, before he too was dismissed.

Naruto's clone simply nodded and was dismissed.

The blond shinobi gave a grin. "Well damn. Mission a success. Now lets go home boys."

**

* * *

Yes, yes, I know that this seemed a bit...well, different. Not as well detailed and written as the last three chapters, but you see I sat here for days trying to think of doing this, so I basically mirrored it into a remake of Itachi's return. Haha, am I not a genius? Any way, with the usual. Ah right, next chapter will mostly be training. Mwuahahaha, now you can see some kick ass Jutsu. ****JUTSU**!** I need some Star based Jutsu please. This mostly includes stuff like plasma based techniques, or light, or you know. Star stuff. Seriously. That and if you could please put their Japanese name with them, that would help immensely. Remember, R&R.**

**Now, I'm asking this just for fun and because I want my reviewers and readers to feel like their evolved, I decided I would ask you. Okay, I have an idea of a group I shall create for Hoshigakure. Actually I have come up with two ideas. One will be somewhat like the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and the Twelve Guardian Ninja. Haven't thought of the name for the group, but the positions will be the Dragons of the West, East, South, and North (I'd like to thank reven228 for somewhat giving me an idea for this). You know. Really nice. Can't think of the name. So if you have any ideas, post them up and i'll consider them. Please remember to post up the Japanese name to go with it.**

**As for the second group, it won't be officially introduced until the sequel but it's a group that will be made in high security by the ninja nations (mainly Konoha and Hoshi) to counter Akatsuki. And as Akatsuki stands for 'Dawn' or 'Daybreak', I was thinking that the group would mean 'Night' or 'Nightfall' or something. You catch my drift? So if you could please help me by providing the word for 'Night' or 'Nightfall' in Japanese, you all would be really helpful.**

**As for the Harem, I've already decided on Temari and Tenten. Now remember, your votes do not entirely ensure the selection, it just helps make the process of choosing easier. Now, I may have forgot to say, but there will only be five woman in this Harem. I mean seriously, Naruto needs to revive his clan and...use the techniques learned from traveling over the world with the worlds greatest Super Pervert to use. (Hehe, no lemon. Although...nah...). But anyway, yeah, but I have also decided that there will be at least one OC. So that makes two more slots open and I can see right now in the polls the top five. Though remember those are not guaranteed. The poll closes this chapter and the final selections will be made by the next chapter.**

**People considered in Harem:**

**Hinata- 25 Votes *still kinda etchy about this, because as said, she is overused...a lot*  
**

**Sakura(Hahaha, who the fuck am I kidding? She aint getting shit! Haha)- 2 Votes *Seriously? .Fuck.*  
**

**Anko- 22 Votes  
**

**Shizune-9 Votes  
**

**Yugito- 11 Votes  
**

**Amaru- 7 Votes *I've always liked her character for some reason. Really considering it, although my ideas for the choosing are becoming more...easier.***

**Kin- 5 Votes  
**

**Tayuya- 9 Votes  
**

**Kyuubi- 13 *Actually went up*  
**

**Koyuki- 9 Votes  
**

**Shion- 14 Votes  
**

**Konan- 3 Votes  
**

**Sasame Fuuma- 11 votes**

**Hanna Inuzuka- 22 Votes**

**Ayame- 9 Votes  
**

**Mei- 15 Votes (Like her, good age, sexy, and just...damn...seems like she'd be a freak, if ya know what I mean. *sorry, inner pervert coming out*.)**

**Yugao- 10 Votes**

**Kurenai- 16 Votes  
**

**That's about it, if you have any other suggestions, post them in your review. Though remember, one of them is already guaranteed, just not tellin ya! Haha**

**That, and before I forget, I would like to thank each and every single reviewer as your feedback has been astonishing. I'd also like to thank ****XMetalBahamut** **for giving me these new Jutsu that will probably debut in the next chapter or the one after that. Also, HinaLuvLuvChan for her astonishing ideas and for her unintentional, yet helpful, help with me coming up with a name for Toshiro.**

_**Rokudaime56**_


	5. Discoveries and Assignments

_**Summary**_: Banished. Exiled. Cast aside. These things have shook the very foundations of his world. And yet his goal remains the same. To become powerful and to be a Kage level shinobi. In comes Hoshigakure, the Village Hidden in the Star. Enemies gather, alliances grow, and one trickster of a fox will surprise everyone. (Naruto/Harem)

**A/N: Welcome one and all to the official rewrite of the 'Village Hidden in the Stars'. New and improved, I hope you all enjoy it, oh so well. Please remember, read and review!**

**Rokudaime56**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Four: Discoveries and Assignments  
_**

* * *

_**Konohagakure, Hokage Tower**_

"What the HELL!" Tsunade's scream rocked the entire village.

"It's exactly as we told it, Godaime-sama." Kakashi replied, cringing at the Godaime Hokage's rage.

"Those...those...how dare they! They take advantage of Konoha's political and strategical weakness to snake their way into the Chunnin Exams when they knew i'd like to speak to this...Shodaime Hoshikage in person." Tsunade ranted, slamming her fist into her desk, splitting said desk in two and leaving a large dent in the floor.

"Hokage-sama, the shinobi that we confronted, was easily Sannin-level if not an extremely high level Anbu Captain. His chakra levels were enormous and he took our hits as if they were rain droplets. He blocked Sakura's punch with one finger. One finger. Then he was able to move freely even under my Kage Mane no Jutsu(Shadow Imitation Jutsu)." Shikamaru explained.

The Konoha 10 and Gai, Kakashi, and Asuma were standing in Tsunade's office, all patched up from their most recent battle against the mysterious shinobi. In truth, it was kinda nostalgic for Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma. Itachi's return no less than a few days after Oto and Suna's Invasion.

"That, Hokage-sama, and the shinobi that we faced were...low Sannin-level or at the very least Anbu-Captain level. They were amazing in their own right. The way they utilized their Jutsu and surroundings reminds me of you and Jiraiya-sama when you were in your prime." Kakashi stated.

Tsunade raised a golden eyebrow. "You, Kakashi, were defeated? That's hard to hear these days. One of these men that you attacked was a little below average height, had snow white hair, turqoise eyes, and a katana attached on his his back?" she asked and Kakashi nodded.

"That, judging from the bingo book, you just faced off against Shiro Hikari no Toshiro (Toshiro of the White Moon *I think*)." the Hokage replied, much to Kakashi's surprise.

"T-The Shiro Hikari?" Kakashi stuttered as Shikamaru and Neji hung their mouths open in shock.

Sakura rubbed her head, asking "What's so bad about this Shiro Hikari? Doesn't sound that bad."

"He's an S-Class shinobi from Yukigakure. He defected and went missing for years. It's said that about a year ago, he killed three members of _Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū(Seven Swordsmen of the Mist) _and severly injured the Yondaime Mizukage." Tsunade explained.

"Wow, wow, wow." Kiba interuppted, "Three of them? That's not possible! Just Hoshigaki Kisame is a bitch to deal with. But to kill three like him? That's just...wow."

Tsunade nodded. "Yes...he's...tough. The other two, I have no possible idea who they were. Although the other figure that you described, Asuma and Gai, seemed a lot like this Kimimaro person that Lee and Gaara fought some years ago. Does it not? Although I believed he was dead."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. We confirmed him dead of a fatal disease." Lee confirmed, saluting his Hokage.

The Godaime Hokage turned her stone cold, steel like gaze towards Tenten, who shivered just from the sheer intsensity of the glare.

"You! He...he...you saw the leader of the groups face. Am I correct?"

Tenten nodded vigorously, a blush spreading to her cheeks. "Y-yes Tsunade-sama. I did. Not much, but from what I saw...he...he...looked strangely similar to...Uzumaki Naruto...although his eyes were blood red and he didn't...act like Naruto would."

A cold silence followed these words. Things never did come easy, did they?

* * *

_**Forest of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)**_

Naruto and his two companions, Kimimaro and Toshiro, walked quietly.

"Naruto-san, what exactly is next on the agenda?" Toshiro asked in curiosity. The things that his soon to be Hoshikage did were at times...random.

"Well, the construction for the Village will be completed in a couple months. That...gives up an equal amount of time to set up trade and alliances with different nations. That, and we can use the time to openly recruit shinobi for the village, seeing as we only have a few, although they are strong." Naruto admitted.

"I see...so, where to first?" Kimimaro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you see, we will be splitting up for various different tasks." Naruto informed, "Kimimaro-san, will be establishing trade agreements with various different countries and Toshiro-san will be sent to establish our alliances with the various different shinobi villages."

"Okay, I see, but where to?" Toshiro asked.

"Let's see...for you Toshiro-san, you will make trips to Suna, Kiri, hopefully Takigakure, and maybe...maybe...Ame. Your assignment is as follows. You set up meetings with the leaders of the respective villages and promote alliances and trade for better protection and profits. You should know the drill by now. And while you are in each respective area, search the vacinity in which to find worth canidates for shinobi. We need them. I shall travel with you all the way to Suna, the rest is up to you." Naruto explained.

Next, he turned to Kimimaro. "I am sending you to create trade agreements with the Land of Waves and the Land of Spring. These two prosperous countries are doing well on their own and could benefit greatly from the economic boost that joining a trade agreement would have." Naruto ordered.

Toshiro groaned.

"Seriously? Suna? I'll melt over there before I even set foot inside of Suna. The desert is really, _really _hot! I don't like the desert. Why in Kami's name would you..." the man began on a rant, causing an irritating tick mark on the front of Naruto's face.

"Will you SHUT UP! You-" he began, his eyes turning blood red with black animalistic slits.

Luckily for the Hyouton weilder, Kimimaro decided to interject.

"Toshiro, it would be best if you did not argue with Naruto-sama, he gets easily irritated." he reminded.

Toshiro stopped in mid rant, before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Oops, sorry Hoshikage-sama."

Naruto sighed, thinking "I get no respect."

Shaking his head, the young soon to be kage sighed.

"You are dismissed."

* * *

**Sunagakure no Soto**

Kimimaro and Toshiro quickly and quietly entered Sunagakure.

It had been at least three days since their detachment from their lord, Namikaze Naruto, in which they would act as representatives for their village, Hoshigakure no Soto.

"Kami-sama hates me." Toshiro growled, stretching the collar of his cloak, trying to cool down. Honestly the white haired man hated the desert, mainly because of the heat and sand. His body, personality, and overall being was much like that of his Hyouton jutsu. Cold. So, he liked cold temperatures. So it was only natural for him to feel distressed.

Kimimaro on the other hand was feeling quite ok, seeing as he could really barely feel the heat since he had been sent to Suna a few months ago by Naruto-sama.

"So, Kimimaro, how do you think this will play out?" Toshiro asked as the two walked the busy streets of Suna.

"Well, the way Naruto-sama has it planned, it seems as if his plans will go successfully. However...things never go as they are planned." came the white haired mans partners reply.

Toshiro sighed. "True, true..."

The rest of the walk was silent and peaceful, well except that the two elite shinobi noticed pairs of eyes watching them. Hmph.

As they approached the Kazekage's central building, two guards stood outside.

"State your business foreigners." the one to the left said.

Chunnin. Huh. Had Suna actually become so weak that only Chunnin could defend the Kazekage?

Toshiro stepped up, holding up the Hoshikage's seal. "We are here on a diplomatic mission. We are under an oath of peace. Now then, if you would please move out the way." he said cooly.

The two guards stared at the two Hoshi shinobi, before nodding silently. "The Kazekage, will be honored to hear of your arrival."

* * *

_**Village of Tekein**_

"Hmm, so this is the home of the famous Kuchiki Clan. Wouldn't have thought that it was such a dump." Naruto said to himself, as he stood on a hill overlooking the ruined home of the famous Kuchiki clan.

The walled city had several sections broken off, the gate was in ruins, flames sprouting up from several points in the village, towers were broken and great amounts of chakra could be felt from the center of the village. Interesting.

"Well then, I will make my way to see what happened to the great Kuchiki Clan." Naruto said silently, before wisping away in the wind.

There was a battle to observe.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, okay, I'm sorry for the relatively boring and uneventful chapter. But...I wanted to leave stuff out for a reason. Lots of stuff will be happening in the next chapter. stuff that involves drama, fights, and new discoveries. (Godly Music)**

**Now you see, I would first like to say that I am immensly sorry to my fans and supporters for helping and voicing your opinion. I disappeared there for a second and I am sorry. That will not be happening again for a guarenteed three to four chapters. I just started High School a couple weeks ago and had to get the grades situated. You know, the annoying stuff. Anyway, I'm back now! *Parade in the background.***

**As for the Harem, I've already decided on Temari and Tenten. Now remember, your votes do not entirely ensure the selection, it just helps make the process of choosing easier. Now, I may have forgot to say, but there will only be five woman in this Harem. I mean seriously, Naruto needs to revive his clan and...use the techniques learned from traveling over the world with the worlds greatest Super Pervert to use. (Hehe, no lemon. Although...nah...). I have decided and if you do or don't like my choices, suck on it cause I took a lot of consideration into them.**

**People in Harem:**

**Hinata**

**Temari**

**Tenten**

**Hana Inuzuka**

**Anko**

**Well then, I hope you are all okay with my selections. Haha!**

**That, and before I forget, I would like to thank each and every single reviewer as your feedback has been astonishing. I'd also like to thank ****XMetalBahamut, Lykaos, and Hero's Valour ****for giving me these new Jutsu that will most _definitely _debut in the next chapter. Can't debut them without making the scene look fucking _EPIC!_**

_**Rokudaime56**_


	6. The Noble, the Monster, and the Kage

_**Summary**_: Banished. Exiled. Cast aside. These things have shook the very foundations of his world. And yet his goal remains the same. To become powerful and to be a Kage level shinobi. In comes Hoshigakure, the Village Hidden in the Star. Enemies gather, alliances grow, and one trickster of a fox will surprise everyone. (Naruto/Harem)

**A/N: Welcome one and all to the official rewrite of the 'Village Hidden in the Stars'. New and improved, I hope you all enjoy it, oh so well. Please remember, read and review!**

**Rokudaime56**

* * *

**_Chapter Five: The Noble, the Monster, and the Kage  
_**

* * *

_**Village of Tekein**_

Naruto appeared infront of the main gate. The site was...gruesome, to say the least. Bodies hung over the walls and on the ground. Swords, kunai, and craters littered the earth. The bodies seemed to be the guards and warriors of the Kuchiki clan.

Ah the Kuchiki Clan, one of the most feared clans in the world..., next to the Uchiha, Hyuga, and a few others. They were masters of the blade and negotiations that were known worldwide.

And so how could the members of such clan be slaughtered at their own haven? Only a monster could and would attack a relatively peaceful clan. And who attacked, Naruto would soon find out.

The two large chakra presences were clashing, so that Naruto could feel it even from the entrance. "Well then, let us see who is making all the ruckus." Naruto said, before taking off in a dash to the two colliding chakra's.

* * *

**_Sunagakure_**

**_Kazekage Office_**

Toshiro and Kimimaro quietly entered the Kazekage's office to see the red haired Kage battling the one undefeatable, nonnegotiable, invincible evil..._paperwork_.

Yes, even Gaara had been pulled into the never ending battle.

The teal eyes of the Kage moved towards the two shinobi, and they both stiffened. He had the same eyes as Naruto-sama. And they spoke of power.

"I see you are the Hoshikage's representatives to my village. I believe you had come here to...negotiate?" Gaara asked.

Toshiro spoke up, finding his voice first out of the two. "Yes, Kazekage-sama. Our Hoshikage wished it to happen."

"Naruto did, hmm? I would only wonder why he would not come speak to his friend himself, and not send his most trusted and elite shinobi."

Toshiro shook his head. "I would not know, Kazekage-sama, only that it must be important."

"Hmph, well take a seat, and let negotiations begin." Gaara said calmly, putting down his stack of papers he was signing.

* * *

_**Village of Tekein**_

_Clang! Clang!_

The sounds and clashes of katana's could be heard as Naruto arrived at the center of the ruined village. The sight that came to be could be worthy of the history books.

Two men stood in the center, one which seemed to be a complete berserker. He was a muscular shinobi, with a wild and aggressive appearance that seemed to fit his personality. He had tall spikey hair which was styled with small bells at its tips and wears an eyepatch on his right eye. He had green eyes, pronounced hairless eyebrow ridges and a huge scar running down the left side of his face. And, Kami help them, he was at least 6'7 in height!

The laugh echoing from him was enough to convince the blond kage that he was a monster. A true, monster.

And then in front of the monstrous man, was another who was smaller and leaner in stature, yet just as deadly it seemed. He was 5'11 in height with slate gray eyes and long black hair with two white pieces attached to the left and top of his head. Along his neck was a richly made white scarf. A sign of nobility. His left arm covered in blood and he knelt close to the ground, breathing ragged breaths.

This was Kuchiki Byakuya, the 28th Head of the Honorable Kuchiki Clan and one of the most well known nobles in the land.

And he was in a very bad life or death situation. Very bad.

Good thing neither had noticed his presence.

"Huh? And judging by your chakra, I thought you'd be an interesting opponent. Seems I was wrong once more. " the tall monstrous man stated.

Byakuya grunted, as he slowly got back to his feet, breathing hard and fast. "You have disgraced my clan. That cannot go without punishment."

Then, right before Naruto's eyes widened as small glowing sakura petals began to around Byakuya and yellow chakra seemed to manifest and swirl around the dark, large man.

"This is too much." Naruto said, before he moved with god-like speed in between the two opponents.

"What?" both combatants asked, surprised by the new arrival.

Byakuya observed the young man before him. The bright blonde hair, the almost shinning cerulean blue eyes, and that speed. "Namikaze...Minato?" the head of the Kuchiki clan gasped.

Naruto turned his head to the noble, smiling his infamous smile. "Nope, just Namikaze Naruto. His son."

Byakuya smirked at that. "A son...I see. Well then, Namikaze-san, a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, a pleasure it is." came the blondes reply. "How did you, the honorable head of the Kuchiki Clan, Kuchiki Byakuya, get defeated like this?"

"I have not yet lost." Byakuya countered, shaking his head. "A youngling such as you has no place to mock me. Besides, he landed a cheap shot."

Naruto scoffed. "Sure, sure. Well, i'm going to clean up the trash. Hold this for me." he handed the Kuchiki head a marked kunai with his very own seal on it.

"What's this for?" Byakuya asked.

Naruto smiled. "You'll see."

A chilling laughter seemed to radiate from nowhere, gaining both men's attention and actually sent chills down the blondes spine. Turning his head with a perplexed expression, Naruto sighed.

"Ha-ha...ha-ha-ha...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the man laughed, his dark, vibrant yellow chakra swirling around him. "Finally, an opponent with a good, fine amount of chakra. A worthy kill. Namikaze Naruto, I will kill you!"

Naurto face-faulted to the ground. "Just who is this guy?" he asked Byakuya. The noble answered, wincing as he clenched his left arm. "He is the Demon of Hell...Kenpachi Zaraki."

"Kenpachi...Zaraki..." Naruto muttered, before noticing an ominous shadow covering him.

"Don't lose your guard..." Kenpachi growled, raising his blade, "or else you'll die to fast." Bringing down his blade, Naruto's eyes widened and a blast of colossal blue and yellow chakra exploded around them as they clashed.

From the smoke of the blast, Byakuya was cast out, jumping back as far as he could.

The smoke lifted and the scene before the noble was...well, could be described as only one thing. Epic.

Naruto had stopped Kenpachi's ragged blade with a single kunai, and the two entered a lock struggling for control. In a poof and without handseals, two exact copies of Naruto appeared next to Kenpachi.

"Kage...Bunshin." Kenpachi said, stunned.

Byakuya looked on, _"For him to use such a technique with such skill and obvious mastery...he sure has grown up...that boy."_

Taking his chance, Naurto sent a kick to Kenpachi's ribs, which the monstrous man stopped with his free hand. Grunting, Naruto spun to his right away from Kenpachi, in an effort to gain distance, disengaging his kunai from Kenpachi and dropping it in the process.

As he did this, his two clones moved in.

Blocking a thrust from a clones kunai, Kenpachi elbowed the clone hard in the spine, and quickly stepped back to let the other clones punch pass by, before slicing him in half.

"Come on! Fight me. Your starting to bore." Kenpachi cackled, turning around to face the only one left. The original.

Unfortunately for him, Naruto had finished with a set of handsigns for a jutsu of his own creation.

_"Megurushi no Jutsu."_ Naruto called out.

The effect was immediate. From Naruto's hands a ball of light erupted from it and it's brightness caused Kenpachi to step back.

"What is this technique?" the behemoth asked.

Abruptly, just as soon as it had come, the light faded.

And a cry called out, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"There are hundreds of them..." Byakuya exclaimed.

And just like that, hundreds of poofs flooded the area, and the clearing was filled with orange and blonde.

Kenpachi grinned. Now the fun began.

He surged his chakra, before charging off into the crowd of Naruto's. He cut, stabbed, sliced, and decapitated every enemy(Naruto) in his path, sending a flood of information running back to the blonds head

"What?" Naruto exclaimed as the memories of his clones flooded him as they were destroyed.

"No, no, no I need more time." Naruto said, quietly, analyzing his situation. His clones were being destroyed far faster than he had anticipated and he was running kinda low on weapons.(Being that he didn't bring any, not expecting a battle or what not.)

"It seems now would be the most... opportune moment." Naruto muttered underneath his breath. Turning towards the few clones that weren't occupied being slaughtered, Naruto nodded to them.

"Do what you can. You have the chakra for it." Naruto instructed. The five clones nodded back to their creator.

"Ha-ha...HAHAHAHA! I'll kill you! I will kill you and have your head as a trophy!" Kenpachi roared as he neared the five clones protecting Naruto.

At these bloodthirsty words Naruto sweat dropped. _"Seriously? Why me?"_ the blond thought dryly, quickly gathering a very impressive amount of chakra and running through hand seals like a mad man.

And that is what he was, a mad man.

The first of the five clones ran up to the monstrous figure charging towards the real Naruto, intending to trip the behemoth by sliding beneath him. This clone was rewarded with being horizontally sliced in half the minute he came upon Kenpachi, a look of shock on his face.

"Almost there, almost there..." Naruto reassured himself as he would soon be finished with the seals.

Two other clones came upon Kenpachi, kunai in hand, ready to stab. They came down upon him and the monster smiled. "Ohh, this is getting interesting." he said to himself, smiling quietly to himself. It was then that a moment before the kunai would plunge into his shoulders and chest, that Kenpachi noticed the kunai's laced with chakra. Wind Chakra. Which meant...greater cutting opportunity.

And so blood littered the ground as the kunai struck, and the two clones smiled in triumph. The beast could bleed!

That was before in that same instant of triumph, the two clones were disperesed in one slash of Kenpachi's ragged blade.

"Ha! Haha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kenpachi laughed, relishing the pain and lust of battle.

"So you do have what's in you to cut." his eyes darkened. "Then I guess it's time to stop playing."

Naruto's sixth sensee cried out, and he turned to find Kenpachi behind him, arguably a good 20 feet away.

"Die!" he screamed, as he burst forward with incredible speed, dragging his ragged blade across the ground.

The last of Naruto's clones charged as well, and as they were cut down, Naruto's jutsu was finished.

"_Kyohaku Shittsui no Jutsu! (Star Fall Technique)_" Naruto screamed.

Byakuya blinked. This was a jutsu he had not heard of before.

The sky turned dark, and the air thickened as numerous, _hundreds _of what looked to be, tiny stars, appeared around Naruto. Then, the blond began to glow faintly, and outstretched his hands, before clenching them. The little stars grew into the size of his fists, and Naruto smiled. They were hot balls of pure chakra. Sparkling and dancing about as freely as the stars did at night. The opening jutsu of his village. Opening his hands, Naruto willed for the stars to attack the one who was marked by his _Megurushi _technique.

As the heated balls of chakra zoomed in towards Kenpachi Zaraki, the monster smiled. "So he does have some fight."

It was then that the stars were upon him. The first few missed or were dodged by Kenepachi, until the man was completely overwhelmed by the falling stars, bright lights filling the area.

Naruto smiled in triumph and Byakuya watched in awe, still holding his injured arm, as Kenpachi was bombarded by falling stars.

"So this is a technique...from the soon to be Hoshigakure?" Byakuya asked. A hand patted the noble on the shoulder.

"Yep, an original of mine. It did pretty damn good for it's first field test." Byakuya looked up at Naruto, who still wore that triumphant smile.

The lights died down and smoke filled the area, molten rock smell to it.

"How much heat did you put into it?" Byakuya asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, judging for how long I spent pouring chakra into it, it's pretty damn near lava in heat. Maybe just a tad bit below."

"Wow" was all Byakuya could say, as that was all he could come up with.

"Your damn right! That was hot as hell!" came a voice that was all to terrible for them to remember.

Once again, Naruto lost his smile as he was forced face first into the ground by a very hot hand. Byakuya was only barely able to react by moving out of the way the ragged blade heading his way.

Kenpachi stood over Naruto, bloody and steam radiating off of his body.

"That was pretty good. You have some decent fight in you. Let's see what more ya got." he challenged.

In response, Naruto flattened his palm against the ground, and channeled his chakra into it, creating a complete Rasengan which exploded the ground beneath them. This threw Kenpachi, who laughed, off of Naruto, who then quickly regained his footing and dashed out of the chunks of rock and smoke at Kenpachi, appearing before the large man.

Naruto threw a punch, which Kenpach caught with an open hand, before slamming his leg down in a powerful kick that landed on Kenpachi's neck, sending him down into the ground. As the blond backed up, Kenpachi's blade shot through the dust and cut him on his cheek. In response, Naruto grabbed the wrist that held the blade, pulled Kenpachi and landed a solid punch on the man, blood spurted, but Kenpachi was not down. His free hand managed to grab him by the throat and create a steel grip on Naruto's windpipe.

The blonds cerulean eyes widened, and he gasped for air. Then, in a moment of desperation, he began forming one handed seals, before silently calling out, _"Taiyō furea (Solar Flare)"_

Light gathered at the tips of his fingers, before expanding across the immediate area, flooding it with blinding light. The strongest bit of light right in Kenpachi's eyes, making him drop Naruto to the ground and allowing him to escape.

This left Kenpachi relatively blind. But instead of screams of worriment, Naruto met laughter.

"You must be bullshitting me! Hahaha! But your doing a good job. A good job. I'm going to enjoy killing you!" Kenpachi laughed, as he quickly slashed his blade behind him, slashing a sneaking Naruto across the chest. Blood littered the ground.

The blond jumped several feet back, clutching his injured chest. "Damn." he cursed.

"Well, that was pathetic. Ohh, my sights back. What a shame." Kenpachi noted.

Naruto growled, the wound was deep. His eyes turned a demonic blood red with animalistic slits as ominous red chakra swirled around him. "It's time to finish this."

Kenpachi sighed. "So you've gotten serious, huh?"

Naruto screamed in rage, before holding out his right hand. The chakra seemed to place itself onto his outstretched hand, forming a complete Rasengan.

"_Die._" Naruto called out, before he charged the man with amazing speed.

"Hmph." Kenpachi murmured, before feeling the vicious onslaught of the demonic force behind that chakra. "Shit." he cursed. Quickly, he gathered all of his energy(that wasn't saved behind his eyepatch) and raised his blade.

Naruto screamed once more as the two collided, Naruto's swirling vortex of chakra, the Rasengan, and Kenpachi's energy laced blade.

A strong gust of wind was brought forth as the two forces collided. Red vs. Yellow energy.

And just as quickly as it had started, it ended, in a glorious unveiling of light. Before it all imploded on itself, creating a massive explosion, causing Byakuya to move himself further away from the two.

The explosion soon ended and the smoke dispersed to reveal that the two attacks had negated each other, with Naruto's empty hand against Kenpachi's blade. Naruto's now cerulean blue eyes stared at Kenpachi in shock, before a sharp pain laced across his body from his stomach. Slowly, he looked down to find Kenpachi's blade embedded in his stomach, blood seeping out of the wound.

Kenpachi sneered. "You were good. But not good enough, boy."

All Naruto could do was gape as his vision blurred. Kenpachi removed his blade from his body, and threw Naruto to the ground.

"Naruto!" Byakuya called, lifting his blade up.

The last thing Naruto heard before all went black was, _"Chire, Senbonzakura"_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"Ugh, that man is a freak!" Naruto groaned.

He looked around, at his surroundings, "Where-"

Darkness was what he saw. Along with rock, with frozen tundra and flamming blue grass all around him. It stretched for miles, far from human and demon sight. Several lifeless trees filled the area around him, and the very shadows themselves seemed to move.

Snow fell before him, and Naruto stood. Slate grey clouds hung around a moon, which seemed to have a somewhat comforting effect on the shinobi.

"Okay, where the hell am I?"

The last thing he remembered was being impaled by that man, Kenpachi Zaraki's, blade through the stomach after a fierce fight. He had been surrounded by a ruined city. Now it was this.

So where was he now? The only place that was this dark were the caves of Kage no Kuni, the only place with snow, that he knew of, was Yuki no Kuni, and he had never seen blue fire.

_'On this plain of never-ending shadow and ice.' _he wondered in one of those rare philosophical moments that Shikamaru would kill for.

"So," came a voice, deep and smooth as the sea, yet calm and cautioned. Naruto nearly jumped out of his pants, although he kept his composure. He turned at the speed of light(which was mostly true) to come face to face with a shadowy man.

He stood taller than Naruto, at about six feet, with unkempt facial hair, long dark raven black hair, sunglasses, dressed in a long flowing overcoat that flares out into ragged ends, as if on fire. The outline of his clothing was an Azure blue, and a strap was attached to his back and chest, which held a sheathed katana on the mans back.

"Tell me. Can you hear my name? Over the foxes whispers?" the man took a step forward, lowering his glasses to reveal glowing Azure eyes. "Can you call out to me" he whispered, before speaking something else. And upon whispering said words, Naruto felt a chill run up his spine and he felt a strange new sensation. As if he'd found a hidden part of himself.

Naruto blinked. He had heard it. The fox was surprisingly quiet. Strange. "_Konpeki Mūnsaikuru_?"

Suddenly the chill returned and Naruto gasped in both surprise and pleasure.

The man grinned, his eyes flashing in victory. "So you _can _hear, after all these years of that damn fox plugging your ears."

"The fox?" Naruto parroted, his features quickly contorting into rage. "What does _he_ have to do with anything?"

"Do not be so quick to hate, child," a deep comforting gathered around Naruto's and the shadows around them darkened, "If it were not for that beast, you would likely have failed to survive your rough childhood. Blocked me from you, he may have, but kept you alive, he did, even if it was in self-interest. No, scratch that. All he's ever done has been in his self-interest. Selfish fox. Just as his letting you hear me is."

"What?" Naruto looked shocked. "But how?"

"He protected you when I could not," the man responded. "He healed you when others would have waned away into nothing. He soothed you when sleep would not come to your young mind."

"But that was all _his _fault to begin with!" Naruto protested loudly. "If he hadn't attacked Konoha, then he wouldn't have gotten his fuzzy butt sealed, and I would have had a normal life!"

"Do not be so quick to judge," the Chevalier Azure soothed. "The fault of the Nine-tails' attack lies in the Uchiha and their accursed bloodline. The one named Madara…Uchiha"

The mans eyes flashed a bright azure, "Were it not for that evil man, the beast would not be where he is and we would have met much, much earlier."

Naruto registered that. He had heard that name...somewhere. "I see." Naruto said lamely. He glanced around, somewhat unnerved by the man's unblinking gaze. "So…what are you? Who are you?"

There was huff from the man in front of him, almost like an amused chuckle, but Naruto dared not imagine he was right. Despite this, the mans tone was serious when it responded, "I am the piece of your soul dedicated to fighting. I am the part of you that never gives up, even when your body is frail and defeated."

There was something powerful in the mans voice as it continued, his pitch rising, "I am the Wrath of Heaven, the instrument with which you slay your foes. I am the lord of all things shadow, the master of all things dark and filled with misery! I am the frigid bite of death!"

"I am the Lord of Outer Night, King of all things Shadow, Lord of the Lone Crescent Moon, and the brother of the Crimson Moon." his voice seemed to get deeper and his body seemed to grow taller.

"I am your sword and your shield, the Azure Knight of Heaven and I shall protect you until the bitter end!" — his voice rose to a shout — "I am _Konpeki Mūnsaikuru_!" (Azure Mooon Cycle)

He bowed his head submissively, startling Naruto with the foreign gesture, then unsheathed the katana on his back, "Now command me, and together..._raze your enemies to the ground_!"

A sudden feeling of power rushed through his body, and he felt like he could do anything, beat anyone, and overcome any obstacle. It was like molten lava flowing through his veins and with nothing but confidence, he reached out to touch the sharp tip of his zanpakutou's blade.

The strange world disappeared in a flash of light.

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Naruto woke with a gasp, his head aching and his stomach sore. It felt as though he'd been run through with a katana, as though the metal had pierced the flesh of his belly and been left there to bleed him out.

Wait, that did happen.

A grunt was heard not too far away from him, and Naruto slowly raised himself up, to find the sight of Byakuya surrounded by several...thousand cherry blossoms, and a non eyepatch wearing Kenpachi.

"No more easy going. I won't give up." Naruto muttered, standing up.

He stood in one fluid motion, fingers wrapping around the hilt of a sword that he'd never had before, but one that sent a satisfied rush through his veins. The world halted before his frigid gaze, his sapphire eyes sweeping the forest around him, narrowed in cold fury he'd never felt before. His grasp on his sword tightened.

"Naru…to," Byakuya exclaimed. Kenpachi raised an eyebrow. "I thought I killed you..."

Naruto focused his icy gaze on the Demon of Hell, words tumbling past his lips before he knew what he was saying, _"__Eien no tasogare o shihai, __Konpeki Mūnsaikuru_" (Reign the Eternal Twilight, Azure Moon Cycle)

Everyone waited for something to happen, but nothing did, and Kenpachi smiled, a look of hunger in his eyes. He scoffed, "Was something supposed to happen?"

Then he noticed the look in Naruto's eyes. This was not the Namikaze Naruto that he had heard about.

In a blur, Naruto had moved to stand in front of Kenpachi, already in mid swing. Startled, Kenpachi rose his blade up in a desperate attempt to block the attack. Steel glinted and sparks flew as the two blades clashed. Kenpachi was shocked at the amazing speed of his enemy.

Naruto removed himself from the blade lock. Instantly, Naruto was upon him again, both hands grasping the hilt as his blade came down in a graceful arc. Kenpachi grinned, but was startled when as Naruto's blade connected to his own, a shadowy outline laced his blade. "A charged attack!" Kenpachi realized, quickly jumping back from the danger.

This gave Naruto the chance to jump above him, bringing his own blade in a downward arc._ "Kage Fenilkkusu"_ (Shadow Phoenix)

The sky seemed to darken slightly, as Naruto brought his blade down, and in that slash of empty air, a deep cry was heard. A Phoenix, made of pure dark shadow, erupted from the blade. The Phoenix was in dark fire, with an Azure outline. The Phoenix, the warbird of the Azure Knight.

The bird swooped low in to attack Kenpachi, who screamed out in rage. A column of yellow electric chakra raised from his body, and the phoenix collided into it, before exploding in an eruption of shadow.

The smoke cleared to find a panting Kenpachi, and Naruto standing a few feet away.

In a beserker rage, Kenpachi charged Naruto again, facing his icy foe. Gracefully Naruto blocked, parried and dodged each of Kenpachi's attacks, and landed a blow of his own with one. The beserker was riddled in blood.

"How did you get so strong? What is that power? Where did that sword come from?" Kenpachi questioned as he was wounded further.

Naruto did not answer, it was as if he was possessed. Holding his hand out, a black-azure laced ball of energy gathered at his fingertips. _"Kage no H__ō_y_ō_" (Embrace of Shadows)

Kenpachi's eyes widened as the shadows around him zoomed at him, encasing him. He tried to call upon his energy, but he could not feel it. The shadows were sucking the very essence of energy from him. "Damnit."

However, Naruto was not reacting at all. Calmly, he pointed the ball of black-azure laced ball of energy at Kenpachi. "It's over now." the ball of energy launched itself at Kenpachi, dissapearing, before reappearing in the form of a thousand shadow blades.

"Feel the judgement of the Lord of Outer Night, the Lord of the Eternal Shadow. Feel the icy embrace of death, _Shi Reitō Hōyō_" (Death's Frozen Embrace)

Clenching his hand into a fist, blades of energy embedded themselves into the now weakened Kenpachi. Then, he dispersed the shadow, leaving a bleeding, kneeling Kenpachi covered in spots of ice.

Calmly, Naruto walked over to the beserker, and brought his blade against his throat. "Yield." came his icy demand.

Kenpachi huffed and puffed, before sighing. "You have...defeated me...I yield. That is a warriors promise."

Naruto nodded. "Now I have a proposition for you. Either I kill you now, and never let you get your revenge for this defeat. Or, I let you live, you join my village, and you get another chance at defeating me. Which one will it be?" Naruto asked, although he already knew the answer.

A dark gleam was found in Kenpachi's eyes. "I'll join! And I vow, to kill you!"

Naruto sighed. "Well then. Byakuya-" he began, before being interrupted.

"I'll join your village, I will not be demeaned by being asked to join a village. You should be honored to be near me." Byakuya said haughtily, before letting a tiny smile appear on his face. "You have the loyalty of the Kuchiki clan."

Naruto smiled. "Mission Accomplished." he exclaimed, before looking down at his blade. "You did a great job, _Konpeki Mūnsaikuru._"

* * *

**Well, well, well a chapter well done I would say. A lot more action than intended, but ehh. I told you all that the sucky chapter before this was just readying you up for this. Hahaha. The beginnings of the Celestials are in the making. Three people are down (Toshiro, Kenpachi, and Byakuya) with several more on the way. Just to tell you, I will not go into a fight for each member of the Celestials. I think I might skip forward in time a bit, for the next chapter. **

**Now you see, I would first like to say that I am immensely happy to my fans and supporters for helping and voicing your opinion. I disappeared there for a second and I am sorry. Drama at home. All of us get it.**

**KENPACHI ZARAKI HAS ARRIVED! Haha, a neat little twist don't you think? Haha. More, more Jutsu, please. Yes, in order for Hoshigakure no Soto to flourish, we must have more justu. Hoshi ninjutsu are more like a mix between fire and lightning. Yeah. That and light.**

**Now, as for Naruto's Zanpaktou, I wanted to make it original so I put it in French(that, and I couldn't find a decent translator for Japanese. If you guys could tell me of a few, it would be greatly appreciated) I'll go into detail with powers and what not in the next chapter, but it's basically a mix of Zangetsu and Hyournimaru, kinda sorta. I'll explain later. If any of you have any suggestions for powers and techniques for the Zanpaktou, please, voice them. Also, i'm thinking of changing something clothing wise on Naruto when he goes into Shikai, I already know for Bankai, but Shikai is a mystery. So any additions to clothing, or clothing changes ideas will be welcome as well.**

**That, and before I forget, I would like to thank each and every single reviewer as your feedback has been astonishing. I'd also like to thank ****XMetalBahamut, Lykaos, and Hero's Valour ****for giving me these new Jutsu that weredebuted in the chapter. I told you I couldn't debut them without making the scene look fucking _EPIC! _Oh, sorry Hero's Valour for not debuting your jutsu yet, but the situation for Naruto to use just simply didn't occur. But I have an idea of who could use it...(cliffhanger!)**

**So please, R&R and I hope you've enjoyed this.**

_**Rokudaime56**_


	7. Hoshikages Wrath

_**Summary**_: Banished. Exiled. Cast aside. These things have shook the very foundations of his world. And yet his goal remains the same. To become powerful and to be a Kage level shinobi. In comes Hoshigakure, the Village Hidden in the Star. Enemies gather, alliances grow, and one trickster of a fox will surprise everyone. (Naruto/Harem)

**A/N: Welcome one and all to the official rewrite of the 'Village Hidden in the Stars'. New and improved, I hope you all enjoy it, oh so well. Please remember, read and review!**

**Rokudaime56**

* * *

**_Chapter Six: Hoshikages' Wrath_**

* * *

**Hoshigakure no Soto**

**A Year and Six Months After the events in Chapter Six**

"Greetings, my dear, dear Celestials." a smooth voice, smooth as ice, greeted.

In a secret room in the Hoshikage Tower, the meeting of the Juushi Tenno Ningen, The Fourteen Celestial Beings, the Captain's and Commanders of the Hoshikage's forces, gathered.

The room was faintly lit by several pockets of rare gems that were found in the caves of Kage no Kuni, and there was little decoration besides the Hoshikage's standard, Two swords crossed through a soaring Phoenix, with seven stars above it. The main colors were black with outlines of blue.

In the center of the room, was a long table that was used for the meetings. Fifteen seats were stationed there, thirteen reserved for the Celestials, and the fourteenth seat reserved for the Hoshikage himself.

The Celestial's were placed as the head of one of fourteen divisions, with the Hoshikage being the leader of the the divisions as a whole. As such, they were referred to by their followers as 'taicho', their seconds being 'fukutaicho', and for the leader of the entire force being the '_Sōtaichō'. _

Almost every Celestial owns and has mastered their Zanpaktou, the representation of the souls, and are therefore considered the strongest combatants in the village, outside of the Hoshikage of course. Of course, there are several Celestials who either don't have a Zanpaktou or use their own.

Here in the heart of Hoshigakure no Soto, sat the Celestial's.

The men and women that formed the elite organization's sat on each side of the meeting table.

The first man was an old man with red eyes a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. There are many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, suggesting numerous battles in his past. He wore black robes with a white obi sash around his waist. He wore a light red haori with 13 individual black stars, shaped as diamonds, laced across the bottom, draped over his back. On the back of his haori the number of his division shined in a dark black in a rhombus. His number was one. This was the _Hatsu Tenkai_(First Celestial), Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He was searched out by Namikaze Naruto in the Mountain's outlying Hi no Kuni, and a duel was fought between them that would decide his joining of the village or not. The fight was close and in the end Naruto had lost, yet had gained the respect of the old man, who decided to 'stretch his old bones' by joining the village.

Next was a dark-skinned woman with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair, which she kept up in a ponytail. She wore a tight fitting, exploiting her rather large breasts, sleeveless and backless undershirt, underneath her own black and orange Haori which, embroidered in the rhombus, was the number Two. This was Yoruichi Shihoin, 22nd Head of the Shihoin Clan and the _Niban Tenkai_(Second Celestial). She was recruited by Naruto, whom he met in a Hot Spring Village off the border of Takigakure, to which he invited her to join his village. She of course refused, but did not outright put it out of her mind. She challenged that if he could beat her in a game of tag, she would join. Well, after about a three day game of tag, Naruto finally bested her, beating her with his prized Hirashin no Jutsu, which he had been saving.

Next was a man with blue eyes and shoulder-length blond hair that is combed into three points, with two in the back of his head and a third combed to cover his left eye. He also wore an emerald and grey Celestial haori, with the number three emroidered inside the rhombus on his back. This was Kira Izuru, The _Sanban Tenkai_(Third Celestial). When recruited by Naruto, Izuru did not really decline, but was being lazy and immovable. It was after a well placed prank(yes, I said prank) did he wake up from his lazy stupor and allow him to accept his offer.

After that was a woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Celestial uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is worn as a large braid in front. On the back of her haori was the number four. This was Retsu Unohana, the_ Daiyon Tenkai_(Fourth Celestial) and the chief medical officer in the village. Her expertise in medicine is said to rival that of Tsunade herself! It is a well kept secret on how Naruto persuaded her to join the village. A secret indeed.

Next was a man with brown eyes and jaw-length blonde hair with a straight cut and many of his facial expressions revealed his upper teeth. He wore a black and white celestial haori, and embroidered on his back was the number five. This was Hirako Shinji,The_ Fifusu Tenkai_(Fifth Celestial), and one of Naruto's closest comrades. The two met during an attack on a bandit outpost in the land of stone and quickly became friends.

The next man was one who owed his life to Naruto and one who was head of one of the most prominent clans in Hoshigakure, the Kuchiki Clan. This was Byakuya Kuchiki, the 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan and the _Shikkusu Tenkai_(Sixth Celestial) He wore the number six on the back of his Haori.

After him was a man of medium size, with long loose red hair, pale skin and blues as cold as ice. A shady man, one who also owes his life to Namikaze Naruto. He wore the standard Celestial haori, and on the back was the number seven. This was the Sebunsu Tenkai(Seventh Celestial), DuMorne Voltaire.

Next was a tall man with grey eyes and long wavy brown hair, tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He was wearing a a straw hat (called a sakkat) and a pink, flowered ladies kimono, which he draped across his shoulders and over his red and white haori. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. Although his haori and obi sash are cheap, his pin-wheel hairpins are very expensive. This was the Hachi Tenkai(Eighth Celestial), Shunsui Kyoraku.

After that was a female of medium size, with dark brown hair that stretched down to her shoulders and emerald green eyes. She was a...well liked member of the group by Naruto, having met him, tried to kill him, and then 'made peace' with him through submission (take that is you'd like). Dressed in a black and green Celestial haori, this was the Daikyū Tenkai(Ninth Celestial), Altinaire Senna

Next was the well known Hitsugaya Toshiro, former right hand man of the Hoshikage, though still one of the kages most esteemed comrades and friends. He wore a blue and white Celestial haori. This was the DaijūTenkai(Tenth Celestial).

After him came Kenpachi Zaraki, the Demon of Hell. Though defeated by the Hoshikage, he is still held in high regard to have stressed the Kage out so early. Still, despite his defeat, he constantly challenges Naruto to duels and rematches, which Naruto casually shrugs off, furtherly annoying and irritating Kenpachi. He wore a tattered white and black Celestial haori. This was the Jūichi Tenkai(Eleventh Celestial).

Next was a tall light-skinned man with messy, light-blond colored (almost pale) hair and gray eyes that are usually shadowed by his hat. He always wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals (_geta_) and a bucket, he also wears a dark green shirt and pants that go with his changed Celestial haori, having it a black with white diamonds instead of the standard uniform. This was the utterly humble and perverted Urahara Kisuke, Head of the Research and Development Institute and the Jūini Tenkai(Twelfth Celestial).

One of the last, but certainly not least was a tall man with a somewhat emaciated appearance, which occasionally causes him to cough up blood. His hair is worn long, almost reaching his waist. He wears it parted on the left side with one long piece that tends to fall over his right eye. He has green eyes. He wears a white and red Celestial haori. This was Ukitake Jushiro, The Sātin Tenkai(Thirteenth Celestial).

And for the head of the fourteenth division was a man of medium height, with amethyst eyes and dark brown hair. His face was lean and clean, and held a sort of high stance. His eyes were cold and calculating. This man, dressed in a purple and black Celestial garb, was named Okeua Kuroi. The Black Fang and the Fōtin Tenkai(Fourteenth Celestial).

At the head of the table was the leader of the Celestials and the leader of all Hoshigakure. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. _The Az__ū__ru Kyō _(The Azure Lord). Since his...enlightenment, his change of color had changed quite noticeably. He now wore a long short sleeved black coat with azure blue flames along the edges. In kanji on the back of the coat was 'Shodaime Hoshikage', on both shoulders was his standard in azure blue. On the side of his seat lay a Zanpaktou known, feared, and respected throughout the room, his _Konpeki Mūnsaikuru__(Azure Moon Cycle)._The hilt was an azure blue and the sheath a deep shadowy black. The guard was one of an inverted diamond.

After the greeting Naruto smiled. "Now then, let's get this meeting on the show. Yamamoto-san, I believe you had important news to discuss?" he announced, and raised his hand to let the old battle weary man proceed.

Yamamoto nodded, confirming the Kage's words. "Indeed, I have new information on the movements of Akatsuki. It seems as if they on the move once more. Word has reached us that Sunagakure has been besieged by two members, Deidara of Iwagakure and Akasuna no Sasori in an attempt to capture the host of the One-Tailed Bijuu, Shukaku. Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure no Soto." he announced in all seriousness.

All those present sucked in a breath.

Kyoraku began, "To be so bold! How dare Akatsuki strike at one of our allies."

Yamamoto nodded. "Bold indeed. And the news also states that Deidara managed to capture the Kazekage as well. They are currently being tracked down by Maito Guy and Hatake Kakashi, along with their fellow squad members and the Suna Elder Chiyo. They will be upon them soon, although if it will be soon enough will be the question."

The room fell silent. They had either two choices. Either they sit and wait for the Konoha shinobi to do what they do best and fail, or Hoshigakure sends in reinforcements. All knew what their kage's command would be.

But they did not expect the overwhelming sense of energy to erupt from their angered kage. Naruto's eyes were quickly changing between the demonic red of the Kyubi and the azure blue of his Zanpaktou.

His voice roared out. "This cannot be tolarated! Not one bit. We will meet this with an iron fist. Hitsugaya-taicho!," he called, and Toshiro snapped to attention, "Kuchiki-taicho." Byakuya's head snapped to attention. "You are to leave immediately to rescue the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. If any shinobi, whether it be Akatsuki or Konoha, try to intercept you, kill them with all haste. If things go down for the worst, you know what to do." came the order of the Shodaime Hoshikage. "Now move, now!" The two shinobi did not need to be told once more, and they were quickly enveloped by light and dispersed into tiny little stars. The Hoshigakure shunshin.

Naruto seemed to cool down soon after that, and motioned for Unohana, who also had knews, to speak.

"We have sent in our applications for the Chunnin Exams that are to be hosted in Konoha and have been accepted. I simply say this to remind you that we must have faith in our gennin and that by doing this, we may have our Village be introduced into the Five Great Shinobi Nations, an honor we all would surely like." she said, smiling her smile.

Naruto nodded. "Indeed, an honor it would be. Anybody else?" No answer.

"Well then, I call this meeting adjourned!"

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Kage Tower, Rooftop

Naruto stood over the newly constructed and finished Hoshigakure no Soto. It's location was a relative secret to all those outside of Kage no kuni, all though those that inhabit the island know the location by heart.

A familiar croak was heard behind him, and Naruto turned to find his advisor and mentor, Jiraiya of the Sannin, walking up to him him.

"Hello, Ero-Sennin." Naruto greeted, causing the great shinobi to face fault. This caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow, thinking that for someone so old, he may have pulled a muscle with that.

"How many times, brat, do I have to tell you, to stop calling me 'Ero-Sennin'. I much prefer the Gallant and Magnificent Jiraiya!" the Sannin cried out.

However, Naruto payed no attention as he plucked some earwax from his ear. "You say something?" he asked, going on autopilot.

Jiraiya's eyes twitched in silent fury, before he quickly regained himself, and spoke calm and collected.

"So I take it you've heard about Gaara?"

He could not see the intensity in the eyes of his former student, but he sure as hell could feel it.

"They will soon find my fury is one that destroys cities. Mountains crumble at my will. oceans rise and the rises for an onslaught unseen by the world at my command. The darkness and shadow shall creep over Akatsuki, and my night shall bring no dawn." Naruto spoke darkly as the air around them thickened.

Jiraiya said nothing, knowing how touchy Naruto was when his friends were in danger. "Will you go?" asked the Toad Sage.

"Only if I am called for." Naruto said solemly, closing his eyes. And for a moment, Jiraiya's eyes must have fooled him, a tall man covered in robes of shadow stood next to Naruto with his hand on the young mans shoulder. "And they have best hope that I am not."

"Well then Ero-Sennin-" Naruto continued before being whacked on the head.

"Dammit gaki! I told you not to call me that!" the sage screamed. Naruto growled at his teacher in challenge, and tackled him. Resulting in a brief, yet violent wrestling struggle, eventually finding Jiraiya in a head lock.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" screamed Naruto as he tightened his grip.

"Ero-SENNIN!" Jiraiya choked out.

"DAMN RIGHT IT IS!" confirmed Naruto before he bunts the perverts ass into a building.

"I'll have repairs on that in no time."

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

**Akatsuki Base, Borders**

"Sakura!" Chiyo called out to her comrade as Haruno Sakura was cut by a poisoned weapon.

"Too late." Sasori announced, as he went in for the kill.

Chiyo had to act fast, or else Sakura would die! As the Iron Sand came in for the kill something rather strange happened.

Several faintly glowing cherry blossoms floated into the Suna Elder's vision, and the next thing she knew, thousands of cherry blossoms stormed into the cave and blocked the attacking iron sand.

"Hmm?" Sasori hummed, surprised by this new entry. However, to his surprise once more, the entire body of the Third Kazekage was frozen by some unseen force.

"Who are you?" Chiyo asked as Sakura looked on in surprise.

"Allies of Suna," came the reply of one, the tallest of the pair.

"Hoshigakure Shinobi." finished the shorter of the two.

If Sasori could raise an eyebrow, he would have.

"Ohh, so your the new shinobi trash that has entered the field? Hmm."

Chiyo sighed in relief. "So the news was caught in time."

Before them stood Celestials of the Hoshikage's Court, respective Captain's of the 6th & 10th Division.

Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kuchiki Byakuya.

It was as they stood infront of the Suna elder that Chiyo noticed their Celestial uniforms.

_"Celestials? To have sent in two of them together...that Hoshikage of theirs must be something." _Chiyo thought.

Sakura stood confused. "Allies of Suna? Hoshigakure? So these are them..." she stared up at her saviours.

It was then that Byakuya's cold eyes glanced upon her, cold anger in them. "Back away, _girl_." he ordered, and she obeyed, slowly backing up to Chiyo.

"Hmm, what a treat. Kuchiki Byakuya, famous head of the prestigious Kuchiki Clan. And the White Lotus himself, Hitsugaya Toshiro. What an honor." Sasori exclaimed, his voice excited.

"Akasuna no Sasori, an honor indeed." came Byakuya's cold reply.

"Ohh, for one so young to know my name, such an honor," replied Sasori "However, you are dampering my plans to kill the hag and girl. So please, step out of the way."

Toshiro turned towards Chiyo. "Where is Gaara?"

Chiyo looked down solemnly. "Gone, from both this place and world. He was carried off by the blonde haired one and followed by Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke."

"I see," Toshiro said, before reaching into a pocket for a scroll, "then I guess his fury will be tested."

"Wait, before you summon _him_, Gaara is gone, but he has not been for long. I can still save him." Chiyo insisted.

"Can you now?" Toshiro questioned, his curiosity sparked at the thought of saving one of the dead.

"Yes, but I need time that I certainly don't have trying to fight my twisted grandson. Please, hold off Sasori and allow me to save Gaara." Chiyo told them.

Toshiro paused, taking it all into considering, before nodding and looking at Byakuya, who nodded in return. "As allies of Suna, we shall help you in your darkest hour. Now go!" Byakuya replied.

Chiyo nodded, before summoning a confused Sakura. "Come now Sakura."

"But-" the medic nin tried, but was interrupted.

"NOW!" came the firm order.

And with that the two headed after Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Not so fast!" Sasori roared, whipping his hands about, allowing his puppet to break free from Toshiro's prison of ice and head after the two women. That was before a wall of Ice was summoned to block it's path.

"Your opponents are us." Toshiro called out, as he and Byakuya unsheathed their respective Zanpakuto.

"So be it." Sasori said, bringing the Third Kazekage closer.

Moments later, the action began.

"Die." Sasori said nonchalantly, charging the Third Kazekage towards the two Hoshi Shinobi.

"I never did like puppets." Toshiro said to his partner, before uttering one word underneath his breath, _"Shunpo"_

At that instant, the white haired man's body flickered, before vanishing from his spot and appearing behind the charging puppet. "Hmph, pathetic." he muttered, and in a flash, the Third Kazekage's puppet body was cut into shreds by the gleaming steel of Toshiro's blade.

He glared at a stunned Sasori out of the corner of his eyes. "Your next."

Sasori growled in frustration and anger, narrowing his eyes. That was before Toshiro vanished from his sight, and his sixth sense told him to look up. And look up he did, to find the man in mid-swing above him. However, as he swung, a sentence echoed from his lips, an order if Sasori was correct.

_"Sôten ni zase, Hyôrinmaru." (Sit upon the Frozen Heavens, Ice Ring)_

From the downward arc of the blade, a winding, icy blue Japanese dragon soared, its eyes red and its jaw wide. It was headed straight for him and he was too surprised to even think of dodging.

The dragon connected to the Puppet Master and a small blizzard resulted from the impact, ice spewing everywhere.

Toshiro landed next to Byakuya in a crouched position, blade poised in a guard position.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the white haired mans actions. "You must be in a hurry, to release Hyorinmaru so quickly." he began.

Toshiro scoffed. "Our orders were to deal with them accordingly. No mercy. No reprieve. We are to kill or be killed. Remember Kuchiki-san, of what our duty is."

Byakuya's eyes darkened. "Guard your tongue well, _child_, before I carve into your mind why I am considered on par with _Yoruichi_."

"Child?" Toshiro smiled coldly as his left eye twitched, "well, if you want to have personal expeirence on what this...child can do...we'll see if you can handle it." he challenged, gripping his blade and partner tightly.

However, before Byakuya could reply, laughter filled the cave.

"Oh, oh, ohh. What a sight." came the voice. "Sasori." Byakuya muttered, entering a defensive stance.

A figure rose out of the ice, covered in a tattered and ice covered Akatsuki robe. He was hunched, before straightening his stance. Almost as if stretching his joints.

It was then that the cloak fell off of his shoulder, revealing Sasori in all of his puppet glory.

Sasori was a puppet! With a pair of spinning claws attached to the backsides, a holder for four scrolls on the back, a stinger in the empty and open stomach cavity, a compartment in the right chest, and a core in the left, his eyes were wide open in a maniacal-like way, as opposed to his normal calm looking eyes.

"It sure has been a while...since I last used myself." Sasori said more to himself than to his enemies, as if reminiscing or something like that.

Turning his gaze towards his two opponents, Sasori grinned. "Let's see if your worth it." he challenged, before leaving his perch from Toshiro's ice, charging the two warriors.

Toshiro was the first to take action, taking a charge as well. Jumping up into the air above Sasori, Toshiro spun in a downward arc towards the charging puppet master, his blade pointed down to pierce his body. In response, Sasori moved with snake like grace to the side, allowing for Toshiro to stab Hyourinmaru into the ground. At this, Toshiro spun his body to deliver a wide arced kick to Sasori puppet body.

Crossing his arms, Sasori manged to block Toshiro's kick, and if with his left hand, grabbed the Celestial's ankle. Toshiro's eyes widened slightly, before calming down into a restless storm. Sasori heaved and tossed Toshiro into the air.

"Die." Sasori commanded, raising his hand and allowing for countless poisoned senbon to fly towards the airborne Celestial.

In desperation of this predicament, Toshiro used shunpo to avoid many of the senbon, before landing on the ground and with a graceful swing of his sword, created a wall of ice to stop the senbon.

"What the-" a serious heat could be felt behind the Ice wall that Toshiro had made, and the source of that heat made Toshiro gulp slightly.

"Flamethrowers..." came Byakuya's smooth voice as he used shunpo to appear behind the white haired Celestial.

"He sure is troublesome." Toshiro muttered. At this Byakuya raised his eyebrow in an elegant fashion(Hmm, I wonder if that can even be done..._)

"To think i'd ever think to hear the valiant Hitsugaya Toshiro use such terminology." the Noble stated. Toshiro swatted him off, "What ever-"

In that brief instant, the two Celestial's used shunpo to move from behind the frozen wall of ice, right before it exploded in a blaze of fire.

In a flash the two appeared several feet from the melting ice, before an ominous shadow

"You two sure like to keep me waiting," came Sasori's cold metallic voice from behind the two Celestial's. The two turned to stare at the Puppet Master as he threw up a purple scroll up into the air, "I hate waiting."

With those words, he opened up that compartment in the right of his chest, and chakra vibrated with life. From the scroll, numerous puppets sprang forth, clad in poison covered weapons and dressed in desert red. Then, as the puppets were raised in the sky, lifeless, numerous chakra strings from Sasori's chest connected with the puppets.

"So this is the technique that conquered an entire nation." Toshiro said in awe.

Byakuya stepped up. His face grim. "It seems I will actually be needed in this part of the battle."

Toshiro gaped at the noble. "And you decide this now!" he asked in anger. "You've just been watching the entire time you-"

"It seemed that you the situation under control, but perhaps I could have been wrong, Histugaya-taicho." Byakuya responded coolly.

Toshiro grimaced, narrowing his eyes in the process.

"This is it. My _Aka Higi: Hyakki no Sōen." (Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets)_

"What an difficult person. And our assignment is to _kill _him?" Byakuya asked in astonishment, grimacing at the fact slightly.

"I think it's time we use _it_." Toshiro whispered. His partner shook his head. "No, we were forbidden by the Hoshikage himself."

Toshiro sighed. Why were his missions always so damn difficult.

The two shinobi were caught off guard as Sasori hummed silently to himself.

The human puppet began to chuckle, "To think, that i'd have to use my best puppets against two nuisances. Bugs that should be easily stepped on."

With those words, the hundreds of puppets cluttered and chattered as there joints seemed to stretch, before they complied with Sasori's telekinetic orders and charged the two Celestials.

Toshiro came into contact first. Blocking a slash from an attacking puppet weilding quite a dangerous sword, Toshiro quickly somersaulted over the puppet, cut it in half head to toe, before in a series fluid motions, dodged, countered, blocked, and destroyed a group of attacking puppets.

As a puppet appeared behind the white haired man with a large poisoned axe, Byakuya's cool voice could be heard, "Hadō #33. Sōkatsui "

A burst of pale blue energy erupted from the Nobles hands, and the puppet attacking Toshiro was destroyed.

_"Megurushi no Jutsu"_ Toshiro cried out as about twelve different puppets surrounded him. In his free hand, an orb of light radiated, before flashing out to the surrounding puppets.

"_Kyohaku Shittsui no Jutsu! (Star Fall Technique)_" Toshiro said, numerous tiny balls of light, about the size of fist if not smaller, appeared around Toshiro, before with a wave of his hand, the balls of burning light tore into the puppets.

Hitsugaya grimaced, clutching his stomach slightly, the after affects of the jutsu affecting him. _'It's still not to the degree of the Hoshikage. That wasn't even a third of it's power.'_

Taking a slight glance towards the Nobleman, Toshiro considered it best not to get in his way. In a far fetched way, Byakuya was going on a killing spree.

Byakuya was moving with alien grace, as he slipped in and out of the attacking puppets, destroying many in moments. His mastery of shunpo was extraordinary.

Together, the two Celestials retreated to the far end of the cave, as Sasori and his puppets regrouped from their losses.

"It seems he's beginning to concentrate much better on the few remaining puppets left." Toshiro pointed out, to which Byakuya nodded. "There are far to many of them. What they lack in skill they make up for in sheer numbers"

"And they are all being controlled by one man. He truly is the worlds greatest Puppet Master." Toshiro stated, shaking his head. "A shame he must die."

"Indeed, but now we must focus on taking him out." Byakuya said.

Toshiro sighed in frustration. "His entire body is a puppet. It's kinda hard to kill someone that is a puppet."

"Yes, but he has to have something to actually live."

"A heart?" Toshiro asked

"A heart." the Nobleman confirmed.

The sound of puppet's charging could be heard in the distance.

"It seems the battle has a new objective." Toshiro confirmed. Byakuya nodded.

Together, in unison, the two emissaries of Hoshigakure cried out,

_"Sôten ni zase, Hyôrinmaru." (Sit upon the Frozen Heavens, Ice Ring)_

_"Chire, Senbonzakura" (Scatter, Thousand Cherry Blossoms)_

* * *

**_Kage Tower, Hoshigakure_**

"Hoshikage-sama, we've just received word that the mission to recapture the Kazekage was successful, with the Kazekage of Sunagakure no Soto being revived by one of the village elders." said Karen, Naruto's assistant.

Absentmindedly, Naruto stared outside of the window in his office, his left hand tapping the black hilt of his blade.

"Call for the Celestials to meet in the courtyard." he said after a moment of silence, "We have an execution to attend to."

* * *

**_Kage Tower, Courtyard_**

As the village went about its business preparing for the Chunin Exams, two bright lights seemed to glide across the village. Finally making it into the large stone courtyard of the Kage Tower.

Staying in one brief area of the courtyard , the two lights then appeared to materialize into shapes of two beings.

After a flash, there stood an injured Toshiro and Byakuya, the latter having a limp, yet conscious, Sasori on his back.

"Well, that was quite the hassle." Byakuya breathed out, taking a deep sigh.

"Who knew somebody like him could be so skilled, with and without his puppets." Hitsugaya exclaimed, clutching his injured side.

Out of the blue, laughing could be heard along with the clack of footsteps and heels.

"It seems that the Famous Dynamic Duo found themselves some trouble." came an amused voice.

"DuMorne...Voltaire and the lovely Altinaire Senna." Byakuya almost sneered.

And true to his words, walking up to them from behind, were DuMorne Voltaire and Altinaire Senna, the Septième Célestes and Neuvième Célestes respectively.

"Ahh, I see you've returned Byakuya-teme. And with a prisoner as well. I'm sure the Zèro Seresu (The Zero Celestial), will be pleased with your report." said Voltaire with almost a bored tone.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the man. The man before them was perhaps one of the most dangerous the white haired male had ever met. Staring down at his waist, Toshiro took notice of the absence of a zanpakutou, which said something. To be a member of the celestials and not have a zanpakutou said something.

"Who would have ever thought that _Rōzu no Voltaire_ (Voltaire of the Rose) would take the time to actually take notice of our arrival." Byakuya regarded, his blank, cold eyes staring his comrade down.

"I do amaze myself." DuMorne replied.

As the words left his mouth, a slim and swift hand cut through the air, slapping the man upside the head.

"Oww, what the hell was that for Senna-chan?" Voltaire exclaimed, rubbing the welt forming on the back of his head.

"Your ego is way to damn big and it gets irritating to watch and listen to you, you botanic bastard." Senna growled, flexing her left hand.

"Still, was all that really necessary?" DuMorne sighed, before laughing out hysterically.

"I guess we all have our own ego issues." he said.

Senna raised an eyebrow at this. "Excuse me-" she began, before ten shadows seemed to rise out of the ground around the four Celestials.

"I see," Toshiro stated, as the shadows materialized, "the Fourteen have been summoned."

"Yep!" said Voltaire cheerily, a slight smile on his face. "We have an execution to attend."

"Greetings, my dear Celestial's." came the voice of their recognized, undisputed leader.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...the Shodai Hoshikage.

Each of the standing Celestials bowed towards their leader, before backing up slowly.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I take it you will have a report ready by the morning along with the information gathered?" Naruto inquired.

Hitsugaya nodded in answer. "Of course, Hoshikage-sama."

"Well then, let's begin." Naruto said.

The fourteen Celestials formed a circle around the Hoshikage, Toshiro placing the limp body of Sasori in the center.

Focusing chakra into his palms, Naruto hung the puppet master in the air by sending chakra into the puppets wrists and setting him up on a fixed line of chakra.

"Akasuna no Sasori, for the crimes you have committed against the Kazekage of Sunagakure and the country of Kaze no kuni, you have been sentenced to death. As allies of Suna, we, Hoshigakure no Soto, will gladly carry out this punishment. And I, the Shodai Hoshikage, shall do it myself." the jinchuuriki said tensely.

Instead of receiving silence, however, laughter rang out from the Puppet Master. "Hehe, you think your strong? You think...that you know our strength? Our purpose? You, my dear Namikaze friend, are mistaken. By doing this, you will start a war you will not win. Your village will burn, this country shall crumble, the world will fall beneath Akatsuki's feet. There are things you do not yet know, Namikaze. And you will rue the day _you _began this."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as turned from their cerulean hue, to the demon red of the fox, to the azure blue of his zanpakutou.

"We shall see. May none remember your name." Naruto sneered, and in a flash, his zanpakutou was by his side.

It didn't take long, before a cold, shadowy pillar of black and blue energy enveloped the puppet master, and in an flash, it was gone. With nothing but scorched rock where Sasori had once been.

Quickly, Naruto sheathed his blade, his eyes turning back into their usual blue hue.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked at his surrounding Celestials.

"Prepare, for in two weeks time, we shall be headed, to Konohagakure no Soto."

* * *

******Well, well, well a chapter well done I would say. I have to say I honestly enjoyed writing this one chapter. It took a hell of a lot longer than I would have guessed, although I guess the overall completion is great.**

**Now you see, I would first like to say that I am immensely happy to my fans and supporters for helping and voicing your opinion. I disappeared there for a second and I am sorry. Drama at home. All of us get it *sigh*You all are great and your comments are great. It honestly means a lot. Voice your opinions, ideas, etc! Just no ****flaming****! XD**

******The Fourteen Celestials have been summoned! Haha, a great insight into the characters, don't you think? I will not go into specifics, but by the end of this story you should be surprised. Any input on the characters? Suggestions? If sooooo, REVIEW!**

******That, and before I forget, I would like to thank each and every single reviewer as your feedback has been astonishing. ****Oh, Hero's Valour I believe you may have an idea who will get your jutsu?**

******So please, R&R and I hope you've enjoyed this.**

**__****Rokudaime56**


	8. Return of the Exiled One

_**Summary**_: Banished. Exiled. Cast aside. These things have shook the very foundations of his world. And yet his goal remains the same. To become powerful and to be a Kage level shinobi. In comes Hoshigakure, the Village Hidden in the Star. Enemies gather, alliances grow, and one trickster of a fox will surprise everyone. (Naruto/Harem)

**A/N: Welcome one and all to the official rewrite of the 'Village Hidden in the Stars'. New and improved, I hope you all enjoy it, oh so well. Please remember, read and review!**

**Rokudaime56**

* * *

**_Chapter Eight: Return of the Exiled One_**

* * *

**Hoshigakure no Soto**

**Two Weeks after Sasori's execution**

"I take it that the village will be in good hands, Kimimaro-kun?" Naruto inquired.

Recieving a stout and firm nod from his subordinate, Naruto smiled and placed a hand on his old friends shoulder.

"Soon, my friend, that bastard snake will have his head on a silver platter." the Kage assured, causing Kimimaro to smile lightly.

"Hoshikage-sama, we are ready to depart to Konohagakure no Soto." Voltaire stated.

Naruto sighed. "Very well. Let's begin our trek to oblivion."

* * *

**Konohagakure, Village Entrance**

The nobles of the respective nations and countries had been pilling in for days now, with the five Daimyo of the Great Nations gathered as well and surprisingly enough, the four other Kage. Now was the arrival of the Kazekage and the much anticipated Hoshikage.

Tsunade stood before the main gate of Konoha, with her Anbu scattered all along the rooftops and with the Council standing behind her.

Rumor of Hoshigakure's participation in the Chunin Exams had spread through the various villages and countries like wildfire. That and their participation in the retrieval of the Godaime Kazekage had intrigued her.

Why would they come to Suna's aid?

All were rousing questions, plus, if this...Hoshikage was anything as the rumors said him to be, he was a true terror.

Tsunade was brought from her thoughts as the entourage of the Kazekage arrived.

Sabaku no Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage, stood with his two siblings, dressed in his standard attire.

"Hokage-dono, it's a pleasure to see you again, even under the flags of war." Gaara greeted, a small small gracing his lips.

Tsunade nodded. "Indeed, the days are filled with blood and flame. But enough talk of war and death."

"Of course." Gaara agreed.

"It is indeed a pleasure to have you here, Kazekage-dono." Tsunade said.

"Hokage-sama, the Hoshigakure shinobi have arrived." Kakashi said nonchalantly, appearing beside the Hokage in a swirl of leaves.

"Well then, the mysteries will be revealed." Tsunade announced, not taking notice of Gaara's smirk.

"Yes, yes they will."

Then, they appeared. Fourteen figures, all dressed in haori's, walked up to the gate. In the lead was an old man, carrying a cane of scarred wood. Tsunade recognized him.

"Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto..." Tsunade whispered. This man, that man, was a legendary survivor of the First Great Shinobi War. He was as feared as Namikaze Minato and renowned world wide. A man who withheld traditions long past and gave his loyalty to no one. What was someone like him doing with...Hoshigakure?

Genryūsai regarded Tsunade with heated eyes, before he spoke. "Greetings, Hokage-sama." His voice was rough and cold, and it honestly had Tsunade shiver for a split second.

"Konoha welcomes you and your comrades. However, we do not see your Shodai Hoshikage. That is very disappointing seeing as he is greatly expected." Tsunade said.

"I would not like to disappoint." came a sly voice that was vocalized behind the Hokage.

Tsunade's eyes widened, and calmly, she looked over her shoulder to find the Shodai Hoshikage, standing right behind her.

He was a man of average height, slightly taller than herself, wearing a long short sleeved black coat with azure blue flames along the edges along with his kage hat emblazoned with the kanji for 'Star'. She could not make out his facial features, but one thing she could see were the sparkling azure eyes that stood against the shadow of the hat.

"I take it you are the Hoshikage?" Tsunade asked, although the answer was painfully clear.

"I am many things, Hokage-dono. But yes, I am." he replied.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes in question. Something about the Hoshikage seemed off. However, she was thrown from her thoughts as Gaara walked towards the Hoshikage, a slight smile plastered on his face.

"Good to see you Hoshikage-dono, I take it your trip was nice?" the former host of Shukaku asked.

Naruto smiled beneath the shadow of his hat. "Indeed, it was a soothing journey, Kazekage-dono."

"To travel such a distance and in such little time, must have left you quite tired, Hoshikage-dono." Tsunade stated.

The young kage waved his hand, dismissing the notion. "We are shinobi, Hokage-dono. Such a journey is trivial at best when rightly determined."

"Ah, I see. Well then Hoshikage-dono, would you like if I had some of my shinobi escort you to your hotel?" Tsunade offered.

Naruto shook his head. "No, i'm sure I can find it with ease. Thank you Hokage-dono. And please advise your shinobi not to do anything rash, for my shinobi are very...antsy when it comes to these type of events. You know the saying, playing with fire always gets you burned." he replied, staring not at the Hokage, but the old War Hawk, Danzo, who just so happened to be staring daggers into him.

Tsunade glared at the man before her, but said nothing.

"Well then with that, we'll be taking our leave." Naruto said, walking past her towards his fourteen. With a single hand gesture, the Celestials dispersed, leaving only DuMorne Voltaire and Hirako Shinji with him.

"Let's take a look around town boys." Naruto said, before nodding to Gaara, and leaving the area.

"I'll be seeing you later Hokage-dono." Gaara said, before he too left the area.

Danzo looked towards where his Root were hidden, giving the go for them to tail the Hoshikage.

"We'll see what mysteries you have, Hoshikage."

* * *

**Konoha, Market District**

The markets of Konoha were flourishing with he arrival of the Chunin Exams.

And with arrival of the Hoshikage, business got even better.

"Oooh, this village as _everything." _Justin said with a wide grin, taking notice of attractive kunoichi and other females that he walked past.

Naruto shook his head in dismay. Another Jiraiya. Just great.

"Mah, I think I see a music store a few blocks away. Come on Justin." Hirako said with his infamous smile, before leading Justin away.

Naruto smiled at his friends antics, before cringing. Sighing, he closed his eyes saying, "Come out Anbu, I know your watching. And listening...and peeping."

A crash was heard and four shinobi surrounded the leader of the Hidden Star. Two men, two women.

"Greetings, Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Hyuga Neji, and Aburame Shino. And hello to you as well, Nara Shikamaru." Naruto greeted, as Shikamaru too stepped from the shadows of an alley.

The citizens by then had all gained some distance from the shinobi, not wanting to be caught in the middle of a fight.

"If you know us by name, even under these masks, then you must know us personally or be a former shinobi of the leaf. Perhaps even both." Shikamaru assessed.

Naruto grinned underneath the shadow of his kage hat.

"Just as smart as always huh, Nara-san." Naruto said.

"So then, the question then becomes, _who_ are you?" Shikamaru asked in a strangely excited mixed with bored tone.

"Yes, please answer that." came the voice of Hatake Kakashi.

"Nice to see you, Hatake-san." Naruto said cheerily, before noticing a set of red eyes bearing down on him from above.

"And to you as well...Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said, still smiling.

"So, who are you?" Kakashi asked, before noticing the radiant azure eyes in the shadow of the hat. "Or better yet, _what_ are you?"

"I am many things. The Lord of Outer Night, Lord of the Azrure Moon, King of Shadow and Death's right hand. I am am the creator, destroyer, etc. All will be revealed later." Naruto explained.

Kakashi made a sound of understanding. "Ah, as it says in the Bingo Book."

Although he did not show it, Naruto was surprised at that statement. He's already in the Bingo Book? The new one wasn't to be printed until the end of the month.

"Hmph, and this is supposed to be the great and mysterious Hoshikage. Can't even give a name and is to much of a coward and weakling to even show his face." Sasuke said in disgust.

For split second, Kakashi and Shikamaru noticed a change in eye color for the Hoshikage. One moment it was its normal azure and then, for a brief split second, turned a bright crimson with animalistic slits, before reverting back to the normal azure hue.

"It can't be." Kakashi muttered, while Shikamaru broke it all down in his mind. The kage's height, stature, eyes, voice, word choice, all of it. It made sense.

"Coming from an Uchiha whelp that deserted his village and friends for a snake pedophile, got his supposed friend exiled, and who's skill cannot even compare to that of his brothers. You are a disgrace to the shinobi." Naruto said tensely.

"Is that so..." Sasuke said evenly, unsheathing his sword from its sheath, Sharingan blazing brightly. "Why don't we figure that out."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you over-reactive teme." Naruto said, taping the sheath of his zanpaktou with his hand, his eyes glowing an unearthly azure as a heavy, yet slight pressure of built of chakra surrounding him, forcing many to their knees and forcing some unconscious.

"Hn, I guess we shall see about that." Sasuke growled, before landing on the ground, vibrant chakra swirling around him.

_"He's not affected at all by this pressure. Plus, I suspect Sasuke's chakra has gotten larger than I remember. He must have obviously put some time in his training."_ Naruto thought as he stood calmly, his hand draped casually over the hilt of his zanpaktou.

"Sasuke, no!" Kakashi instantly appeared with his hand in-front of Sasuke. The Shodai Hoshikage was a kage level shinobi, easily mid to high S-Class level judging by the amount of chakra he was releasing. Sasuke was, at best, a low S-Class ninja. If he went into battle against the Hoshikage, there was absolutely no guarantee he would survive.

"Dammit Kakashi, I will not let you hold me back anymore. If I'm going to be any decent shinobi, I'll be damned if I'm not able to test myself." Sasuke sighed in irritation.

"Not now Sasuke. There's time. Perhaps after the exams..." Kakashi suggested.

There was a pregnant pause as both shinobi and civilians alike(who weren't unconscious) looked upon two great shinobi, Sasuke and Naruto, staring each other down.

"Hn, fine. Whatever." Sasuke replied, before simply vanishing from sight.

Naruto settled down and lowered his chakra, as both Shinji and Voltaire approached him.

"Mah, you seem to get yourself into trouble wherever you go, don't you Naruto-sama?" Shinji observed. Naruto nodded absentmindedly, before remembering that there were others there and that more would be on their way soon.

"So it seems. Come on Hirako-san, let's get going." Voltaire said, grabbing Shinji from behind and leaving with a casual use of _shunpo_.

Naruto lingered for a while longer, before simply shaking his head.

"Until next time, Konoha Shinobi." he said, before he too used _shunpo_.

Kakashi stared at the spot the Hoshikage was in not but a moment ago, before shaking and turning towards the gathered shinobi.

"Well, that sure was interesting." he said nonchalantly.

* * *

Well, after an excrutiating ordeal with writers block, I have finally updated! WOOT!

Once more I would like to apologize for updating so late, but many new problems have confronted me since my last update. Not but two months ago my mother had a stroke, not a severe one, but it did its damage. That, and I started to fail two classes and the writers block began. Dealing with it all has been so tedious, and i've been writing in bits and pieces, until now.

******So please, R&R and I hope you've enjoyed this.**

**__****Rokudaime56**


	9. The Calm Before the Storm

_**Summary**_: Banished. Exiled. Cast aside. These things have shook the very foundations of his world. And yet his goal remains the same. To become powerful and to be a Kage level shinobi. In comes Hoshigakure, the Village Hidden in the Star. Enemies gather, alliances grow, and one trickster of a fox will surprise everyone. (Naruto/Harem)

**A/N: Welcome one and all to the official rewrite of the 'Village Hidden in the Stars'. New and improved, I hope you all enjoy it, oh so well. Please remember, read and review!**

**Rokudaime56**

* * *

**_Chapter Nine: The Calm Before the Storm  
_**

* * *

**Hokage Monument**

Naruto had arrived to the one place in the village to where he could find quiet peace.

His 'fight' with Sasuke, if you want to even call it that, had left him somewhat distraught. Something that confused him greatly.

"Was all of that in the market really necessary?" came a voice from behind and in a flash of black and blue, Naruto was up on his feet, crouched, and holding his Zanpaktou, still unsheathed, in a defensive position.

"Ero-Sennin! What the hell have I told you about sneaking up on me? Hmm?" Naruto growled.

Jiraiya's left eye began to twitch at his nickname.

"And what the hell have I told you about that name, gaki!" he roared.

Naruto's lips began to form a comeback, but then he stopped, before dropping his defensive crouch and sitting back down.

Jiraiya sighed, before sitting right next to him.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" the Toad Sage asked.

"I don't know. The Chevalier Azur felt something strange coming off from Sasuke."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I honestly can't say. But it was...different. As if he was holding back, unintentionally."

Jiraiya pondered this for a moment.

"I see. I'll track him and watch his every move, to make sure he's not up to anything unjust."

Naruto nodded. "You do that." He stood up.

"Now then, if you'll excuse me, I must address my followers." he said, before darkness covered him.

When Jiraiya blinked next, his student was gone.

"Damn, he's really gotta teach me how to do that."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Jade Dragon Hotel**

In the deluxe package that Naruto had gotten to...acomodate, his allies, was really over done. There were too many rooms to count and the living room area was awesome. The only thing about was, the amount of people in one area at one time.

Truly and irritating sight.

"What was that, Renji? Do you honestly want me to pummel you into the ground?" Ichigo yelled

Renji scoffed, "As if you could lay a single hit on me."

"Do you honestly want to test that theory out?" Ichigo said evenly, his hand moving towards the large kitchen knife that was his zanpaktou.

"Please, we all know how bad you are at tests." Renji chuckled, placing his hand on the hilt of Zabimaru, his zanpaktou.

"Guys, honestly. Over the last piece of toast?" asked Rukia, who shook her head at her teammates idiocy.

"Over my piece of toast!" Ichigo proclaimed loudly, only for him to be pushed down to the ground by Renji.

"As if, its mine!" the red headed boy announced.

The two then began a brawl as they rolled across the floor.

Rukia sighed once more. "Boys."

Izuru Kira, Ukitake Jushiro, and Shunsui Kyoraku walked up towards her.

"What are they fighting over?" Ukitake asked, pointing towards the two brawling boys.

"Probably on who gets Kuchiki-chans heart." Shunsui replied.

Rukia's face turned beet red, but not before she controlled herself.

"Or perhaps its over this last piece of toast." Kira said, as he munched upon the last piece of toast.

All of a sudden the brawl stopped, and the two Hoshigakure shinobi looked up at the blond shinobi, who smiled sheepishly as he continued munching on toast.

"He ate," Ichigo began, his jaw hanging wide open.

"The last piece..." Renji muttered.

The room was dead quiet for a good amount of time, with Shunsui, Ukitake, and Rukia looking between the three shinobi.

Finally it all reached the boiling point.

"How dare you! That was my piece of toast!" Ichigo screamed.

Izuru shrugged and continued to eat, picking up a glass of orange juice and drinking it as well.

Renji's left eye twitched. "You smug bastard, i'll make you regret that." his hand lowered to Zabimaru's hilt once more.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Izuru said quietly.

_"Hoero, Zabimaru!"_(Howl, Snake Tail)

"Abarai-kun, I would indeed like it if you did not release your zanpaktou inside this building." came a collected voice from behind the enraged man.

And suddenly the red headed man felt a surge of energy go through him and all of a sudden, his connection with Zabimaru was broken, if only for a split second.

Renji scowled. There was only one man that he knew of that could do that...

Turning around, he found his Shodai Hoshikage, Namikaze Naruto.

"Atta boy, Renji-kun." Naruto said, nodding politely to his subordinate and to the others in the room.

"Jushiro, Kyoraku, please spread word that the policy in regard to zanpaktou is still active as if we were in our own village. No releasing unless under direct wartime order or life-threatening situations." Naruto said, smiling slightly.

Both men nodded. "Hai, Naruto-sama."

"Now, if you will excuse me, I must go meditate. And please send word to Urahara-san that he should control his genin better." Naruto said quietly as he entered his room.

The two Celestials looked at each other.

"Did you see the look in his eyes?" Ukitake asked.

"Somethings troubling him." Kyoraku stated.

"We'll find out soon enough. However," Ukitake sighed, pointing at Ichigo, Renji, and Izuru, who were wrestling once more, "we will have to deal with these three."

"Agreed."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Naruto's Room**

Naruto sat down in front of his bed, placing his blade on his lap.

Jinzen, a method that is the only way to carry on a proper conversation with one's Zanpakutō.

Silently, Naruto emptied his mind of all thought and process focused only on his soul.

And soon, all went black...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Naruto's Inner World**

It had changed from the last time he'd seen it.

First of all, instead of a blank landscape of blue flaming grass, it now held a fortress of immense size, its dark spires piercing the sky.

It was extremely large, and seemed to have numerous tiers. At least seven, if not eight or nine. Hell, maybe even ten.

And upon its tallest spire was a bird made of azure flame. The Warbird.

"Welcome, Naruto." a familiar voice resonated behind him.

The Shodai Hoshikage looked upon his soul with curiosity. He looked the same, although his stance was much more regal and the look of power in his eyes.

"Cycle de la Lune Azur, a pleasure." Naruto responded.

**_"Hehehe, no welcome to an old friend?"_** came a sinister voice.

"Ahh yes, _you_, Kyuubi." Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

Instead of a large, mountain sized fox, like Naruto had imagined he would appear, Kyuubi appeared as a man. A tall man with flaming red hair, slitted crimson eyes, the sharp canines of a fox and fox ears. He wore black pants and a black shirt covered by a crimson coat and what looked like a sword on his side.

Infact, the sword almost looked exactly like Cycle de la Lune Azur's blade...

"Why do you have my blade?" Naruto asked evenly.

_**"The Chevalier Azur here is your power. So am I. We are one. So basically,"**_ Kyubbi smiled his fox like grin,**_ "we're one in the same. Somewhat."_**

"Ohh yes, but he," Naruto pointed towards his zanpaktou spirit, "is the much cooler, wise, and awesome part of my power. While your just...eh..."

Kyuubi's red eyes gleamed in the dark.

_**"Do not think that because we are here in your mind that I cannot tear you to bits, boy."**_

"How long have you been stuck in that damp lonely cage, Kyuubi? You seem a bit jumpy. Maybe even cranky."

Kyuubi snarled, held up his clawed hands and began to pop his knuckles.

**_"I've always wanted to beat the shit out of your blond, arrogant, and stupid ass."_** the demon lord snarled.

"I've always wanted a fox pelt on the wall of my mansion. Very stylish decoration I'd say." Naruto countered.

"Now, now gentlemen. Well, gentleman and fox demon." Cycle de la Lune Azur interjected.

Kyuubi snarled once more, but said no more.

Naruto however, kept his hand on his hilt.

Naruto-1

Kyuubi-0

_**"So what is the occasion for the visit, Naruto?"**_ Kyuubi asked.

"When I 'fought' with the teme. It all seemed out of place. As if he wasn't even fighting and I know he's stronger than he showed. It just all doesn't add up. At all." the blond responded, sitting down in the grass of blue flame.

_**"Hnh, all that means is that the Uchiha brat is a pussy. End of story."**_ Kyuubi scoffed.

Cycle de la Lune Azur shook his head. "Bah! That boy has always been tricky sort. Its so hard to read him. Ehh, I would honestly just advise putting one of your men on him and find out what's up."

**_"Or you could just kick his ass into another dimension."_** Kyuubi laughed.

Sighing, Naruto rose.

"Just remember, I could have your cackling ass back in that damp cage...so, watch yourself." And with that, Naruto exited his inner world.

_**"Was that a threat?"**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Jade Dragon Hotel**

Naruto slipped out of his room, right into Yamamoto.

"You have been summoned to a meeting of the Five Kage, Naruto." Yamamoto announced.

The Shodai's eyebrow rose. "I see." Quickly, he motioned for Okeua Kuroi, who sat motionless on the couch, his feathered hat blocking his face.

"Okeua, come, we have a meeting to attend to." Naruto said, strapping his zanpaktou to his side.

In a flash the Quatorzième Célestes was at his side.

"Of course, Naruto-sama."

And with that, the two left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Hokage Tower**

In this room, the five most powerful men and women and the world sat together. The Hokage, Raikage, Tsuchikage, Kazekage, and Mizukage respectively, with one last seat. The Hoshikage.

Each were accompanied by a single guard, their most trusted warrior.

"Where could this 'Hoshikage' be?" the Raikage demanded.

"You must settle down, Raikage-dono. I'm getting to old for this." the Tsuchikage reprimanded.

"He will come, soon." Gaara, the Kazekage, said.

"I hope so, I hear he is quite the handsome fellow." the Mizukage purred.

"It depends honestly on the set of eyes. Yet, I have been told..." came a voice.

All eyes...and weapons, turned to the seat of the Hoshikage, where Naruto sat calmly, with Okeua by his side.

"Ahh, I see you've...arrived, Hoshikage-dono." Onoki acknowledged.

"And my hopes became a reality, he's even more handsome than the Kazekage. It'll be fun to..._play_...with you." Mei Terumi, the Godaime Mizukage, said.

Behind him, Okeua chuckled.

"Go get'em boss." he taunted silently.

Naruto blushed lightly. Had she gotten more hormonal since the last time he'd seen her?

"Its good to see you too, Mei-chan." Naruto said, smiling.

Onoki scoffed. "I see this one is much like the whelp of a Kazekage here. He has yet to be taught proper etiquette."

Naruto's eyes turned to the old man and he smiled. Yet the smile did not reach the glowing aura of his slitted crimson eyes.

"I'd watch yourself,_ old man_. I am not slow to act, so, adding another pain besides your back would be pleasant." he growled.

Onoki blinked, before his face turned red in anger.

"You would dare-" he began, before the air grew sickly cold.

"I would dare to anyone who was a coward who sits behind his old glory from an age long since remembered." Naruto sat still, silent, yet his shadow moved across the wall, hissing silently in a language long forgotten. Then, the air grew warm once more.

Onoki stared at the young man before him and sighed.

Gaara smiled. "Its good to have you with us, Hoshikage-dono."

Naruto smiled.

However, before anyone could say anything further, Tsunade spoke.

"**_Enough__!_** I called this Kage Council to discuss something that is or will, effect all of us...the War."

Onoki sighed. "I knew it would come to this."

"I beg of you! Please withdraw from your alliance with Orochimaru! All he wants is Konoha destroyed. And if he succeeds then he'll declare world war." Tsunade said.

Onoki scoffed. "Your time is over, Tsunade. Konoha's time is over. Why don't you just let it burn so we can all move on."

"Because you do not understand just who you are dealing with, old man." Naruto said.

"_Boy_..." Onoki warned, yet Naruto held him no heed.

"That _man_, if you can call him that, has been a vile poison in the world for more than three decades. The world needs him gone." Naruto said.

The Raikage scoffed. "And you think you can do something like that, boy? The _Sannin_ are powerful adversaries with abilities rivaling the Kage themselves."

"I'd be far more effective than sending out a brute like you who would do nothing but amuse the snake." Naruto responded sharply.

Many things happened at the moment.

The Raikage's fist met with the table and hundreds of splinters rose as he shattered the table top with a single fist. None of the kage present flinched, however, their guards had.

Five of the six guards rose up against the Raikage and his own personal bodyguard, Darui, rose to defend him, his large blade held at the ready.

Naruto sighed. "Okeua, its ok."

Okeua stared at Darui for another moment, before moving his amethyst eyes to the Raikage. Quickly and quietly he headed back to stand behind his lord.

In his hands were two weapons. They were triangles that were held by a single grip between the two sides. An interesting choice of weaponry, for a shinobi.

"Enough. This is all simple. All you have to do is resign from your alliance with Orochimaru until he is dead. Then, you can do what you do best and resume this war. However, if you do not resign, you will have to face and deal with Hoshigakure no Soto. And we have excellent shinobi." Naruto said.

The Raikage snarled, "Do you honestly think that we, two of the Five Great Nations are to be intimidated by a third-rate nation with a rookie village and a leader who has yet to learn his place? Your shinobi may have been great thieves and bandits, but against real shinobi, that is where you fail."

The air suddenly grew cold and all the light in the room began to darken. The lights didn't begin to dim, no, something else. As if the very essence of light in the room began to diminish and the shadows grew.

"Do _not_...underestimate my shinobi." Naruto growled.

And as soon as it had began had it ended and the room returned to its normal lighting.

The Raikage snorted. "Hmph," he then proceeded to rise from his seat and head for the door, "I'll see you in oblivion, boy."

And with that, he and his escort left.

Onoki was next. "Heh, you've got spunk. Just like the Kazekage. And just like him, you lack manners, boy."

And like the Raikage, he too left with Akatsuchi.

Naruto sighed and stood up.

"Naruto..." Tsunade began, however he held his hand up.

"Later." was all he said, before like the wind, he was gone...

"Damn him, showing off." Gaara muttered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Konoha Training Grounds**

"You've gotten better, Renji." Ichigo grunted as he parried a thrust.

"And your style has improved." Renji returned, as the two shinobi continued to exchange blows.

Dodging an overhead attack, Ichigo noticed a faint shadow behind him.

Quickly, he rolled to manuever away from a horizontal slash from Rukia.

"Always the sneaky one, aren't you?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia grinned. "I do try."

The three shinobi continued exchanging blows, with Ichigo eventually gaining the upper hand as he knocked both Renji and Rukia aside with a single powerful slash.

"Hmph, I think we should step this up a notch." Renji said as he panted slightly.

"Renji, you heard what the Shodai said! We are not to release in this village unless he gives the say so." Rukia reprimanded.

"Urahara-sensei?" both Renji and Ichigo called simultaneously.

The man in question sat quietly atop of a nearby tree holding the latest book in the Icha Icha series in his hand. He was silent there for a moment.

"Eh, what the hell. Go crazy, just don't kill each other." he said, before returning back to his book.

"Damn pervert." Rukia muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Well then_, Hoero, Zabimaru!_" Renji yelled, as red energy coated him and his blade.

Rukia sighed at her friend. "Very well. _Mae, Sode no Shirayuki._" (Dance, Sleeved White Snow)

Ichigo grinned and readied his constantly released zanpaktou to a guard position. "Let's go, _Zangetsu_."

Out from the smoke that came from the release of the zanpaktou, a strange whip-like blade swung through the air, causing Ichigo to dodge by jumping into the air.

It was followed by another swing which Ichigo parried, forcing himself to land on the ground.

Suddenly Renji appeared with Zabimaru in hand. Ichigo sighed and prepared himself. However, instead of attacking, Renji grinned and used shunpo to move out of the way of Rukia, who pointed her white sword at Ichigo.

Calmly, she muttered, _"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren"_ (Second Dance, White Ripple)

Ichigo then noticed she had made four puncture marks into the ground that were spewing out ice and suddenly he noticed a spike in her chakra and spiritual pressure.

Raising Zangetsu, Ichigo called out, _"Getsuga..."_

Yet he was not able to finish as he was encased in a pillar of white ice.

"What the hell?" Kiba said quietly as he and the Konoha 11 watched from nearby.

"It seems as if their swords give them special abilities..." Neji said

"And that they are unique with each user." Shino pointed out.

"They are well crafted. I wonder who made them..." Tenten wondered.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Naruto probably did. Seeing as he's their leader and all." the pineapple headed man sighed. "It's far to troublesome for me to ponder."

"Look! The ice...its cracking." Sakura pointed out.

And indeed, the ice was cracking. Blue light flooded the area and a scream was heard.

_"Getsuga Tensho!"_

Then, the ice shattered and in the center of it all was a cold Ichigo.

A sweat drop formed at the back of both Renji and Rukia's head.

"Damn, I didn't think he'd get out of that." Rukia muttered.

"You _bastards!_ That was fucking cold!" Ichigo said as his teeth chattered.

"And you three are doing what exactly?" came a calm voice from behind the three shinobi.

"N-Naruto-sama." Rukia sputtered as her Kage appeared, along with half of the Celestials.

And as it were, they were there.

Naruto, Iruzu, Okeua, Voltaire, Senna, Byakuya, Shinji, and Yoruichi stood silently.

"Well, Naruto-sama, we were training. And we wanted to test ourselves more-" Rukia began

"And you did this by disobeying my will?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Naruto-sama, we had asked Urahara-sensei here if we could and he said yes." Renji said.

"Kisuke..." Naruto said quietly.

Urahara blinked from his position in the tree, before in a flash he appeared next to Naruto.

"I said no such thing, Naruto..." he said quickly and politely.

The jaws of his three students hung in the air.

"They did it totally of their own accord. I couldn't stop them." Kisuke said as he grinned.

Now the jaws hit the ground.

"What the hell..." Ichigo growled, however, Naruto quickly finished the problem.

"How is it that the Douzième Célestes was overtaken by a trio of Chunin-level genin?" Naruto asked.

Urahara blinked once more, his mouth moving to form words, yet none came.

Naruto sighed, "Yoruichi..."

The purple headed woman smiled, as she quickly appeared at Urahara's side.

"How about we play a nice game of...**_tag_**." she whispered in his ear. It didn't take him a second to shunpo out of the area.

Yoruichi purred. "He did learn from the best." Before she too used shunpo. And so the chase was on.

"Now then, if you three would please-" Naruto began, before the sound of footsteps caught his attention.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled, as he and the rest of the Konoha 11 arrived.

"Ahh, I see the Konoha 12 are reunited once more. How exciting." Naruto said callously as his eyes traveled to the Uchiha, who had the pink-haired harpy by his side.

"Naruto, we've come for answers." Shikamaru said.

"Ah yes, Shikamaru. I've heard quite a lot about what you've done. In and out of the war. I'm very impressed, extremely actually." Naruto said, "Answers? There are answers, yet you will not be receiving any."

"Naruto, don't think that just because you've reached the title of Kage that you can still beat us." Kiba said, Lee, Neji, Chouji, Sasuke and Sai(who just arrived) stepping up.

"Oh believe me, I have no doubt on how dangerous you all are. I've seen your record in the war. Very impressive. However," Naruto warned, "do not think that I am the same boy who was banished all those years ago."

"Well, obviously your still a dobe." Sasuke said.

"Would you like another ass-kicking, teme?" Naruto asked.

"Answers, Naruto." Shikamaru demanded.

"Very well then. If you want answers, all you have to do, is defeat me. All twelve of you(since Sai arrived). If you can, i'll tell you everything you want to know." Naruto said.

"Heh, still the troublesome man aren't you."

"The one and only." Naruto motioned for the Celestial's behind him to retreat.

"I've always wanted to have my rematch..." Kiba growled, as he crouched down with Akamaru by his side.

Naruto's hand silently went for the hilt of Cycle de la Lune Azur...

"We're finally gonna see him put some effort into this battle." Byakuya said quietly.

"Hey, where's Toshiro anyway?" Voltaire asked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Remote Village outside of Konoha**

Toshiro arrived to the village via shunpo to visit a dear old friend, of course with Naruto's permission.

As he arrived in the village, he noticed the aura of death that seemed to permeate the surroundings. When he searched the surroundings, he took notice that almost everyone was dead.

"Oh god, Momo please be safe." Toshiro prayed to himself as he kept looking and looking for his friend.

Unbeknowst to him, in the center of the village, stood a man. He appeared to be an early to mid twenty-year-old person was unusually thin and tall with very sharp features giving him a skeletal appearance. He bore unusual silver hair and a wide mocking smile with his eyes narrowed to slits. On the side of his waist was a wakizashi. He was dressed in a long white robe which went over a worn hakama.

"Hehe, I'll deliver the message soon enough..." the man said, as he watched the white haired boy look for Hinamori Momo.

* * *

Well, its finally up! This is perhaps the longest chapter i've ever written and honestly i'm quite proud.

Once more I would like to apologize for updating so late, but hey, its longer! Well, my mothers doing better and I ended up passing all of my classes with A's and B's! Hehe, lucky me. Any way, I would first like to say thank you for all the support and reviews that you have been giving. Its still extremely helpful to know that you care about this story.

So I was thinking, anybody have any ideas on what you'd like to see in this story? Hmm, hmm? If so, tell me in the review or message me, i'd love to hear it. Also, if anyone knows of a good English-Romanji translator that would be extremely helpful.

******So please, R&R and I hope you've enjoyed this.**

**__****Rokudaime56**


	10. The Waves of a Coming Storm

_**Summary**_: Banished. Exiled. Cast aside. These things have shook the very foundations of his world. And yet his goal remains the same. To become powerful and to be a Kage level shinobi. In comes Hoshigakure, the Village Hidden in the Star. Enemies gather, alliances grow, and one trickster of a fox will surprise everyone. (Naruto/Harem)

**A/N: Well, how about we get this started, hmm? I really do hope you all read this. Anyway, to business.**

**Rokudaime56**

* * *

**_Chapter Ten: The Waves of a Coming Storm_**

* * *

**_"Make it quick, kit. Then find something exciting to do like banging a hot chick or something." _**Kyuubi said to his host, while he snickered in the background.

**_"As if you have the right to tell him that." _**Konpeki Mūnsaikuru quipped. **"Ero-Kitsune."**

_**"Shut the hell up! Damn, you irritating piece of soul!" **_The fox demon growled.

Konpeki Mūnsaikuru shook his head,_** "Down kitty."**_

Naruto sighed as he blocked the two bickering spirits. _"Damn them..."_

Shaking his head, the young man focused his attention on Kisuke's three promising students.

They were perhaps the most promising Genin they had...with the exception of maybe Zaraki Kenpachi's team, consisting of Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, and Yachiru.

Urahara was a great teacher, no doubt about that, seeing as ever single one of his students had attained Shikai, however, the man himself was almost as lazy a Shikamaru...which was saying something.

"Hmph, it seems like the dob is too high and mighty to have a spar against his old...friends." Sasuke said, his ever prevailing arrogant smirk on his face.

"Coming from the boy who wanted to be Orochimaru's sex slave." Naruto mocked, shaking his head. "You won't be able to prove anything Sasuke. Your not quite at my level."

"Then fight me, Naruto! Fight me and allow me to prove to you just who is stronger." Sasuke growled out.

"Dammit Sasuke! Your being to troublesome. Just leave, your not doing anything but hurting us at the moment." Shikamaru chided.

Sasuke said nothing, the black tomoes of his spinning rapidly, before he vanished in a swirl of leaves, causing Shikamaru to let out a sigh of relief. He'd seen Sasuke in the war and if he was right about Naruto, then a battle between the two would be brutal and devastating.

"Naruto, for old times sake, a spar please." Shikamaru said once more.

The last Namikaze stared at all of his old friends and acquaintances and sighed. Looking back to Kisuke's students, the three nodded and jumped back to join the observing Celestials.

Now there were eleven shinobi before him that wanted to fight. Eleven dangerous shinobi. Damn nuisances.

There was a pregnant silence between the combatants. A yawn awakened them.

"Are you going to hurry up? I am on a schedule." Naruto asked bored, picking his ear with his finger.

Kiba was the first to react. "You smug bastard!"

He and Akamaru sprinted forward, Kiba leading before he leapt forward, spinning.

"Tsuuga!" he screamed as he spun in incredible speeds towards the blond.

Naruto turned his eyes from the Konoha 11 for a split second, acknowledging Kiba.

"Hmph." he said to himself.

The spinning vortex of force that was Kiba collided with the spot where Naruto had stood, churning up the rocks, grass and dirt with his impact.

As the dust from the collision began to settle, the surrounding crowd gasped. Naruto stood in his exact spot, his hand...his hand was all but bone. The force from stopping an attack like that with nothing but his bare hands was indeed a task. Kiba sat crouched, his mouth agape.

"W-what the the hell?" he questioned. That shouldn't be possible. To withstand the force of an attack like that would tear and rip someone asunder under the might.

"Hmm." Naruto said, observing his skeletal hand. "That did much more damage than I thought. You've improved, Kiba." he paused deliberately, "How irritating."

"Y-y-you monster! What are you? A-Akamaru! Now!" he called. No sound of movement or of acknowledgment came from his partner.

"Indeed it seems as if your master has decided against it, Kiba." Naruto mocked.

"He is not my master! We're partners!"

"well, it seems as if he's backed off of the idea." Naruto suggested, staring Kiba into the eyes with a menacing crimson stare.

"Its an animal thing."

"Shannaro!"

"Ah, and here comes the loudest one." he announced, before using shunpo to avoid being hit by a devastating punch by Sakura.

He landed on a nearby tree, watching his hand rebuild itself.

"Hmm, interesting." he said silently to himself, before quickly noticing an abnormality.

A singular bug lay planted on his newly healed hand.

_"Shino..."_

However before he could remove the bug, a flash of green caught his eye.

"Konoha Senpu!" Lee cried as he spun to deliver numerous powerful kicks.

Quickly Naruto back flipped off of the tree, landing in a crouch on the ground.

However he had little time to rest as Sai, Neji, and Lee ganged up on him.

"Well, it seems I truly will have to fight." Naruto mused.

Moving his head back dodging a kick from Lee, Naruto parried a thrust by Neji, before wrapping his arm around the Hyuga's and kneeing the prodigy in the face before quickly blocking Sai's knee with his right hand.

Sai then flashed to his left, a tanto in his hand, bringing it down in an overhead swing.

A smirk flashed the Jinchuriki's face as his left hand brought up the sheath of Konpeki Mūnsaikuru, and with a flick of his thumb, the sword unsheathed enough to block the pale boys attack.

Sai then removed himself, pulling out a scroll.

"Well this is new." Naruto said, before completely unsheathing his zanpkatou and dodging Neji's next strike.

"Ahh, I see you've finally decided to try and grow a pair."

"Choju Giga no Jutsu"

Beasts of black and white suddenly surrounded Naruto and Neji.

"Interesting." Naruto observed, creating a one handed hand seal.

"Wha-" Neji gasped as the earth at his feet began to crumble and crack.

With a wave of his hand Sai sent the beasts of Ink towards the blond.

Naruto smilled wide and long. Stomping his foot into the ground and uttered the name of a jutsu.

Once again the earth rumbled, but not because it was cracking no. Spikes of earth, numerous, began to erupt out of the ground.

Neji and Lee groaned as he used shunshin to avoid the spikes.

The charging beasts soon met the resistance, the first few being hit while the others swerved to avoid the sharp rocks.

The first of the beast made it to Naruto, opening its jaw to finish the attack.

However, with a simple flick of the wrist, a glow of steel, and a small grunt, the beast dissolved into ink.

"Ink?" he inquired, look at the black substance on his sword. "Interesting."

The remaining beasts went much like the first and soon, Naruto was surrounded by ink.

The sound of rustling leaves caught his attention and he peered down to see Sai in mid swing. Naruto quickly moved to parry this new arrival and the sound of steel on steel rang through the training feild.

"Now!" Sai called. And from the surrounding rubbing, needles of shadow rose. There had to be hundreds of them.

"The lazy bastards been working. How...troublesome." Naruto smirked.

In the background, Shikamaru grinned. "You just created numerous opportunities for me, Naruto."

Checkmate.

All the pieces were falling into place.

Without warning the tendrils of shadow surged towards Naruto, who held his zanpaktou in a guard.

The kage sighed, "Damn."

Before he jumped to avoid the first strike from the shadows, but the soon followed.

His blade moved in numerous arcs, deflecting, parrying, and blocking the numerous tendrils of shadows. There were far to many of them and he was consistently moving, avoiding as many as he could and blocking those he couldn't avoid.

A running battle, Naruto moved between the numerous spikes of rock that he had created, which where being destroyed in the process of being used as a shield.

"This is becoming far to irritating." Naruto sighed, once again dodging and parrying the shadows.

Lifting his hand into the air, he channeled his chakra into his hands.

_"Taiyō furea (Solar Flare)"_

An orb of pure light appeared in his raised hand and with his will and chakra, it expanded into a blinding light, erasing Shikamaru's shadow.

Yes, Naruto knew full well on how Shikamaru could use the light to his advantage, but with light this bright...

The shadowy tendrils around him disintegrated into nothingness. And as the light died down, Naruto found numerous sharp objects flying towards his face.

"That's not good." he mused, as he maneuvered around Tenten and Ino's weapons. "You know, as much as I enjoy having beautiful women throwing shiny metal objects at me, this is not very fun." he shouted with a wide grin on his face.

In the end he made it to the small lake in the Training Ground.

"Ehh." he grunted, weaving numerous hand seals.

Finishing with the ram seal, Naruto extended his hand fowards and a large torrent of water sailed towards Tenten and Ino.

A ball of chakra intercepted it's trajectory causing a large amount of steam to cover the battlefield. In the steam a flash of green and white appeared in front of Naruto and he felt his zanpaktou leave his hands, thanks to a strong kick by Lee. Then he felt an impact on his chest and his eyes widened. Neji.

The impact of the palm strike sent him flying out of the steam, landing on his back.

"You've all improved...yet so have I."

Creating a hand seal and ripping his hand through the air, the steam dissipated as a massive gust of wind knocked it aside.

Shikamaru's eyes widened at Naruto's smile. But then, his eyes too settled.

Because behind Naruto, was Sakura and Hinata.

"SHANNARO!" Sakura screamed, as she threw a punch.

Gracefully, Naruto dodged her attack, grabbed her by the collar, and slammed her into the water.

Being the devious bastard that he was, he held her underneath the water longer than he normally would.

And as he released the now unconscious pink head, he ducked his head to avoid Hinata's palm strike.

A soft grunt was heard as his elbow connected with her gut and he felt her go limp as she fell unconscious. Before she fell into the water, Naruto gently caught her and laid her on her back. A shadow passed him and Naurto used shunpo to avoid Lee's dangerous kick, appearing on solid land to be assaulted once more.

Lee was fast, so was Naruto, but Lee had apparently become an even greater master of taijutsu than Naruto remembered as his guard was broken by Lee's punch.

Naruto caught himself as he rolled across the ground, sitting crouched in a defensive position. "Damn Lee, that hurt." he groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto-kun, your flames of youth have grown as bright as the stars in the night!" Lee yelled in his own weird way.

Naruto shook his head at his friends weirdness. Using shunpo, Naruto arrived where his zanpaktou lay embedded into the ground. As he picked it up, he felt his power and energy intensify. "Ah it is good to have you back."

Sasuke and Shikamaru landed in front of him, along with the conscious members of their group.

"Naruto, I have a question." Shikamaru stated.

"Go ahead pineapple head." Naruto grinned.

Shikamaru's eye twitched at the name but shrugged it off. "Your subordinates, what they do to their swords. Their 'Release'. Can you do it as well?" he asked curiously.

Naruto blinked. He thought he was going to ask if Temari was lazy in bed...oops, there he went again, dirty perverted thoughts.

"Ah, yeah Shikamaru. I'm the Shodai Hoshikage, why the hell couldn't I be able to?" he asked as if talking to a child.

"Show us." Sakura demanded, her green eyes dancing in the rays of the sun. "Show us your full power."

"Fools." Byakuya said to himself from where he stood with the Celestials, shaking his head at the Konoha shinobi's stupidity.

"What?" Voltaire asked.

"The children wants Naruto-sama to release his Zanpaktou." Byakuya said distantly.

Naruto scoffed at the fool. "Idiot, my full power would crush you where you stand. It would turn this village into a wasteland so terrible that not even the native beasts would nest within twelve kilometers. It would cause the sun to go black and the moon turn blue." he sighed. "No, I will not."

"Is yours the strongest?" Shikamaru asked.

"No." the blond said honestly.

"Then why won't you release it?" Kiba demanded.

"Your not worth the time." Naruto replied, grinning as Kiba growled.

"However, I will allow a taste." Naruto said.

"And..." Voltaire said, still not getting it.

"There is a reason why we of the Celestial's respect him in battle. You see, there are Zanpakuto out there that are the most powerful of their class. Hitsugaya-sans zanpakuto, Hyourinmaru, is the most powerful Ice-Water based Zanpakuto in existence. While Yamamoto-samas Zanpaktou, Ryujin Jakka, is the most powerful Zanpakuto, as well a Fire-based. There are others, but Naruto's is as dangerous as Ryujin Jakka." Byakuya stated.

"Why?" Rukia asked suddenly.

"Because," Byakuya began.

Naruto spun his blade clockwise, stopping with the blade pointing up at the sky as he gathered his reiatsu and whispered,_"Eien no Tasogare o Shihai_"(Reign the Eternal Twilight Shadows)

"It is the most powerful Shadow based Zanpaktou. Ever. Its power rivals that of Ryujin Jakka and Hyorinmaru.

_"Konpeki Mūnsaikuru__"_(Azure Moon Cycle)

Upon the ending of the phrase, the sky darkened and the air thickened to the point to where all the shinobi in the area fell to their knees, struggling to breath, and the release of power had Jiraiya, who sat atop of the Hokage Monument, to shudder in fear.

Naruto was engulfed in shadowy fire that danced around him in joy and Shikamaru's eyes widened when the fire was cut down by a massive gust of wind. The airs thickness then lessened.

And there Naruto was. There was nothing new to his appearance, although his sword was different.

The hilt had changed from that of an inverted diamond to that of a crescent moon and the blade itself was a deep black with an azure outline along the edges of the blade.

There was a pregnant pause and silence as everyone took it in and Shikamaru's eyes widened as he felt the hum of power radiating from the blade.

"Oh shit." he gasped, before making a handseal.

"ATTACK!" he screamed, part fear, panic, and anxiety gripping onto his voice.

His shadow cascaded forward, turning into numerous blades of shadow. As they reached Naruto, he simply looked at them and they stopped dead in their tracks, inches from his body.

"Did you not hear?" Naruto asked innocently, before his voice turned to a darker tone. "The shadows serve _me_."

With a wave of his sword, he disintegrated Shikamaru's shadow.

He looked into the pineapple headed mans eyes and could feel the fear radiating off of him.

Tilting his head in a perplexed expression, he grinned like a madman.

"My turn." he clawed his hand against the air.

_" Shinigami no Chen__"_(Chains of the Reaper)

Shikamaru's shadow began to churn before erupting into numerous chains of shadow, which latched onto a now fleeing Shikamaru, who fought as hard as he could, before being trapped. His own shadow had turned against him.

Lee and Sai charged forward, Lee heading into the inner gates and Sai being followed by numerous Ink Beasts.

_"Mikazuki-sho: Konpeki san jitsugetsu-ha"_ Naruto said calmly.(Crescent Phase: Azure Crescent Wave)

Bringing his blade down into an arc, a wave a of azure outlined black energy sailed in the form of a wave from the tip of his blade towards the two shinobi.

Lee managed to dodge and Sai brought his ink creatures to protect him, although they could do nothing to stop the attack. Sai was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Holding out his hand, Naruto gathered a ball of pure shadow into his hand.

_"__Shi Reitō Hōyō_" (Death's Frozen Embrace)

He watched as the ball of shadow separated into numerous blades of shadow which sailed forward towards Shino and Kiba, the later dodged them while Shino stood, impaled by the numerous blades after unsuccessfully using his bugs to counter them, panting before passing out in the cold embrace of the shadows.

Kiba charged forward, his clawed hands aiming to rip Naruto to pieces.

Naruto turned towards him with a look of pure boredom on his face as his sword swept through the air in front of him. Nothing happened and Kiba howled in joy upon getting a chance to lay some pain on the blond.

That triumph did not last all too long however, for just five feet away from Naruto, Kiba was engulfed in a pillar of azure outlined black energy.

It was quick and ended just as such, with Kiba sprawled out on the ground, bleeding profusely and laying unconscious. Naruto turned to look at the dog boy with contempt in his eyes, before moving his head to the side to avoid a dangerous looking spear.

Tenten growled as she pushed and lunged with her spear, evidently knowing how to use it. Naruto sighed. He didn't want to, but with a single flick of his wrist, the spear split in two with Tenten being cut from her left shoulder to her waist. The wound was enough to send her unconscious but not dangerous enough to kill her.

A cry was heard from behind him as Lee sped towards him in great speed. Obviously taking off his weights. Naruto shook his head. As Lee sent a horizontal kick that would have surely sent Naruto flying a good distance...had Naruto not used Shunpo to simply avoid the kick.

Lee blinked in confusion, before he felt a finger pressed on his back.

_"Konpeki Senkō"_ (Azure Flash)

A spark of blue energy sailed from Naruto's fingers, and then a thin beam of azure energy, as wide as a pencil, erupted from his fingertip. Straight through Lee's right shoulder. Lee let out a silent scream as he fell.

Then there was Ino and Choji. Naruto sighed. He didn't feel like going through the trouble, so he simply knocked them out with a singular hit to the back of the head. Quick and efficient.

Last but definitely not least, were Neji and Sasuke.

"Of course its those two." Naruto growled in exasperation as he heard Cycle de la Lune Azur sigh in his head.

Naruto raised his blade, "_Tsuki no Jiso: Tsukigata" _(Lunar Phase: Crescent)

In an instant he was behind Neji, his black blade covered in blood. Neji's will was indomitable and he did not fall. In anger, he turned to place several well placed strikes into the blond, however, he paused as he noticed Naruto's blade stabbed into his shadow.

"Checkmate." Naruto grinned, before Neji's shadow wrapped around him, suffocating him into unconsciousness.

Naruto sighed as he turned towards his last opponent, the Uchiha-teme who stood defiant to the end.

"And so it ends." Voltaire announces.

Naruto shook his head, sheathing his blade, releasing his shikai at the same time. Casually walking over to his comrades, he smiled at the looks of astonishment on his Genin's faces.

_"It took him about eight minutes to finish a fight that would be hard fought for us." _Rukia said in astonishment.

Naruto sighed, "Great, so much unnecessary work." Shaking his head, he turned towards his subordinates and friends. "Let's go."

Off in the distance, the Konoha Council had watched the fight with interest.

_"We're doomed..." _Tsunade thought.

* * *

**Remote Village outside of Konoha**

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya asked, placing a hand on Hyorinmaru's hilt as he stared at the corpse of Momo with wide eyes.

The mans smile just seemed to get wider. "My name is Ichimaru...Ichimaru Gin."

"What...are you?" the white haired boy growled.

"My, my what a temper." Gin mused. "I'm simply a messenger."

Toshiro's eyes moved from Momo to Gin.

"Did you do this?" he quietly asked.

Gins grin grew even more.(If that's even possible)

"I'll ask one last time." Toshiro said in a deadly voice, his turquoise eyes glowing an icy blue._ ".Do.**This**?"_

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

Tsunade looked up from the bastard that was paperwork as she felt a small gust of air rush past her. It seemed as if her guest had arrived.

"Ah, i'm glad I was able to get a hold of you after your scuffle with my most promising generation."

"Promising?" he scoffed.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"Please, hurry this up. I have places to be, people to see, and things to kill." he said in a bored tone.

Tsunade regarded him quietly. He was so much more different than he was all those years ago. So calm, not so loud or brash, and not wearing that ridiculous orange.

"Alright then, let's-" she began, before Naruto raised his hand.

"Excuse me, but please, allow me." he rose from his seat and calmly walked towards the wall. And in one motion, went for a reach and pulled Jiraiya from his hiding spot.

"How long were you planning to hide there, Ero-Sennin?"

"J-Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked in disbelief. Usually he could tell when he was hiding in her office.

"What can I say? The gaki helped me improve." Jiraiya replied sheepishly before being clonked on the head by Naruto's fist.

Walking back to his seat, the blond sighed. "Now, what were you saying?" he questioned.

The Godaime cleared her throat. "Well, its about your...what was it called...zanpaktou?"

"Oh," Naruto groaned. "Not this again. Do you want another demonstration?"

Tsunade paled. She had seen what he had done. It scared her to an extent.

"No, no. They're extraordinary! You were amazing! It was as if you weren't even trying! And then those techniques. I've never seen anything like it. How, how did this all happen?" she asked.

"Oh, I see. Your asking for the history." Naruto said, rubbing his temple with his fingers. Jiraiya sat next to him.

"Well, we will have to start from the beginning." Naruto said.

"Okay, Chakra is made up of two equal yet separate halves: Physical Energy and Spiritual Energy, yes? Well, you can go even further and break it down those two energies into Yin and Yang. Yang is everything physical, strength, endurance, speed, etc. Yin, on the other hand in everything spiritual, finesse, agility, adaptability, intelligence. Right?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade nodded.

"You know of the Rikudo Sennin, do you not?"

Tsunade nodded again.

"Now, let's say that as he was traveling the world and spreading the word of Chakra, began to take on students. Now, most of his students saw very little use in Yin/Spiritual Energies, as Yang/Chakra in its complete form was much more useful, in their minds. But, a select few saw something that only the Sage himself understood. That Spiritual Energy was just as powerful, and just as adaptable and useful; even more so since the bandwagon disregarded the Sage's words on its usefulness. So, like the rest, the studied Chakra in its whole form, but they also delved into the Spiritual side of Chakra. They began to become so adept in its use, that their Spiritual Energies began to 'overrun' their bodies and 'leak' out into the surrounding environment. They began to leak out so much energy that they began to see the dead, still wandering the world, looking for a way to heaven..a guide. With this in mind, they studied harder, trained until they dropped, and finally, they were rewarded when their bodies had a choice, adapt or die. They chose to adapt and their soul 'split', giving birth to a new greater power than any had before, each unique to said person." Naruto paused, taking a breath.

"A few even learned to ratio the Physical and Spiritual Energies so well, that they could augment their chakra-oriented jutsu for supreme and in other cases, surprising results! They could overcome natures inherent weakness to a certain element or another. They could beat Fire with Wind, Water with Fire, and so on and so forth. That's the long and short of it, these students set out and made their own clans, favoring Yin-styled jutsu, but never disregarding nor forgetting and using Yang-styled jutsu. In their minds, they had the best of both worlds. And, honestly, they did. One of the students became so powerful, that the Rikudo Sennin sought him out to train him in its complete use, and honestly, what greater honor is there for a student except to become the master and teach his former master everything that he has learned in said style? Nothing, there is no greater honor for a student, even defeating your master in open combat isn't a close second!" he exclaimed, a wide grin spread on his face.

"It is with this knowledge that the Rikudo Sennin used to weaken the Jyubi, and his own personal favorite style that he called Fuinjutsu, the Sealing Arts, that he used to defeat it!" with that, Naruto relaxed into his seat.

Tsunade took a breath, taking out a cup and pouring saki into it.

"That's some story, but that doesn't explain your swords." she said.

That was when Jiraiya stepped in.

"When their soul 'split' it gave birth to a new power, yet that power was still sealed. It took the form of a weapon close to the owner's soul; maybe a Katana that has been passed down through generations, the wedding ring from a dead wife, a family heirloom, anything as long as it was close to the owner's heart and soul. The original item that the 'split soul' modeled itself after was left untouched, it was just that, a model. It of course had differences from the original. Moving along, they then had to learn to 'unlock' their new power, as at first almost all hadn't a clue why the hell this happened. The one student whom figured it out, did so by accident." Naruto decided to continue.

"He was about to be killed by several soldiers of an opposing army, as he was about to be struck down, time stopped. He was then pulled into what he would later know as his soul's 'inner world'. There he met the power of his soul, in which said power taught him the basics to wield said power. As time resumed, he unleashed his new found power unto the unsuspected soldiers, killing them instantly. Afterwards, he began to mediate to learn more about this power, and in doing so, returned to the place of his sealed power. There he learned everything his 'weapon' had to teach him, over the course of ten years. He learned that his spiritual power grew so great, like many of the other students of the Rikudo Sennin that sought to use Spiritual Energies to fight with, rather than using both Physical and Spiritual to make Chakra, that their souls had to compensate by splitting in two and into the form of a weapon, and the power was unique to each wielder." he took a pause.

"He learned that their are three stages of a soul's power: Sealed, where all of said abilities are unattainable and unusable to the wielder. Initial Release, Shikai, that allowed the wielder to use about forty percent of said power and abilities. And finally Final Release, Bankai. This allowed said wielder to completely use their new unique power to its fullest potential and unrestrained. He later went on to find out that they had their own form of 'jutsu' to use called "Kido: Demon Arts". As well as other forms of combat. So, the long and short of it is this; their soul's power grew to such a level, that their human body couldn't take the strain. The body and soul had to make a choice, adapt or die. They chose to adapt. Their soul split off from its self and formed a weapon for the wielder to use. When they attain the level Shikai (before the split), their body is at its limit! Anything further or stronger, their body would explode. So, to compensate, their soul split it two and the new 'soul' gained its own personality and abilities. This allowed their body to go further than any other human could hope to match, except for the Rikudo Sennin. When they attain Bankai, their body is working in sync with their Soul/Soul Slayer. To the point that they can defy the laws of Kami herself. After awhile, this one student finally mastered all his 'soul' could teach him and began to teach others to harness this ability. Eventually the Rikudo Sennin learned of the success of his old student and of his unique abilities and sought him out before he had to confront the Jyubi." Naruto shook his head, sighing once more.

"And so by this splitting of your soul and what not, you have not only your chakra to battle with, but your spiritual power as well?" she asked.

"Well, generally speaking, yes." Naruto said.

"And this...Bankai, I believe you said, are you able to use it?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes and so can every single one of my Celestials, except for those who don't have a zanpaktou, of course." Naruto explained.

"So, if you were all to release..."

"That should not happen. All Celestial's are forbidden to release their Bankai unless under war time and dire circumstances." Naruto said.

"But what if one them loses control?"

"There have been some instances..." Naruto began, turning his head to the window and staring out of it.

* * *

** Remote Village Outside of Konoha**

Toshiro stared up at the grinning fox of a man in content.

"Yes. I did this." Gin said quietly.

"I'll kill you."

"Excuse me?" an eyebrow of the grinning man rose.

_"I'll kill you!"_ Toshiro growled.

"Now, now let's not get-" Gin began, before a gust of air and a flash of steel caught his eyes.

Ichimaru's wakizashi defended him from a chilling blow from Hitsugaya, whose eyes were glowing in a deadly light.

"Hey, I didn't finish." Gin complained, that damn grin still on his face.

"You'll wish you were never alive. I'll kill you!" Hitsugaya growled.

"Sheesh, so emotional." Gin said, before breaking off the blade lock and jumping further away.

"Not even that girl, Hinamori was her name I think, was this emotional. Not even when she was on her knees covered in her own blood, begging for her 'Shiro-chan' to save her." he explained, a comical grin plastered on his face, before it quickly dissipated. "It was pathetic."

Toshiro's face twisted from agony, pain, sorrow, to anger in seconds and the temperature fell drastically. He was outlined by an icy blue energy and he growled.

_"Soten ni zase, Hyōrinmaru!"_

The sky grew dark and ice seemed to form from nowhere .The night sky cloud over, covered by a thick black film. Thunder roared in the distance and the temperature dropped dramatically. Flashes of lightning lit up the sea of never-ending darkness, outlining Ichimaru's hopeless fate.

Gin glanced up into the air, putting a hand over his eyes so he could get a better look.

"Oh, seems like he's serious. Nah, I only wanted to talk." Gin mused.

Toshiro thrust his sword forward and then, from the tip of Toshiro's blade, came the form of a Chinese Dragon. With a roar, the dragon of pure ice and water launched itself at the silver-haired man, intent on swallowing him whole. Gin could only raise his eyebrows as he dodged the vacuum of ice and water.

However, Hitsugaya wasn't finished yet, and with a speed unseen used shunpo to close the distance between himself and Momo's killer. Using the momentum of the movement, he brought his arm back slightly before thrusting it forward. Instead of impaling the foul man in front of him, Hitsugaya only managed to give him simple scratch on the cheek. Not letting up the attack, Hitsugaya

It was as Gin parried off a thrust, that he pressed his own assault, forcing Hitsugaya onto the defensive.

"So do you now know, Hitsugaya-san, what its like to be caught in a corner?" Gin asked, as he lunged forward for a stabbing blow.

What he caught was air as he felt a weight on the tip of his blade and the fox man raised his sight to see Hitsugaya crouched on his blade. As Hitsuagya's blade swung forward and caught a good bit of hair, did Gin disengage and separate himself from the snow kissed man.

"You truly are impressive, Hitsugaya-san. Truly worthy of being the Shodai Hoshikage's left hand." Gin acknowledged.

"I'll make you suffer." Toshiro growled.

"Threats, have no meaning to me."

"Then I'll make it a reality." Toshiro whispered, before swinging Hyōrinmaru towards the ground, and as the tip struck it, a wide wave of ice escaped from it.

Gin used some sort of shunpo to escape from the wave of dangerous ice, landing at the top of a building.

Suddenly, his free arm went numb and he looked down curiously to see his arm wrapped in a chain, covered by ice.

"It's over, Ichimaru Gin." Hitsugaya said, crouched beside the man.

Then it happened.

The slits of the fox opened to reveal a bright sky blue.

_"Ikorose, Shinso."_

And suddenly it was as if his blade lengthened several yards as it shot through his clothing heading for Hitsugaya's eye.

Luck saved Toshiro as he brought his blade up to deflect the blade, but by doing this he caused the chain to loosen and the ice around Ichimaru's arm was broken.

"I came to deliever a message from my associate. He says,_ 'Be sure to keep your guard up and you head held high, for as you rise, the world will crumble. And upon your greatest battle, you will burn in the embers of our fury. For every star that collapses, we move closer. For every star that rises, our blades shall duplicate.'_"

And with that, Ichimaru Gin, used shunpo to escape.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

"Well, it seems as though I must get going. I do have things to do." Naruto said, as he and Jiraiya stood.

"Naruto wait!" Tsunade called out, calling Naruto by his name for the first time since his arrival. The two shinobi paused.

"Where will you be going?" Tsunade asked.

The Shodai Hoshikage grinned. "Into Oblivion."

* * *

Well, its finally up! This is perhaps the longest chapter i've ever written and honestly i'm quite proud.

Once more I would like to apologize for updating so late, but hey, its longer! Any way, I would first like to say thank you for all the support and reviews that you have been giving. Its still extremely helpful to know that you care about this story.

How'd you like the little history lesson? Well, if you liked it, you can thank **Tristan76** for providing it. Thanks man

So I was thinking, anybody have any ideas on what you'd like to see in this story? Hmm, hmm? If so, tell me in the review or message me, i'd love to hear it. Also, if anyone knows of a good English-Romanji translator that would be extremely helpful.

Also, does anyone wanna be my Beta Reader? I kinda need one I guess. Idk

******So please, R&R and I hope you've enjoyed this.**

**__****Rokudaime56**


	11. The Price of Loyalty

_**Summary**_: Banished. Exiled. Cast aside. These things have shook the very foundations of his world. And yet his goal remains the same. To become powerful and to be a Kage level shinobi. In comes Hoshigakure, the Village Hidden in the Star. Enemies gather, alliances grow, and one trickster of a fox will surprise everyone. (Naruto/Harem(?))

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach in any way. Obviously I'm not rich, not matter how convenient it would be.

**Demon Talking**

_**Zanpakuto Speaking**_

Naruto speaking

_Naruto thinking_

**A/N: Well, how about we get this started, hmm? I really do hope you all read this. Anyway, to business. Oh, and sorry for the REALLY long Authors Note at the end. I don't know if anyone reads these anyways, but still. Sorry. Oh, and before I forget people, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Rokudaime56**

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven: The Price of Loyalty  
_**

* * *

**Narutos Room, Jade Dragon Hotel**

When Naruto and his subordinates finally arrived back to their place of residence inside of Konoha, he dismissed them to wherever and whatever decided to take up their time and interest, and disappeared inside of his room, locking them both manually and with seals. After that he placed intrusion traps and seals along his walls and windows. Once those were finished, Naruto crumbled to the ground, his breathing strained and shaky.

Pulling up the sleeve upon his right arm with a shaking hand, Naruto saw veins of venomous black beginning to ooze its way over his hand, up his wrist, and up to his elbows. A consequence of his spar with his old friends. The Kyuubi had managed to forestall the pain and with the help of Konpeki Mūnsaikuru and the Kyuubi, managed to halt the progress of the black veins.

"Dammit." Naruto breathed out, his body shaking from the pain.

**_"It seems as though you may have went a bit...overboard?"_ **Naruto almost flinched as Konpeki Mūnsaikuru made his presence known.

_"Maybe, but it was worth it."_.

_**"So I would guess. Although, using so many of my techniques...some of which you have **_**not**_** mastered...is quite dangerous. As you may already know."**_ Konpeki Mūmsaikuru stated smoothly.

_"Yes, yes, I understand."_ Naruto replied, waving his Zanpakuto spirit off.

**"Hmph, to think I'm in a such a weakling of a host. Oh, I have black, dangerous, shadowy, poisonous veins popping up on my arms. Ooh, I'm such a little bitch!"** Kyuubi mocked, shaking his head.** "Sometimes I wonder how you idiot humans could have sealed me."**

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's face and he let out a shaky breath. "You obviously want the kiddie treatment." he said calmly.

Wisely, Konpeki Mūmsaikuru decided to step away from where Kyuubi was.

"What the fuck is the kiddie treatment?" he asked himself in amusement.

_'I will put an army of ninja bunnies in the mindscape and give them the powers to shoot rainbows from their hands, have egg grenades, super speed and can blow sugar out of their asses! And cuddly teddy bears that all want a hug a nice hug and a tickle fight."_

_"You wouldn't dare."_

Naruto's minds cape became quiet, until he head something. **"Huh? What...what the fuck is that? OH SHIT! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! AAAAAHHHHH!" **Naruto chuckled darkly to himself. Naruto then heard the sounds of battle coming from inside his head. **"Hah! Take that bitches! Wait, why the hell are you duplicating! Oh shit! Holy hell, they have fucking sugar swords! Who the fuck has sugar swords!"**

Naruto chuckled to himself and in the distance he swore he could hear Konpeki Mūmsaikuru laughing his ass off.

**"GET AWAY YOU FUCKING BUNNY RABBITS! NO ONE WANTS YOUR ASS SUGAR! Wait...is that...GRENADE!"**

Now Naruto himself was laughing his ass off, holding his sides as the uncontrollable laughter became too much.

**"Holy shit! You were fucking serious about them blowing sugar out of their asses? AAAAHHHH! That shit is like acid!" **and then, **"GODDAMMIT! I DON'T WANT YOUR EVIL FUCKING HUGS YOU CREEPY ASS BEARS!"**

The last thing he heard before he calmed down and went to sleep on his bed was:

**"DAMN YOU NAMIKAZE NARUTO!"**

* * *

**Next Day**

Naruto was having a pleasant dream when he was awoken by constant poundings on his door. Quickly gathering himself up, he then sluggishly went to open the door.

"Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama!" It was Rukia, although what she was doing away from her team and sensei were beyond him.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your teammates meeting Urahara-kun at the Konoha Academy?" Naruto asked, a golden eyebrow raised.

Rukia nodded in confirmation, but her look of urgency remained.

"I was sent by Kuchiki-sama," Naruto groaned at that. "to tell you that Hitsugaya-sama has returned."

Now that peaked Naruto's interest. Toshiro had been gone for a couple days now and they had received no letter or word from him in that time frame. His seemingly random return must mean something happened. Usually he took quite a bit of time enjoying the company of his last childhood friend, Hinamori Momo.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked. Rukia nodded and said,

"He has a message for you."

Naruto nodded and made a motion of dismissal with his hand. Rukia bowed, before flashing out of sight.

Oh today was going to be interesting.

Quickly putting on decent clothing and grabbing his zanpakuto, Naruto flash stepped out of of the apartment and headed to where a good amount of spiritual pressure, presumably his Celestials, were located. It took only a moment to arrive at Training Ground Three, the same Training Ground in fact used by Team Seven during the Bell Test.

Upon arriving Naruto was immediately greeted by Kyoraku and Ukitake, whom he greeted with a small smile and then took note of the rest of his Celestials, minus Urahara and Kenpachi. They were all lounging around, apparently waiting for his arrival, and in the center of it all stood Toshiro, surrounded by Yamamoto and Byakuya.

Naruto swiftly approached them and upon seeing one of his first allies and best of friends, noted he looked to be in terrible shape. He eyes were sunken in and his normally vibrant yet cold turquoise seemed all but dead. He seemed paler than what Naruto remembered and his hair reminded him of the first days of their meeting, with it being unkempt.

"So..." Naruto began, breaking the awkward silence that followed his arrival. "What's this all about?"

Toshiro seemed to freeze at that moment, his eyes narrowing, before releasing a shaking breath.

"I went to see Momo...do you remember her?" he asked, his voice detached and almost...broken.

Naruto nodded in confirmation. "She was your childhood friend, right? The one that wanted to be a shinobi but couldn't. She was nice." he said in a reminicing smile.

Toshiro said nothing, closing his eyes, before after a few moments of silence said: "She's dead."

At that moment the air seemed to thicken and the surrounding area was frozen solid.

Naruto's eyes widened and Yamamoto let out a grunt.

"Tell him." he ground out.

Toshiro opened his eyes and turned to Naruto.

"Upon my arrival in her village, I noticed something strange. No one was out. No children, no merchants. Nobody. So, I decided to look. And after minutes and minutes of endless searching, I found no trace of life in the village. Then, upon heading to the center of the village, I saw them...I saw her." His voice cracked and the air grew even more thick and the skies darkened.

"The men were lying all about, stuck to the walls of the central buildings, the Village Leader's head on a pole. The woman where strung up in a tree and the children lay dead at their feet." Toshiro growled at this.

"And then...I saw her. She must have been the last to die, she was on her knees...a blade through her chest."

Now it began to snow and all those present bowed their heads, with Naruto's face contorted in disgust.

"And in front of her, with his blade in her chest, was a man. Reminiscent to a snake, yet not as much as Orochimaru, with a fox-like smile and silver hair. He introduced himself as Ichimaru Gin." Toshiro practically spat out the name and Naruto's cerulean eyes narrowed.

"After a brief...confrontation, he left. However, not without leaving a message." Now Naruto's ears perked up at this.

"_Be sure to keep your guard up and you head held high, for as you rise, the world will crumble. And upon your greatest battle, you will burn in the embers of our fury. For every star that collapses, we move closer. For every star that rises, our blades shall duplicate." _Toshiro ground out in anger and soon the wind began to pick up.

**"I'm surprised no one else is noticing this Reiatsu." Kyuubi noted.**

"I...see." Naruto said slowly, placing a hand on Toshiro's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your lose, Toshiro. May she rest in piece." Naruto said somberly. "Did you bury her?" he asked.

Toshiro nodded. "Under her favorite peach tree. Momo, dear sweet Momo. She didn't deserve this." he said sadly, his turqoise eyes glazing over.

"I'll kill him. I'll make him suffer. For her...for Momo." he vowed.

Naruto said nothing, for there was nothing more to be said. Toshiro had made his choice. The next time he met Ichimaru Gin...he would be fighting for blood.

Yamamoto grunted and all eyes turned to the wizened, yet powerful old man.

"It's quite strange how the Kyūkyoku no Yari would arrive at a seemingly peaceful and utterly non-important strategic village and slaughter the populace and then leave a message that is obviously for us."

Kyoraku looked impressed. "The Kyūkyoku no Yari, eh? The man who slaughtered an entire Iwa ANBU Squad when he was just eight?" he asked, impressed. "Mah, Toshiro-kun, you fought this guy?"

Toshiro nodded, his eyes icy in anger. "Yes and he did live up to his name."

Naruto shook his head. This was all to intense. He could understand the entire 'I'm sending a message from my associate' thing, but what he wanted to know was who the hell this 'Associate' of the Kyūkyoku no Yari was. This type of thing couldn't settle down quickly or quietly. And somehow the blond just knew that whoever this 'Associate' is...was just as dangerous as the Akatsuki.

Speaking of the Akatuski, they were being pretty quiet the last he heard of. Maybe they'd hit a set-back or something of the sort. It all just seemed way to fishy.

"Voltaire, Izuru, Toshiro," Naruto called out, his friends and subordinates looking up towards him. "You three will be assigned investigation teams. While Kisuke searches for information on the Ichimaru Gin and known associates you will thoroghly...deal with them. And in the instance you actually meet Ichimaru Gin, find out who his special 'Associate' is."

"Then what?" Toshiro growled.

Naruto turned his back away from them, closing his eyes. "Dispose of him." Suddenly, he turned around, a bright smile on his face. "Now then, let's tell Kisuke and Kenpachi and head over to the Forest of Death, seeing as how the Preliminaries should be starting soon."

"How do you know there will be preliminaries?" Altinaire Senna asked.

"Because I know, Senna-chan. I know." was all Naruto would let loose, before flash stepping away. The others soon followed him, leaving only Senna gaping at the spot where Naruto used to stand.

"I swear to Kami, he can be an annoying bastard sometimes." she growled, before she to vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Not too much longer after the meeting, Kisuke and Kenpachi had been notified and they had all managed find a spot in the all to familiar chamber where the preliminaries were being held to watch.

Down on the floor, Naruto could see a large mass of Genin, with the three proctors, Morino Ibiki, Mitarashi Anko, and Shiranui Genma. At that a grin formed on Naruto's face. He remembered them all.

The Hokage was giving the customary speech of what this part of the Exam represented and all that crap, but Naruto payed little notice. It wasn't until he noticed Tsunade motioning him over to where she and the other Kage stood. Apparently many wanted to see this.

Upon arriving, he was met with the Raikage's customary sneer. "I'm glad you graced us with your presence, Hoshikage-dono."

Naruto simply stared at the man, nodding in acknowledgment, before stepping over towards Gaara and Mei, settling in between them.

Then, the names began to role.

* * *

**Abarai Renji vs Sarutobi Konohamaru**

Naruto's eyes widened at that and turned towards Tsunade, who had a bit of a smirk on her face.

"Does anyone want to place a bet?" Naruto asked suddenly.

This earned him a grunt from the Raikage, a purr from the Mizukage, an amused chuckle from the Tsuchikage, and curious glances from Gaara and Tsunade.

"And what would this bet be?" she asked, her eyes slightly wide at the aspect of a profit.

"Well, I bet you, oh let's say ten thousand ryo, that two of my Genin, Kurosaki Ichigo and Madarame Ikkaku, will make it to the Finals." he said with a smirk.

Tsunade weighed her options. She did have an extra ten thousand ryo saved up for her vacation. But...ten more thousand? She could buy all the Sake she wanted!

"Alright, I'll take that bet. And I'll also bet another ten thousand against you, that Konohamaru and Onasi Mokoto will make it to the finals."

Jiraiya was always lavishing her with gifts, or at least he had been before he left. So if she sold that she'd have enough for that second bet.

"And, I'll also bet another five thousand ryo that should our two picks actually make it to the finals, that my Genin will win."

Sorry Shizune, but you just had a cut in your paycheck. "I'll take that bet!"

Naruto nodded and said, "May the best man..." he paused, staring at her chest, "or woman, win." he said with a grin.

All the while the two snickered in their minds, both thinking:_ "Sucker."_

All of their attention was brought back to the arena as both contestants arrived on the floor. Konohamaru with a wicked grin on his face while Renji remained impassive.

"I'll wipe the floor with this kid." the red head said confidently.

"Alright then, Hajime!" with that, Genma stepped back quite a bit from seeing the (almost)insane grin on Konohamaru's face.

Immediately Konohamaru flew threw numerous handseals, stopping on the tiger seal and sucking in a breath. Renji's eyes widened and Naruto felt a spike in his Reiatsu.

_"Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu"_

Red hot flames spat out from Konohamaru's heading to engulf Renji in flame.

_"Hado 31: Shakkahō"_ Pure red reiyroku gathered in his hands, and once enough gathered, he fired it. The attack of pure spiritual energy nullifying the chakra-created flames.

"No incantation, eh?" Naruto muttered to himself. "Well, at least it didn't implode on him."

However, in the explosion that followed, he didn't take notice of Konohamaru moving in, until he felt a fist in his gut. Wincing, he backed up, watching as the Konoha genin appeared from the smoke, the grin still etched on his face.

Renji sneered. "What the hell are you grinning about?"

"This." came a calm voice from behind him and Renji turned to see a second Konohamaru behind him, before being punched in the face.

Up in the stands above, Ichigo leaned over the rails. "What the hell, Renji? Your getting your ass handed to you by a kid!" he screamed.

Renji got up slowly, his gaze fixed on his opponent as he dispelled his_ Kage Bunshin_.

"So, it was a _Kage Bunshin_." Naruto stated, impressed.

Renji growled to himself and looked up towards his sensei, Urahara, who only nodded towards his student before beginning to fan himself again.

Slowly, Renji unsheathed his blade. "I'm going to enjoy this." he ground out. In the stands, Rukia shook her head. _Now_ he was getting serious? He should have been serious from the beginning.

Konohamaru regarded his opponent with calm composure, before meeting Naruto's gaze and giving him a grin. Suddenly, he formed a hand seal and cried out,_ "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_ and three literal copies of himself appeared.

In flash of motion, kunai appeared in their hands, before they charged Renji.

Narrowing his eyes, Renji moved himself into a defensive stance. The dance began.

Konohamaru leaped forward, kunai thrust out, intending to stab his opponent. Renji sidestepped the attack, grabbed onto the clones hand, and kneed it in the gut. Surprisingly it didn't 'pop' out of existence, seeing that's what most _Kage Bunshins_ did. So, it must have been the real Konohamaru. So as Renji prepared for the finishing blow, 'Konohamaru' tackled his legs, causing the red head to go down.

With a strong shift of his body, Renji managed to kick 'Konohamaru' off of him and spun to his feet. Only to avoid a slash from a clones kunai. In retaliation, Renji punched the clone in the gut and this time the clone exploded. In the explosion, the two other _Kage Bunshin's_ entered the fray, but they too where destroyed.

Something was off. The smoke that the _Kage Bunshin's_ emitted was regular smoke. Shikamaru gasped. It couldn't be.

It was ash.

Instantly Konohamaru went flying through seals and took another deep breath. Rukia instantly realized what he was doing and screamed, "RENJI! GET OUT OF THERE!"

_"Katon: Haisekisho no Jutsu"_

Suddenly the ash caught aflame as Konohamaru lit it up like a candle and the explosion that followed, was not pretty.

However, Renji was not finished yet, as he emerged from the explosion, hair falling down over his shoulders, his chest burnt and a good amount of clothing in flames. Zabimaru flashed in a deadly arc as it moved to split Konohamaru in half. In reaction, Konohamaru pulled out two kunai, forming them in an 'X' over his head, catching Renji's blade.

Growling out in anger, Renji kicked the younger boy away from him and followed up in a slash that would have cut the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage in two, however, Konohamaru managed to jump and spin over the blade, before kicking Renji in the cheek. Renji grabbed Konohamaru by the ankle, much to the younger shinobi's surprise and slammed him into the ground.

Konohamaru groaned in pain, before avoiding being stomped on by Renji, recovering and jumping over Renji, throwing ten shuriken in the process.

_"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_ The ten shuriken multiplied into one hundred and Renji, having no other choice growled out:

"_Hoero, Zabimaru!"_

His blade then...morphed, into a six part segmented blade, each one growing larger from bottom to top. Not to mention that, but then the segments, with a flick of his wrist and a mighty roar, broke apart, connected by a stretchable thread, and spun around him, creating a barrier between himself and the shuriken.

_"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" _Renji's eyes widened as a fireball the size of a house flew towards him. Swinging Zabimaru forward, he cut the blazing fire in half, sending it it in two directions away from him.

"Goddammit will you stop with the motherfucking fire!" He cursed. Ichigo and Rukia snickered. This was the first time they'd heard him curse consecutively like that.

"Okay!" came a cheerful voice from beneath him.

Renji's eyes once again widened as he was kicked in the stomach, the strength of the kick far to high for someone of Konohamaru's size. Suddenly there were three other clones around him. The kick itself sending Renji into the air.

_"Sa"_ Konohamaru cried out from the ground, and Naruto's eyes widened.

_"Ru"_ the second Konohamaru exclaimed kicking Renji into the air higher.

_"Tobi"_ the third and fourth Konhamaru said, punching Renji again in the chest, making him cough up blood.

A full fledge grin crossed Naruto's face as memories surfaced.

_"Konohamaru Rendan!"_ the real Konohamaru screamed as he appeared above Renji, his fist layered in chakra, before punching the red haired boy with strength akin to Tsunade, into the ground.

Upon landing, Konohamaru stood unsteadily, from what Naruto guessed to be chakra exhaustion. To use such techniques in almost rapid succession, especially the Kage Bunshin technique, did take a lot out of you.

Genma cautiously walked over to the hole in which Renji lay and upon inspection called out, "Abarai Renji is unconscious. Sarutobi Konohamaru is the winner!" he exclaimed.

The Konoha Genin up on the rails cheered for their comrade and Naruto chuckled. Konohamaru truly would be able to surpass his grandfather at this rate.

As the medics ushered Renji off of the field, Konohamaru locked eyes with Naruto one last time, before smiling a fox like grin which Naruto returned.

The Raikage, observing his younger peer, growled. "You seem pretty happy for someone who's Genin lost."

Naruto shrugged. "Renji lost, fair and square. He made some mistakes and let his anger cloud his thinking. I think it was a learning experience." he replied, eyes turning up towards the board again.

**Kuchiki Rukia vs Moegi**

Naruto shook his head, knowing exactly how the outcome of the battle would turn out.

And indeed he was correct, although he was quite impressed by Moegi's disillusionment technique. Even he had a difficult time finding her. But, Rukia did, so it didn't matter.

And it seemed as if his intuition was right and both Ichigo and Ikkaku managed to beat their opponents. Ikkaku had to face this...what was the right word? Giant? Yeah, he had to face this giant boy and although it took some work, Ikkaku managed to defeat him with a kick to his jewels. (Sweatdrop)

Ichigo...well, Ichigo had it pretty rough. He fought against someone from Suna with a Magnent Release Kekkei Genkai. A few Jutsu here, a few shunpo there, and a big Getsuga Tensho did the trick...although he did get his ass handed to him...by a girl.

Yumichika managed to lose his battle to Hyuga Hanabi, although that was to be expected and Yachiru...well, she didn't really fight. So she was disqualified. Not that she really cared anyway. And to his absolute surprise, the strange girl from Amegakure, Onasi Mokoto, managed to make it.

All the other ones, although important, didn't really make him pay any attention, because well, either they ended up drawing or well...drawing. It was kinda pathetic. But, they were good fights, he'd give them that.

So, this is how the fights will be paired up.

1. Kuchiki Rukia vs. Hyuga Hanabi

2. Sarutobi Konohamaru vs Kurosaki Ichigo

3. Ikkaku Madarame vs Onasi Mokoto

4. Winners of the first, second, and third matches will face each other in a three way match. The winner of that will be declared the winner.

Tsunade began to speak. "You all see that. Those are who you shall be facing in combat in exactly one months time. Use that time to train, train, and train. I look forward to good honest fights between you all. Now, dismissed!"

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"Now, we are all gathered." Pein, God of Amegakure, spoke.

Before him, eight extremely powerful shinobi stood.

"Everything is going according to plan, hm." said a man with long blond hair. "Orochimaru will make his move, the same move, again during the Chunnin Exam Finals, and with him will come Iwa and Kumo. Konoha will be hard pressed indeed. Even with all the allied shinobi they have right now, there cannot be a way out of this...invasion without an extreme loss in military." Pein said, shaking his head.

"It is known now that the Hachibi and the Kyuubi, if what Zetsu has informed me is correct, are in Konoha. If we strike within the midst of the Invasion, and capture them unawares, then our goal will be complete." a man who looked like a zombie said.

"Indeed, Kakuzu. However, that may prove to be far more dangerous than we realize. There will be many...dangerous opponents...especially if the Kage and Sannin are fighting each other. Not to mention the surrounding chaos. We would need to strike fast, and swift." a man with blood red eyes with three black tomoes in them replied.

"Itachi is correct in that assumption." Pein said, letting loose a sigh. "Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi. Infiltrate Konoha, strike at the most oppertune moment. If the mission is compromised, flee. Otherwise, take the Jinchūriki , _alive_." Pein stressed the alive part for Kisame.

"Right, right." Kisame said, waving him off.

"Now then, Hidan and Kakuzu, how fairs your hunt for the Nibi Vessel?" Pein asked.

Kakuzu grunted. "It fairs well, Leader-sama, however she is a crafty little devil. I suppose it helps that I never did like cats." Kisame chuckled at that. "I must agree."

"We shall capture her soon enough, Leader-sama." Kakuzu assured. Pein nodded.

"Very well. You are all dismissed." he said, and watched as all of the members of his organization, save Konan and Zetsu, left.

"Now, tell me, Zetsu. Who is this...Sosuke Aizen?"

* * *

**Okay, I know it's been a while. BELIEVE ME! I know. Actually, this has been done for some time, it's just...well, I wasn't happy with it. Honestly it was a piece of shit and don't want to write shit. So, I wrote and rewrote until it came out in a way I like it. This is it. It's somewhat shorter than the other chapters, but I hope that the effort I put into it is noticeable. **

**Another reason for my absence is well, I had to move half way across the country to live with my grandparents along with my mom. It's not been easy, having to adjust to the new course work and stuff, but at least its calmed down. Not to mention I lost all my files in the process of moving. It's been a real pain in the ass. **

**Again, another reason for my absence is I've been thinking. And not just plain ass thinking, I'm talking about that real pondering stuff. You know, like my purpose for writing and stuff. And I'll admit, that I don't exactly write at my best on here, but this place is a place that helps me with my writing. However, I've run into a bit of a problem you see. I can't seem to, for the life of me, flesh out my characters. Don't get me wrong, its not like I haven't tried. You know, but it's just something, something that I can't explain that's keeping me from doing it. When I read Fics like Ayien's _Nine Broken Mirrors_, James D. Fawkes' _Sit Upon the Frozen Heaves_, DarthValgaav's _Wind Lord_, or Jetslingers _Melody of the Fox_(to name a few) I get jealous at their ability to create life in their characters, something that people can get attached to and inspires me to do it. Which is something of which I cannot seem to do! And it's getting kind of depressing, you know? I mean, I like to think of myself as I decent writer. I mean, hell, if you want, I'll put up some of the poetry I write in my spare time and you tell me if it's good, I honestly don't have an opinion. I know that that type of stuff comes on through just writing and practicing, but I mean, honestly, if you don't know how or where to start, how does that help you? Really, it would be nice to have some help on that subject, haha.**

**My dream and I share this with you, something I've only confided in only a small handful of people (I can count them on one hand) is to become a writer. It used to be a movie director, because of how they could create their own world. Then, it hit me. I wanted to become a writer. Someone who could bring joy, anger, sorrow, and pain to someone reading their work with just words. I wanted to be someone who could stay in the shadows yet be in the spot light, someone to make my single mother and my grandparents proud of me. Honestly, I don't think that I've ever really been normal. Even as a little kid, I was picked on just because I talked differently and thought differently. Just because at night when others were screaming for the light I was embracing the darkness. My loneliness. I am a Lone Wolf, I hate to say it, but I am. And I even have more problems than that(That I won't tell you because theirs no point in doing it, lol). Yet, through time and patience, I've figured out what I want to do. I want to be a writer. Someone like Ayien, James D. Fawkes, DarthValgaav, Jetslinger, and numerous other great authors and poets (both fanfiction and actually published). I want to be able to create a world so immense and so great that I actually have people who want to read more and more and are disappointed when its over. But, that will take time. And I see that. I accept that. Some of you will say I'm whining. That might be true, but I'm simply speaking from the heart.**

**Now, away from my problems and what not and onto the story. Toshiro's BACK! Hell Yeah! It took me a minute to figure out how I wanted him to come back and I was trying to get a good in depth emotional outlook from him. Tell me, how was it? And now the Chunnin Exams begin! Sorry that I didn't go into the preliminary fights all to much. But I didn't want to write about Ichigo swinging his giant butcher knife of a sword around. *shrug* I'll definitely do it for the finals though. So, how did you like Konohamaru's fight with Renji? I know some of you will probably bit my head off for making Renji look like a retarded weakling, but you've got to realize it from this. Since Naruto's desertion, Konohamaru's been training everyday. Every. Single. Day. Of course he's gotten better than what many would think, hell and that wasn't even all of it. Just wait until the finals! Also, take into consideration that Renji was underestimating him. Really, the minute he did that the battle was in Konohamaru's favor. Ooh, Hanabi vs. Rukia. I wonder how that's going to pan out. Yep, Akatsuki are on the move. Sorry I didn't make the invasion all surprise like, but I think it would've been more cliche not to do what I did. *shrug* Don't really know, don't really care, so, yep. Oh and what's Pein wanting to know about Aizen for? Again, I'm sorry for introducing Aizen's name so early (I keep saying early, but really, is it?) But at least Naruto won't know about him until this big event that I'm not telling you about.**

**I've also got some questions concerning Konpeki Mūmsaikuru's abilities. Some are like 'Woah its overpowered' and others are like 'this is bullshit'. Oh well, that's how I see it. Hell, Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka is hella overpowered, in its SHIKAI state! Like seriously, even Hitsugaya's Hyorinmaru is kinda overpowered when it's just using Shikai against regular folks. And then with the amount of techinques, well, I was like, Urahara has a hella bunch of techniques that he can use and Yamamoto has some seriously major hacking abilities, that and anything he freaking swings his sword at catches on fire! That's way to much over kill. Same thing with Hitsugaya if he was near a giant body of water. Still, these are all the techniques for Shikai plus the face he can control shadows. Bankai won't add all to many techniques...I think, hehe. Oh and I've finally just deciding to say 'screw the french', no offence to anyone who's French by the way, and I got some Japanese translations. Also, if you look through all the chapters before this, you'll probably notice some changes in almost all the chapters except for a few, along with the replacing of the French...I think. Anyway, here's a list of Konpeki Mūmsaikuru's techniques:**

**_Zanpakuto: Konpeki Mūmsaikuru (Azure Moon Cycle)_**

**_Release Command: Eien no tasogare o shihai (Reign the Eternal Twilight)_**

**Shikai Abilities**

**Kage Fenilkkusu (Shadow Phoenix)**

**Kage no Hōyō (Embrace of Shadows)**

**Shi Reitō Hōyō (Death's Frozen Embrace)**

**Shinigami no Chen (Chains of the Reaper)**

**Mikazuki-sho: Konpeki san jitsugetsu-ha (Crescent Phase: Azure Crescent Wave)**

**Konpeki Senkō (Azure Flash)**

**Tsuki no Jiso: Tsukigata(Lunar Phase: Crescent)**

* * *

**Sorry for the EXTREMELY LONG Authors Note, but you had to know somethings. Mhm. So, you know the drill, Read and Review, and the hopefully and I seriously mean hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up by next week...a week and a half at most. Hopefully. So, read, review, make my day, and thank you. Because, it was as I was re-reading my reviews that I truly did realize just how much I appreciate you and your reviews. So, until next time, cya.**

**(Oh, and there will probably be no Harem in this fic...maybe a few hints and stuff, but probably nothing major. So, yeah, the poll was pretty much useless except for telling me who you'd prefer to see next to Naruto.)**

**Remember, no flaming. **

**Au Revoir **

**__****Rokudaime56**


	12. Interlude: Part One

_**Summary**_: Banished. Exiled. Cast aside. These things have shook the very foundations of his world. And yet his goal remains the same. To become powerful and to be a Kage level shinobi. In comes Hoshigakure, the Village Hidden in the Star. Enemies gather, alliances grow, and one trickster of a fox will surprise everyone. (Naruto/Harem(?))

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach in any way. Obviously I'm not rich, not matter how convenient it would be.

**Demon Talking**

_**Zanpakuto Speaking**_

Naruto speaking

_Naruto thinking_

**A/N: Well, how about we get this started, hmm? I really do hope you all read this. Anyway, to business. Oh, and sorry for the REALLY long Authors Note at the end. I don't know if anyone reads these anyways, but still. Sorry. Oh, and before I forget people, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Rokudaime56**

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve: Interlude: Part 1  
_**

* * *

Today was a day like any other.

Except for the fact that in four weeks time the finals for the Chunnin Exams would be held. To Naruto and many of Konoha, the nostalgia was evident.

With Ichigo, Rukia, and Ikkaku making it to the finals and the competition they'd be having to face and the fact that Naruto wanted Konoha to know what they were dealing with, he comissioned them to be trained by a Celestial of his choice.

Ichigo would be trained by Kisuke, Rukia by Toshiro, and Ikkaku by...dare he say it, Kenpachi.

Other than that, it was simply a day in the good life. Or as good as it could get.

* * *

"Ne, Okeua-san!" Urahara called out, running down a busy street towards his solemn comrade.

"Yes, Urahara-san?" Okeua asked, an ebony eyebrow raised.

"Have you seen Naruto-sama?" the blond haired man asked.

Okeua sighed. It was always him. Always. Why couldn't Toshiro look after the Shodai Hoshikage some more.

"He should be in the Training Grounds, if I remember correctly. I recall hearing Jiraiya-sama wanting to...re-evaluate his ninjutsu."

Urahara sighed. "Well, no point in going to see him now. I suppose this can wait." he said, waving a few sheets of paper in-front of him.

"What is it?" Okeua questioned, his curiosity mysteriously peaked.

"Oh, just some info on the Kyūkyoku no Yari's associates. I managed to track one down with one of my...associates help." Urahara informed with a wistful smile.

Okeua nodded. That was to be expected. Urahara had managed to create and stabilize a spy network as large and efficient as Jiraiya's. He was truly a brilliant man, with an intelligence equal or even greater than that of Nara Shikamaru, if what Naruto said about his intelligence was correct.

"Well, I doubt I could issue out the order. But, if you head over to Yamamoto-sama, I'm sure you'll be able to get some measure of a response." Okeua suggested.

Urahara nodded. "I'll do that, Okeua-san." he replied with a smile. "So, what will you be doing for the rest of this time?"

The Fōtin Tenkai shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps I'll go sight seeing or better yet, I'll go sleep." he said, unenthusiastic.

Urahara shook his head. "You need a girl." before flash stepping away.

Okeua regarded the spot where Urahara once stood, before shrugging and continuing his aimless walk through the village.

* * *

"Come on Naruto! I thought you were better than this!" Jiraiya yelled out haugtily, a large grin pasted on his face.

The blond growled and spat out a curse, sweat dripping down his face as he ran through hand seals, before stretching out his right arm and opening his palm.

_"Sutafaia no Jutsu!"_ (Star Fire Jutsu) Naruto ground out, focusing chakra into his open palm as radiant grey-purple light gathered in his hand, into a small orb.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he went through seals as well, slamming both palms down to the ground.

_"Doton: Doryūheki!"_ (Earth Style: Earth Wall)

Naruto scoffed as the gathered energy in his hand exploded, sending a beam of deadly chakra towards the Gama Sennin's hastily created wall.

The result was instant. At first the wall stood, before the continuous and dangerous work of chakra took it down bit by bit. When the technique was over Jiraiya's wall had been diminished to the size of a door way.

The Gama Sennin gaped at the damage the technique left in it's wake.

"Holy Hell, gaki!" he screamed, a tick mark formed over his left eye. "Were you trying to kill me?"

Naruto stared at his teacher, before slowly shaking his head. "You did ask for better, Ero-Sennin." he said with a shrug.

Jiraiya glared at his former pupil, before shaking his head. However, he wasn't able to completely get over his anger as he saw his former pupil weave through another set of seals.

_"Suisei Shotto no Jutsu!"_ (Comet Shot) Naruto yelled, bringing his right arm back, chakra gathering in his palm, flickering like a violent flame. With a shout, the blond threw the gathered chakra, sending it hurtling through the air towards the white haired Sannin.

Frowning, Jiraiya jumped out of the way, watching as the technique flew past where he was, connecting to a tree and setting it aflame. Not to mention it split the damn thing in half.

"You bastard-" Jiraiya began in irritation, before noticing Naruto wasn't where he was.

_"Shōton: Hashō Kōryū no Jutsu!"_ (Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon) A voice bellowed behind him and Jiraiya's eyes widened as he came face to face with a dragon made out of fucking crystal!

Thinking on his feet, Jiraiya created a Rasengan and basically drilled the crystalized creature down, shaking his head.

"You ass! You said you still weren't sure you could do Shōton!" Jiraiya exclaimed. Naruto tilted his head.

"I did?"

* * *

Konoha was bustling with activity, as the Chunnin Exams brought numerous people from all over the Five Great Nations and numerous smaller nations together. Vendors and merchants alike lined the streets and civilians stayed out all day, playing and enjoying the fun, and all night with celebrations.

And it wasn't even two weeks into the One Month period before the Finals.

Together, Voltaire and Senna walked down one of the various busy streets, enjoying the scenery and the people.

"Hey, Voltaire-kun, let's get some dango!" Senna said, grabbing the taller man by the wrist and beginning to steer them both towards the dango shop.

Voltaire let out a sigh. In his hands were bags filled with stuffed animals (that he'd been forced to win for Senna), a strange assortment of perfume, and some...interesting clothing.

"Must we? I recall you telling me we could go the hall of mirrors after our visit to the circus." Voltaire questioned, a scarlet eyebrow raised.

Senna nodded, a smile still plastered on her face.

"After we eat, duh!" she said, like it was the simplest thing in the world, before she let go of Voltaire and headed into the Dango shop.

Voltaire watched her go with a sweat drop forming on the back of his head.

"Women are troublesome." he muttered, before entering the establishment as well.

Upon entering, Voltaire looked around for Senna, but upon no sight of her sighed in frustration.

"Damn woman, always disappearing..." he muttered, rubbing his forehead with his index and middle fingers.

"Voltaire-kun!" came the all to familiar voice of Senna, making the red haired man cringe slightly.

Following the voice, his eyes widened slightly to see her at a large table full of Shinobi, mainly Konoha with a couple Hoshi. Shaking his head, Voltaire cautiously walked over towards the brunette. "Must you be so troublesome, woman?" he asked, picking his ears.

Several shinobi at the table, obviously females, gained tick-marks on their brows, while a certain pineapple head man chuckled. "About time someone said it." he said, causing murderous glances to be shot at him. "Troublesome." Shikamaru replied to their glares.

Voltaire shot Shikamaru a grin. "I'm glad to see the feeling's mutual with someone else around here. And to think that I thought I was the only sane one around here." he chuckled.

"Voltaire-kun, please, come sit with us!" Senna urged cheerfully, although Voltaire cringed at the hidden malice in her tone. Slowly nodding in acceptance of his fate, Voltaire took a seat down between Senna and the lazy looking pineapple head. It was as he was doing this that he took note of the shinobi at the table.

Having thoroughly read the Bingo Book, for once, actually paid off as he recognized a lot of them as major players in the war between three of the Five Great Nations.

The pink head in front of him was Haruno Sakura, Head Battle-Field Medic. The green spandex wearing boy next to her was Rock Lee, a major factor in the defeat of Orochimaru's forces in the Ishagima Pass to the north. To Voltaire's left was Nara Shikamaru, Konoha's Lead Tactical Advisor to the Hokage. Hell, even Hyuga Neji was here. There was also Mitarashi Anko, Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuga Hinata and Yuhi Kurenai.

Now, to Naruto...these people were probably a bit close to pushovers. However, to anyone not the crazy blond with a strange fetish for ramen and eccentric and erratic behaviors, they were some big players. Dangerous even. They may even give a Celestial some problems. Nothing they couldn't handle though.

"So, Senna-san, what's it like being a Hoshigakure shinobi? A Celestial, those rumored to be a near in power to the_ Densetsu no Sannin_?" Sakura asked, leaning over the table.

Senna shrugged, chewing some dango in her mouth. "It's okay I guess. I mean, the beds are comfortable, the people are...decent." she paused, looking at Voltaire who simply shrugged. "And our Kage is magnificent. I mean...I know he doesn't show it but I know for sure he's clueless sometimes and asks Yamamoto-sama for advice."

"Where exactly is Hoshigakure no Soto? Last I heard it was some upstart village not to far from the Land of Fire. Did you guys like colonize it or something?" Ino asked.

Senna shook her head. "Nope, we simply transferred them over. Making the village itself a protectorate for the new and improved Hoshigakure no Soto, with the few shinobi that were in the old village moving to the new one. Although, we did use that dingy old village for a couple of months." she grumbled the last part under her breath.

"As for the village, its in-"

"Senna-chan! .Troublesome." Voltaire ground out. "Remember the Fourth Law."

"What is the Fourth Law?" asked Lee, curiousity evident in his voice.

"Its one of the few Divine laws instilled by our current Shodai Hoshikage." Senna said cheerfully.

"What are the others?" Sakura asked.

"The First Law dictates that every Shinobi that wears the Hoshigakure Headband will do anything and everything necessary for the sake of the village. The Second Law is the act of killing a teammate or fellow shinobi will be punishable by immediate execution and is viewed as the highest of treason's. The Third Law states that any shinobi that abandons his friends, teammates, and village are nothing but scum. The Fourth Law is that no shinobi of Hoshigakure, under any circumstances, will discuss and give out information of the village or any information that can be used against the village, most importantly, its location." Voltaire answered in a bored tone, picking his teeth with a senbon.

"Are there others?" Anko asked, although it was pretty muffled by her chewing of her precious dango.

"Oh yeah, but it's far to troublesome to explain." Voltaire said absentmindely.

"Thank Kami someone see's it my way." Shikamaru said in an equally bored and dejected tone.

Both men gave each other a look before simply shrugging and looking back towards their sweat-dropping comrades.

"What?" they both asked.

Sakura sighed, rubbing her rather large forehead with her fingers. "Unbelievable." she muttered.

"Wow, it's kind of weird to think that Naruto-kun came up with that all up on his own." Tenten said, referring to the Divine Laws.

Senna shrugged. "I guess, personally I think Naruto-sama asked Okeua-kun, Urahara-kun, Ukitake-kun, and Yamamoto-sama for help. But, I could be wrong."

"So, tell me," Anko began, leaning over the table with a mischevious smirk on her face. "Does that blond heartthrob of a Kage have a girlfriend? A wife? A fuck-buddy?"

"Anko..." Hinata scolded lightly, a bright blush spreading along her cheeks while a couple girls, namely Ino and Tenten and an abashed Kurenai, did as well.

Senna and Voltaire exchanged looks, both thinking about whether or not Naruto actually had a personal romantic relationship with anyone.

"Um...I know he's interested in quite a few people." Senna said unsurely, looking at Voltaire for any confirmation.

The red haired man simply shrugged. "All I can say, from our group drinking parties and men's night out is that he's one lucky bastard."

"He's more than lucky, I'll tell you that." came a new voice from behind the Celestial.

"Yo, Hirako-san." Voltaire greeted like he new the blond was there from the start. Hell, Senna wouldn't be surprised if he did. Lazy bastard.

Shinji raised his head in acknowledgment of his friend and also towards Senna, who simply stuck her tongue out at the blond, causing him to lose his infamous grin.

"Why you little..." he mumbled, arms outstretched in what would be a strangling motion.

"So...Hirako-san was it? What do you mean by 'Hes more than lucky'?" Sakura asked.

Shinji blinked and said the only intelligible thing that came to mind. "Huh?"

This caused him to be hit by a rice ball, causing him to sputter. "Bleh! What the hell Senna-chan!" he screeched.

"You know full well what she was talking about you nonchalant bastard." the brunette said evenly. Shinji began to argue back...but then again, she was right.

So, deciding he'd entertain them with a story, he found an empty chair and brought it over to where the mass of shinobi sat.

"Okay...but what I tell you does not leave this room...well, Voltaire-san, you can spread this to anyone you want." Shinji said seriously.

Senna pouted. "Why is it that he's aloud to tell and I'm not?"

"He'd find it to troublesome to find anyone to say it to. Lazy bastard." Shinji deadpanned.

"Hm?" both Voltaire and Shikamaru asked, staring up at the tall blond.

"You guys sure do love the word 'bastard'." Ino said offhandedly.

Shinji shook his head in mock despair, before leaning forward with his famous grin stretched out on his face.

"As I was saying, you don't repeat this story. To anybody. Because if Naruto-sama finds out I told you...well, he'll kick my ass. Plain and simple. And Kami knows that nobody wants to be on the recieving end of that Zanpakuto if he's pissed off." Shinji said, shuddering at the thought, with his fellows Senna and Voltaire as well. The members of the Konoha 11 that were there when they challenged the blond Kage also shivered slightly.

"Now, almost eight months ago, there were disturbances all over the minor territories outside of the village, caused by 'Bandits'. Well that was no problem. People were people. They steal, they fight, they die. Its all the same. So we simply let them mind their own business, seeing as we thought the 'Bandits' weren't all to much of a problem. Well there were two problems about that line of thinking. One, there were no bandits, just one single person. Two, _she_ was a _very_ big problem.

_Flashback Beginning_

_It was after midnight on a very chilly night. Naruto had assigned many shinobi and Celestial's alike missions spread across the world. From assassinations to guard duty to forming trade agreements and alliances. Therefore, the village security at the moment was pretty lax at the moment. _

_The village itself was silent, with most of the civilians in their beds and the shinobi patrolling and sleeping a like._

_It was in the center of the village where the shinobi fortress of the Hoshikage and his Celestials, that a lone cloaked figure cascaded themselves across the gates and slipping into the fortress, unseen by the guards. _

_Now one would think 'Who's stupid enough to invade the center of Hoshigakure itself and the home of the Hoshikage and Celestials?' Well, the Shodai Hoshikage, Namikaze Naruto, had managed to gain quite an amount of rare items and trinkets in his past journeys and kept them locked away in the main vault. _

_The intruder made it into the deepest part of the fortress, alerting no one to their presence. As they stared at the vault trying to decided how best to open it, they decided to simply do it the simple way and cut through it. Unsheathing a wakizashi, the intruder channeled their chakra through it and began to cut through the door like some sort of makeshift buzz-saw. It certainly made enough noise. _

_"Meh, do you know how long it took us to find a suitable door for that thing?" asked Naruto in irritation, as he, Shinji, and Okeua appeared in the hall behind the intruder. _

_The intruder stopped what they were doing and turned around._

_"How did you figure out I was here?" they asked. Naruto shrugged._

_"Do you honestly think the only security I had here were guards?" he replied curtly._

_The figure chuckled and Shinji gasped. "Holy shit..." he said to himself. That voice was not that of a man._

_The intruder looked around their surroundings and sighed. "I had hoped not to bring to much attention to myself." they said._

_Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Pretty late for that, wouldn't you say."_

_The intruder said nothing, simply observing the young Kage in an amused fashion. "Yes, I suppose you are right." they said, before weaving through a set of hand seals, causing Naruto, Okeua, and Shinji to stand in a guarded position. _

_**"Hōshakō Burasuto no Jutsu!"**(Radiant Light Blast) The intruder said, holding out their arm to the wall beside them._

_Naruto and his subordinates eyes widened as light gathered in the intruders hand and blasted out, decimating the wall in it's path._

_Shinji could just tell that the intruder was smirking as they walked to the edge, before turning around and mock bowing. _

_"Ja ne." they said, before jumping out._

_Shinji and Okeua stood there with their mouths dropped to the floor and sweatdrops forming on the back of their heads._

_Naruto growled, pulling ______Konpeki Mūnsaikuru from its sheath and following the intruder through the breach, chasing them across the rooftops._

_______Shinji and Okeua watched with amused expression, both simply shrugging. It was after midnight. They sure as hell would head back to bed and let Naruto deal with it. Well, at least Okeua would. Shinji soon followed his Kage, noting that both he and the intruder had begun to exchange blows._

_______**"Kosumikku no Jutsu!"** Naruto formed the final handseal and then pointed his finger at the intruder. Cosmic energy seemed to form around them, before encasing them in a searing hot sphere of light, before condensing and then imploding. _

_Out of the corner of his eyes Naruto saw the intruders smoking form land outside the village into the forest. Not allowing his opponent any reprieve, Naruto followed them, with Shinji not to far behind him._

_Arriving where the landed, Naruto came face to face with the intruder. That was a girl._

_She stood only slightly shorter than him, with bright crimson hair and deep jade eyes. Now that the cloak was gone, Naruto took notice of her actual appearance. She wore black shinobi shorts that reached her knees and black shinobi sandals, a tight v-neck shirt with a fitted mesh shirt underneath. She had all the right curves in all the right places and had a modest cleavage._

_She noticed him staring and gave a soft giggle, shaking her head. "Obviously not what you expected, Hoshikage-san." _

_"Hell no." Naruto replied instantly, wearing his infamous grin. "Your hot! Most thieves aren't hot! Actually, most thieves aren't chicks, but you get what I'm saying."_

_Once again she shook her head. "Well, your not to bad for the eyes either, blondie." she replied, causing Naruto to face fault to the ground with a grin and a blush on his face._

_"I like Hoshikage-sama better." he said as he picked himself, placing his blade into a defensive stance._

_"Vanity is not an attractive trait you know." she countered. Naruto scoffed at that. He had created a village and had become its Kage. He was damn well proud of that._

_"Whatever you say..." Naruto paused, not knowing her name. _

_"Kumori. Just, Kumori." she replied. _

_"Right, Kumori-chan." the redhaired intruder blushed at the '-chan' suffix. "Well, no matter how pretty you are, I can't just allow this intrusion of my village's security go unpunished."_

_Kumori sighed. "That's what I thought you'd say." she readied her wakizashi into a defensive position. "I'll just have to make this quick and get away."_

_**"Hayaoki Suru,"** Naruto's eyes widened at the spike in reiatsu. It was equal to that of a Celestial. **"Moeru Hikari"** (Rise with the sun, Burning Light)_

_Kumori was engulfed in a blaze bright light, so bright Naruto had to shield his eyes with his arm. When the light died down Naruto slowly lowered his arm to see Kumori._

_Nothing physical had really changed, besides her sword. Now, instead of a wakizashi, it was a daito(Japanese Longsword) with a cross for a cross guard with white and red cloth around the hilt. _

_"Wow...that was pretty flashy." Naruto commented, letting out a low whistle. Kumori smirked._

_"You haven't seen anything yet." She suddenly blinked out of sight, before reappearing behind Naruto, lunging forward to stab him. Naruto raised an eyebrow and simply sidestepped out of the way, elbowing her in the back as she passed, making her stumble._

_**"Hosha-Ha!" (Radiant Wave)** Kumori screamed, as she turned around swinging her blade which was now encased in a dangerous white light. Naruto avoided the attack by jumping, and was amazed at the fact that the light surged out and decimated the area he had been standing at. _

_"You sure you won't just stop fighting? If you do, I might just make you suffer by going out for some ramen." Naruto suggested, earning a sweatdrop to form on Shinji's head. The blond Celestial was watching the battle from afar so as to not interfere. "He would offer her a date for Ramen."_

_Kumori smiled at that. "I'm afraid I must decline. I am a busy women after all." She replied as she began a deadly dance with her blade. Shaking his head as he parried and blocked her attacks, Naruto smirked. That smirk turned into a full blown grin as she kneed him in the stomach as they locked blades, then punched him in the face. This sent him flying, to which he landed on a nearby tree branch. _

_Naruto wolf whistled at her. "This is fun. I really love it," he flashed out of sight causing Kumori to tense up, even more so when she felt warm breath roll across her neck. "I love the kinda woman that can kick my ass." he whispered into her ear. And he was replied by a stiff elbow to the ribs and a blade to his chest, causing him to drip blood on the ground._

_"First blood." Kumori stated with a proud smile on her face as she injured the Kage._

_"So I see..." Naruto said, his face not amused. "You truly are a hassle."_

_Spinning his blade in a clockwise motion and ending with the blade pointed towards the dark sky, with the moon illuminating the darkness. _

_****__"Eien no Tasogare o Shihai, __Konpeki Mūnsaikuru!_"(Reign the Eternal Twilight, Azure Moon Cycle) he said in a low voice as the very shadows seemed to cling to his body. 

_Kumori's eyes widened as the Shodai Hoshikage released his shikai. The power was unbelievable! The cold chill that crept up her spine didn't help her unease. And the fact that the shadows around him seemed to _move_ with life was very disturbing. Just who and what the hell was he?_

_When the release flare died down, Naruto stood with __Konpeki Mūnsaikuru pointed towards the ground. The blade was now pitch black with an azure outline on the edges of the blade, the cross guard now resembled a crescent moon and the hilt was wrapped in blue and black cloth. _

_"Kami, I really don't like doing that sometimes." Naruto said offhandedly to himself as he shrugged his shoulders, popping the joints. His now azure eyes met Kumori's. "Well, here I come." he said, before using shunpo to flash out of sight._

_Kumori barely had time to register the fact that he had moved before throwing her blade up in a hasty defense as a black blade made its way to take off her head. It didn't stop there, as Kumori was pushed off balance and was caught unawares when kicked in the gut, sending her rolling away._

_Gathering his reiatsu, Naruto swung his blade, allowing the tip of it to touch the ground whilst shouting** "**__**Mikazuki-sho: Konpeki san jitsugetsu-ha!"(Crescent Phase: Azure Crescent Wave)** A deadly wave of blue outlined black energy cut through the ground towards the red haired kunoichi. _

___Kumori, having just recovered, widened her eyes at the blast of pure reiatsu coming towards her. Stabbing her blade into the ground she screamed,** "Bāningushīrudo!" (Burning Shield)**_

___Instantly a sphere of translucent white light formed around her as Naruto's attack reached her and in a flash of light and dark, the two attacks vanished._

___"Hmm, that's the first time anyone besides Urahara-kun and Byakuya-kun has been able to put up a decent defense against that." Naruto mused, obviously impressed._

___"I'm glad it worked." Kumori said to herself, relieved that her one truly decent defense worked out. Kami, she was facing a monster! Just by his reiatsu alone he dwarfed a lot of people she had met and she was sure that without flaring her own reiatsu she would be suffocating. Hell, that wasn't even mentioning his massive chakra reserves that she could sense out of him. _

___She had to get away and fast._

___Naruto sighed as he felt her increase her reiatsu once more. "You know, this would be so much easier for the both of us if you would accept my offer to leave or stay with me and join the village. Then we all could be doing something less troublesome. Like sleeping." he said casually with a yawn. Wow, maybe hell had frozen over, because he was sure he sounded just like Shikamaru just then._

___He was broken from his musings by Kumori's battle-cry as she dashed down the distance that separated her and him, his blade encased in a dangerous looking light...again._

___"Damn...I'm getting tired of all this light. It's not even close to dawn." Naruto groaned, as dark reiatsu surrounded him. _

___**"Moeru Hikari no Nami!" (Burning Light Wave)** Kumori screamed, swinging her zanpakuto in a dangerous arc._

___**"**__**Tsuki no Jiso: Tsukigata!" (Lunar Phase: Crescent)** Naruto swung down his blade against hers, resulting in a collision of shadows and light, both battling for supremacy. _

_____Not to long later, the field was caught in a massive explosion, so large that Shinji had to avoid it._

_____When the smoke cleared, both combatants stood, panting. Kumori more so than Naruto._

_Upon seeing that Naruto wasn't dead, Kumori ground her teeth together as she lifted her blade up into a defensive position. She was caught of guard when Naruto raised his hand._

_"Stop, please." he said softly. Had he had enough? Did she actually win._

_"You won't let me go, will you?" Kumori asked._

_Naruto tilted his head to the side, if only slightly, as if pondering a thought. "No, I think I'll let you go. As long as you promise to never visit or intrude on the village for the wrong reason or to do any harm."_

_Kumori blinked in confusion. He was letting her go! "You would just let an enemy escape you after breaking into your village?"_

_Naruto shrugged. "All you did was cause a little property damage, which Kenpachi does all the time. Also, it's far to late and its so boring being up at this late. Then, your also really pretty." _

_"Pervert." Kumori muttered. Dispelling her Shikai, she sheathed her blade and sighed._

_"If you ever need to see me, all you ever have to do is find me." she said, knowing that she now owed him a debt for allowing her to leave alive. _

_"I'll keep that in mind." Naruto stated, sheathing his zanpakuto._

_Then to his surprise, he saw that Kumori had shunpo'd to his side._

_"Thanks, for allowing me to leave." she whispered into his ear, before pecking him on the cheek. Then, like the wind, she was gone. _

_Naruto stared at where she had stood for a few moments, before a low chuckle escaped his lips, which turned into a full-blown laugh. "I wonder what Ero-Sennin would do if he saw that." he mused, shaking his head as he began to return towards the village._

_Little did he know that along with Shinji, Jiraiya had watched the entire thing and was giggling perversely as he wrote into his notepad. _

_Flashback Ending_

"Wow, so basically what your saying is that Naruto has some sort of crush on this chick or something?" Voltaire asked Shinji, who shook his head in exasperation.

"The fact that he let her go should tell you something. Do you not remember how many idiots trying to break into the village he's simply crushed? That, and she was hot! How could he not like it?" Shinji deadpanned.

Voltaire looked at Shinji and sighed. "Come on Senna-chan, we have to go to the Hall of Mirrors." he reminded, standing up and placing a hand on Senna's shoulder.

Senna pouted. "But the people are nice and the dango is so _good_!"

Voltaire sighed. He'd been doing that a lot when Senna was involved. "Come on. We ate, we talked, and now we're leaving!" he stated.

Senna pouted again, but begrudgingly stood up. "Your out on the couch tonight." she growled as she pushed past him, leaving him wide eyed, along with many of the present Shinobi.

"Lovers?" Sakura, Ino, and Anko asked. Shinji grinned and Voltaire sweat-dropped.

"Special friends." he confirmed, looking for Senna.

"Senna-chan, wait up!" he cried out, before dashing out of the dango restaurant filled with laughing shinobi.

* * *

Out in the forest of death, Kenpachi was exploring to find things worth killing.

"Yachiru, which way now?" Kenpachi grunted as a small bundle of pink scampered up his back.

"Hmm," said the small pink haired girl. "That way, Ken-chan!" she shouted, pointing west.

Kenpachi grinned, before darting off into the direction that his companion pointed. Although as he ran through the forest, he could have sworn that he had something to do involving a bald person...

* * *

"That bastard!" Ikkaku growled out as he went through his more advanced katas.

Kenpachi had forgotten about him, again! This was like the fifth time this week! It was a good thing that Yamamoto-sama had decided he'd watch over his training until Kenpachi returned with that pink devil of his...if he ever did.

Yamamoto sweat-dropped as he listened to Ikkaku rant and curse his idol, teacher, and rival(if you can even call it that). Oh were his old bones aching. He needed a good nap. Or a nice bath in the Hot Springs...which he couldn't go to because he was watching the runt.

Mentally, Yamamoto swore that he would make Kenpachi pay for this. He hadn't released Ryujin Jakka in a while. In fact, the last time he had released him was when he had fought against Naruto. Thinking back to it, that had been a clash of titans, literally changing the surrounding landscape.

However, before he could begin the awesomeness of a flashback[1], he was interrupted by a grunt.

Looking up, he saw Ikkaku sweating and panting extremely hard. "That's all for today old man." he said.

Yamamoto nodded, "Alright then."

"Thanks...for...the help." Ikkaku thanked, before noticing that Yamamoto had left, unbeknownst to him, towards the Hot Springs.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Ichigo exclaimed, panting slightly from his warm up session with Urahara.

Urahara nodded. "Of course, Kurosaki-kun, I'm completely serious."

Ichigo's face paled. "But-"

Urahara raised his hand, cutting Ichigo off. "Do you want to get stronger?" At this Ichigo nodded. "Well, this is the way to do it. In order to go about this in a way that you'll be prepared by the end of the month, this is the only way to achieve your next level of power." Urahara informed.

The orange haired boy sighed. "Okay then."

With that answer Kisuke brightened up and smiled. "Okay then, now, you have three days to defeat your Zanpakuto spirit. If you don't...well...your screwed."

As he finished a dark shape seemed to be materializing out of nowhere.

"Oh look the, he's already forming." Urahara said cheerfully as a black mist began to form that of a man.

"Well, I best get going." the blond said, waving at Ichigo. "I hope you have fun for the next three days."

With a quick use of Shunpo, the geta-bushi man was gone.

* * *

Yoruichi, Soifon, and Unohana quietly made their way down the busy streets of Konoha towards the Hot Springs.

However, they were briefly caught watching Senna dragging a crying Voltaire into a picture shop.

The three shinobi just stared through the windows as Senna made the red head try on all sorts of clothing for their authentic clothing.

"Doesn't she know that Voltaire-kun hates to take pictures?" Unohana asked, amused.

Yoruichi scoffed. "She sleeps with him. She should know."

Soifon shook her head. "It's just her getting underneath his skin. We all know he could have easily escaped by now." The two other women nodded at that.

"But then that would result into a chase around the village and perhaps even more property damage than Kenpachi." Unohana pointed out.

There was silence between them, before a shrill scream shattered their ears.

Senna was putting make-up on Voltaire. That was funny as hell.

"Did she just..." Unohana asked, somewhat stunned.

"We shouldn't get into it." Yoruichi concluded.

Nodding their heads, the three women decided to simply resume on their trek towards the Hot Springs.

* * *

"To hell with you gaki! You've got more chakra then me!" Jiraiya wheezed out as he settled on the trunk of a tree.

"Well, maybe if you didn't consistently spend your time collecting 'research' you'd have spent the time working on your lowering chakra reserves, Ero-Sennin." Naruto scoffed.

Glaring at the blond with narrowed eyes, the Gama Sennin muttered, "Ungrateful blond brats."

"You know you love me." Naruto said with a grin.

Jiraiya groaned in irritation. "Right gaki, keep telling yourself that."

At that Naruto smiled and walked over to his former sensei. "You can feel it, can't you." he stated, looking up towards the clouds.

Jiraiya let out a tired sigh. "Yes. In the next few weeks, everything will change."

"And we'll be ready for it." Naruto replied confidently, his eyes shining in the sun.

Jiraiya nodded. "I hope so."

* * *

**Well, there we go. A new chapter finished in around the time I said it would be. And it's a somewhat decent length. I feel proud. So, there was little to no action in here, mainly because I was thinking the story could use a little livening up. You know, before all the death and destruction and betrayal. Mhm. Hope you liked it. I tried to give some of the OC's a little life, although I cannot say I was successful. I'm working on it, believe me.**

** Now, about Kumori, I know someone will say or think that Naruto's going with an OC. That's not the case. You all must keep in mind that he's flirted and been attracted to almost every single woman he's met since his exile. Well, at least the notable ones though. However, the ones in his village more so. Like, he and Yoruichi flirt, but she likes Kisuke, so it doesn't matter. He would try something with Soifon, but she'd castrate him. Unohana...is well, a mystery. Senna is with Voltaire (did anyone guess they'd be together? Anyone? Haha) Sure he's slept with a few, kissed a few, but he hasn't made any real attempt at creating and maintaining a relationship. Ehh, maybe that will change. Maybe it won't. I'm not to sure. **

**Now, to close this off, I want to say that even though the last chapter wasn't really reviewed, I'm still grateful to all those who did. This fic is kinda like a doodling made of words. Hehe, nothing really serious about the writing, yet it's serious. That will change, although probably not with this story. I like it how it is. I've recently been thinking of ideas for new stories, and there is one out there that just cannot seem to go away, making it to the top of my to-do list. I will make that possible. I would elaborate on what the idea is, but that might take away from the eventual impression of the story. However, if you want to know and put your input, simply message me or review that you want to(Although it would help if I had some veteran writers to help, but its not necessary) and I'll explain it to you. Actually, I've already sent some messages out, so, just wait and see.**

**Ja ne, **

**Rokudaime56**


End file.
